Birds Of A Feather
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Bryan is deemed a sadistic radical, too dangerous for society, so is sent into the army… who knows what could happen to him… well, I mean, it IS Bryan we’re talking about here… BryanRay KaiTala [For caberwolf]
1. Silver Soldier

Title: Birds of a Feather

Summary: Bryan is deemed a sadistic radical, too dangerous for society, so is sent into the army… who knows what could happen to him… well, I mean, it IS Bryan we're talking about here… BryanRay KaiTala

Rating: M

Warnings: bad language (naughty Bryan!), citrusy goodness and my tendency to jump around in the timeline. Just watch out. One minute Bryan could be a newbie, then the next scene, he could have been there for three months (insert big grin)

Prenotes: Caberwolf requested this from me and being a gracious authoress, I granted it. He simply asked for a BryRay with slight angst… though there might not be obvious angst, Bryan does get a hard time… I'm so evil and I know it. It was originally a oneshot (as he requested) but it got too long and i took too long to write it, so it is now a twoshot enjoy hun!

* * *

Birds OfA Feather - Part One

* * *

"I always joked about Bryan being a loony but…" Ian trailed off. 

Tala stared down at the Snake sympathetically. The younger was taking it harder than anyone else; Ian had lost his role model…

Bryan had been sentenced to serve within the Russian army by the court judge. They had all been tried by the authority, but Tala, Ian and Spencer had simply been put within care for various reasons. Luckily for them, Kai stepped forward and agreed to let them stay with him and his newly-found relative.

Tala guessed Bryan was being sent down for the incident with Ray Kon in the tournament and the jury thought him nothing more than a sadistic lunatic… though the redhead had an inkling it was also to do with the fact that Bryan refused to speak through it all and it got everybody… pissed.

Tala sighed and sat back, wishing for the car seat to swallow him up and never let him go. He was losing his teammate, comrade and friend… just because of Boris, Voltaire and their ridiculous plans for world domination…

Blue eyes turned to look out the limo window sadly, tears welling up inside, watching the scenery that passed… the scenery that the whole team could see together… now there was one missing… and who knew what would happen to him.

* * *

"**Private Kuznetsov**!"

Everyone winced at their General's roar… well, everyone except Bryan. He stared up at the reddening man with a cool expression.

"Yes, General?"

The General ground his teeth. "My office. Now."

The Falcon followed the man out of the barracks and into a separate cabin. The door was slammed shut and the General stalked behind his desk. A tall man with messy jet black hair and piercing dark eyes, he was nicknamed 'the Hawk' and feared by all in the regiment – and all those who were unfortunate to meet him. Yes, General Nikifor Yelkov was one scary dude.

"Kuznetsov, can I ask how you managed to get into a fight on your first day in this regiment?"

Bryan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kuznetsov-"

"General, I do have a name, you know."

General Yelkov frowned. "I call you what I want, Private. Now, mind telling me what happened?"

"It was a misunderstanding, sir."

"About what?"

"Someone thinking they knew me, sir."

Yelkov blinked. '_This kid is something new…_'

The middle aged general slowly sat down. "Sit."

"General, I am no-"

"Sit!"

Bryan resisted the urge to snap back again, and sat down with a glare.

"Private, though I may not agree with violence within my division, pooh-poohing is something forbidden. So, tell me, beginning to end, what happened." He paused to light a cigar. "And screw abstinence and all the formalities."

Bryan smirked. "Two words: Court Case."

"Ah…" Yelkov sighed. "Private, I'm going to say this once and once only. You can't lash out just because someone mentions something about your team or underestimate you. You must just shoulder it and carry on, later to prove them wrong in every single aspect of what they say. I don't know what the Quartermaster Sergeant told you when you arrived here, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine: my motto is 'Love and Dread'. Love those near but still force dread into their hearts. Just keep that in mind." He nodded at the door. "Dismissed."

* * *

Ian sighed and continued to stare glumly at the front door from his position on the stairs, waiting for the post to drop in. It was seven o'clock – the mail would arrive in minutes.

Kai appeared from his room and blinked at the Snake. "Ian? What are you doing up?"

Ian didn't look at him. "Post…"

The brass on the door clicked open and letters slid through the gap. One millisecond Ian was sitting on the stairs. The next, he was riffling through mail.

Tala emerged from his own room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's-?" He sighed when he saw Ian. "Post…"

"He's been doing it for two months."

"Ever since Bryan left."

The two looked sadly at each other. "We need Bryan back."

* * *

"Sir," Bryan looked boredly down at the man before him, "the General wishes to see you."

Bryan nodded. "Where?"

"His office, sir."

Bryan sighed and swung his legs over the edge of his bunk, falling to the floor nimbly. The corporal followed him out of his room but split from him to go down the corridor the other way.

Bryan yawned and walked down the hallway, out of the building and into the fresh air. The breeze and atmosphere around him was crisp with the snow. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold; just cool. But then again, Bryan was used to Siberian weather.

He found the General Yelkov standing outside his cabin, a large cigar in between slim fingers. The dark eyed Hawk nodded at the Falcon.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Screw the formalities, Bryan. You're with me, remember? Not the Field Marshal."

Bryan chuckled and shook his head sadly.

"So…" Yelkov exhaled smoke. "You've been here for - what? - a year and already you've risen from Private to Lieutenant-General… and you've picked up a few of my habits." He added as he watched Bryan light up a cigarette. "What will your team do with you?"

"Nothing."

"Hm?"

Bryan shrugged. "They're not the boss of me… they didn't have to serve in the army…"

The Hawk studied Bryan in the corner of his eye. The Falcon was staring out past the spiked fence of the base and into the wilderness of Siberia and what they both knew as the direction to Moscow.

"But you do miss them, don't you…"

Bryan sighed and took a drag of the cigarette. "Yeah… yeah, I do. No letters, no phone calls, no visits… but that's Siberia for you…"

"Yes, I suppose…" Yelkov smirked. "But what if you got the chance to be with them again?"

"What are you planning, Hawk?" Bryan asked warily.

Yelkov mocked surprise. "Bryan, I can't believe you. It's been a year! Your sentence is up."

Bryan remained passive.

"Something… wrong?"

"I… don't… know…" Bryan admitted slowly. "My team was my life… but I've changed."

"You have. You know, I could swear your hair looks silver, not lavender anymore…" Yelkov muttered, ruffling the Falcon's hair. Bryan glared. "Yes, I know you mean personality wise. You're no longer a lump of ice. Well, you are, but I guess I must be fire because around me, you've melted. But, you're still the same old, sadistic, sarcastic, son of a bitch."

"Oh thank you." Bryan mumbled.

Yelkov laughed. "So Bryan… I've heard you're being pooh-poohed again."

"Hawk, stop with the pooh-poohing already. It took me a whole week to figure out that the term 'pooh-pooh' means to scorn and reject someone…"

"It's not my fault I'm British." Yelkov protested, lighting up another cigar.

"But I don't give shit about what people think I can or can't do…"

"Well, I hope so, Bryan. You know, if there's one thing I've learned from being in the army, it's never ignore a pooh-pooh."

"Oh? And why not?" Bryan inquired.

"I knew a Major: got pooh-poohed. Made the mistake of ignoring the pooh-pooh - he pooh-poohed it. Fatal error, because it turned out all along that the soldier who pooh-poohed him had been pooh-poohing a lot of other officers, who pooh-poohed their pooh-poohs. In the end, we had to disband the regiment - morale totally destroyed ... by pooh-pooh!"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Stop it with the pooh-poohs!" He groaned. "I now know how Tala feels!"

* * *

"A letter a letter a letter a letter a letter a letter a letter a letter a-!"

"Ian, shut up!" Tala shouted, glaring at the Snake.

But Ian paid no attention. "A letter from Bryan!"

"Gimme that!" Tala yelled, rushing at the Shrimp, but missing the short one. "Ian…!"

Ian ran away. Tala suddenly smirked and, like the wicked witch of the west to the munchkins, cackled. Ian felt sweat surface on his brow; Tala only cackled when he was in an extremely sadistic mood…

The next thing he knew, he was encased in ice, the only part of his body in the fresh air being the arm that had the letter. Wolborg spun beside him, tauntingly, and Tala swaggered up to the munchkin.

"I'll take that." Tala said, snatching the letter out of his grip.

"What's…?" Spencer paused in his actions to enter the room when he saw the icicle-Ian. He sighed. "Letter from Bryan?"

"Letter from Bryan." Tala confirmed, slowly unsealing it with long, slender fingers. In the corner of his eye he saw Kai enter too, but ignored him.

But he was glad the Phoenix was nearby because as soon as he read the letter, his heart sank so much that his knees almost gave way. Kai rushed forward and made sure Tala didn't collapse, holding the Wolf up, crimson eyes concerned.

"Tala? What's wrong? Is he…?"

Tala shook his head, eyes scrunched up with tears. They others thought he was sad but when icy blues were unleashed again, this time shining with anger, they recoiled.

"The bastard's staying there!"

* * *

Bryan sighed and looked out the window of the rumbling truck. One of his men - though a man of thirty, he still obeyed the eighteen year old Bryan - drove the truck, the rest of his men in the back or in the other vehicles. General Yelkov was in the car up front, as a general should do - lead his men into battle.

It wasn't a true battle, but it was a battle nonetheless. They were driving through Eastern Siberia, heading to a checkpoint, which would have them airlifted to the isolated regions of the Chinese mountains.

The reason was simple. Dangerous terrorists and rebels were, well, terrorising China. Since they were not exactly the most skilled, they were taking out their pent up anger - most likely caused by the Chinese government - on the small mountainside villages. And since the Chinese military were concentrating on the big cities like Hong Kong, the Siberian Snow Hawks – Bryan's regiment – decided to help. The Russian Government backed it, so they got all the fancy aircraft for free.

Bryan looked at the driver of his vehicle. He was a Chinese man – actually, about a quarter of the regiment were made up of Chinese men. Sharing the borders with the country was the main reason (If you ignore Mongolia…).

But the Chinese man's knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel. Beads of sweat were congregating on his forehead and Bryan – a master of reading people like a book – could see fear shining in his eyes.

He laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Calm it, soldier."

The man took a deep breath. "Sorry sir."

"Being on edge causes accidents, you know. Hopefully, if this happens, your gun will be pointing at the terrorists, not me."

"It won't happen again, sorry sir."

Bryan flashed him a reassuring smile and looked away.

Unknown to Bryan, the man's fears were based on hearsay. Rumours were being spread that these rebels were after any Chinese men, especially enemy soldiers; that's why the Chinese military had stayed out. And the rumour was joined by more gossip that if their Lieutenant-General was in trouble, he would sacrifice another man for himself and that if you were in trouble, he wouldn't risk his neck for you…

That's why Bryan's men feared him with hatred.

* * *

"Tala, you need to calm down." Kai reasoned.

"Calm down?" Tala repeated, rounding on the Phoenix. "Calm down! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!"

The redhead stormed past the blunette and slammed his palms down on the windowsill, leaning on them and glaring out the window.

"Kai, he's out in Siberia, in the most secure army base in Russia. And in that base, there are so many regiments… I'll never see him… I thought I could wait a year-"

"And you did!" Kai soothed.

"But I can't wait any longer!" Tala cried, spinning round and collapsing into Kai's arms, shaking. "He could be dead at any point and we wouldn't know!"

Kai blinked, but hugged him, rubbing his back. "Tala… Bryan will be back and he'll be safe."

* * *

Blood splattered on the ground and a being fell to his knees, leaning on the tree. The rain lashed down and the lightning in the sky silhouetted another four beings. The water trickled down the being's exposed skin, mixing with sweat and blood.

"Goodbye, _Lieutenant-General_."

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Sir, sorry, I do not know."

Yelkov ground his teeth and stared out the flaps of the tents. "Send the search parties out. He can't be safe out there; especially after that attack… he could be injured… and the storm doesn't ease me…"

As if to make a point, a clap of thunder boomed above and the wind howled. Yelkov sighed. "Search parties NOW!"

The man nodded numbly and quickly and rushed outside. The Hawk sighed shakily.

"Ten men lost…" He murmured to himself with a quivering voice. "All dead… but one maybe still alive…" A lone tear escaped from his eye. "Please Bryan… don't make me lose another son."

His eyes narrowed as he decided. He grabbed his long trench coat and stalked out into the tempest. One of the soldiers – one of Bryan's men – rushed up to the General; it was the driver.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"To find Lieutenant-General Kuznetsov." Yelkov roared over the thunder. "Stop me and you will regret it."

The driver shook his head. "Sir, I will aid you." He bowed. "It would be an honour to repay my debt."

Yelkov paused but nodded. "Come on, soldier."

As if there was no monsoon, they calmly walked out of the camp and into the forest.

Yelkov's head was a buzz. Only half an hour ago, they had been attacked by a group of the rebels and, like he had said, ten men had been killed. The rebels retreated and-

"Sir, they did not retreat."

The Hawk blinked. "Did I say that out loud, Corporal Muzane?"

"Yes sir!" The Corporal yelled back. "But, to be truthful sir, I saw the Lieutenant chase after them! I'm sure…" The wind blew the Chinese soldier back slightly. "I'm sure they were goading him, sir."

"Goading?"

"Goading, sir, yes!"

Yelkov growled, but the sound was lost to the thunder and wind. "Was he… in any way injured?"

"I could not see sir, sorry!"

"He could be anywhere…" Yelkov trailed off, surrender clear on his voice.

They continued, though, but as a flash of lightning clapped up above, the silhouette of a being was seen. He was slumped on his knees. Silver hair shone in the temporary light… unmistakable…

"Bryan…"

"Sir?" The Chinese driver stared up worriedly at the General.

Yelkov blinked, and the being was gone… it was a hallucination…

"Nothing. I thought I saw something…"

"Sir, we should head back and come back in the morning!" Muzane shouted over the roar of the wind. "This storm is getting worse!"

"I will not- God above!"

An almost blinding light burst into the sky and a bird-like screech pierced the silence. The two men squinted up at the now light sky to see a majestic falcon hovering in the night air, causing the light. It stayed still, eyes seeming to stay fixed upon them.

The wind blew against their backs, forcing them forwards and towards the bird.

"It looks like Falborg!" Yelkov yelled in awe. "Bryan's guardian, I think he called him. Come on!"

Muzane raced after the dark General, shaking with fear of the giant, ethereal bird. They entered a clearing and the falcon disappeared. The night was once again dark, with flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder, mixing with the howling wind and lashing rain.

But they both saw something ahead. Slumped on the ground, not moving, completely still…

Yelkov took one step towards the being but something pinged on the ground beside him. A shining bullet rolled along the dirt next to his foot. His eyes narrowed.

"Rebels… you were right, Corporal… they intended to use Kuznetsov to trap us…"

"And used him, we have. Though the plan was not to trap you." Someone jumped out of the tree nearby the unmoving being and various people emerged from the undergrowth.

Light was cast around the clearing by many lanterns, carried by the rebels.

The ringleader laughed, still standing beside the unconscious being… who the two military men now knew was Bryan. The silver hair told them immediately. But all the men were still unknown, identities hidden by masks or balaclavas.

"So," The ringleader began casually, "you come looking for your dear Lieutenant-General, Yelkov? Very loyal of you. Though, your mission is fulfilled, so you can leave us to finish him off."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Yelkov barked. "By the time we're finished here, you'll be running home and crying to mummy."

The ringleader laughed again. "I don't think so. You see, General, though we are fighting to change… certain things within our country, we thought, on the way, why not kill two birds with one stone." His foot smashed down on Bryan's back, but the Falcon did not even twitch. "He will regret ever doing such things to our brother."

Yelkov blinked. "Brother? What did he do?"

"Come on, Yelkov. It was on TV. He almost killed Ray Kon, an innocent, yet proud and strong fighter."

"Now listen here!" Yelkov roared. "That was Boris Balkov controlling him! It was either him doing that to Ray, or-"

"Being killed himself? Hm?" The ringleader finished. He laughed. "He is selfish. Sometimes I wonder how he became to be your underling, Yelkov. Leading all those innocent people – most our brothers – and tainting their pure minds with sadistic thoughts of hurt, misery and pain."

"He has done nothing of the sort!"

"And so he will not." The ringleader took his foot off Bryan's back and leant down to his face, putting his ear near his mouth. He smirked as he stood tall again. "You see, General, during our little chit chat, Bryan here has been very unsociable and rude by leaving this plane." The smirk increased. "You see, I haven't killed him. You have. By your 'trying to distract me' plan, Bryan's injuries became such a strain that… his body gave up on his soul. And I hope his soul goes to hell. See you soon, murderer!"

The light vanished and so did the rebels. The General and Corporal were the only ones left.

Slowly, Yelkov walked up to the still body of Bryan, army boots making no sound in the wet mud. He knelt on his knees next to his underling, mouth open in shock.

A shaking hand slowly made contact with the mud splattered, pastel skin of Bryan's cheek… but to the general, it felt…

"Warm…"

"W-What, General?" The Corporal asked in a quivering voice.

The wind and thunder seemed to quieten, as if wanting to hear the conversation.

"His skin is-"

Bryan's eyes snapped open and he drew in breath, before coughing. The General jumped in shock.

"B-Bryan…!"

Bryan closed his eyes. "Did…I…f-fool… them?" He asked in a very quiet and weak voice, body shaking from pain and cold.

"Yes and I too, you bastard." The general snapped back. But he cooled off. "They could be back. Can you move?"

There was a pause.

"N-No… too tired… can't I just-?"

"No, Kuznetsov. You can't just curl up and sleep. We have to get you medical care." Yelkov looked up at the Corporal. "Help me carry him."

* * *

"Tala, what's wrong?"

No reply.

"Tala?"

Again, no reply.

"Tala!"

Silence.

"For the love of God! Tala!"

Tala's icy blues snapped towards crimson depths, looking startled and somewhat lost. "Hm?"

"Tala… I've been calling your name for what seems like an eternity." Kai said. "Something wrong?"

Tala sighed and snuggled into Kai's warmth. "Something _is_ wrong…"

"What is it?"

"…Bryan… I f-feel something… as if something has happen to him and it's life or death… call it paranoia-" Tala added before Kai could interrupt, "-but I feel it. And it's not good."

Kai could only hold the Wolf close, rocking his slim frame slowly…

* * *

He could hear voices…

Voices through the muggy atmosphere of sleep and warmth…

He tried to make out the voices, but the mugginess still held onto his senses…

But then, silence greeted him and allowed him to slowly gain consciousness fully…

"Young Ray, are you sure you are fine with him being here?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Fine then, young one. You may go back to your team. True to my word, I will have someone treat his-"

"Sensei, perhaps it will be wiser to have me treat his wounds? Many in the village resent Bryan, including the healers."

"…Do you not resent him, Ray?"

"I… don't know. Partly, yes. But the General told me the truth and that resentment has subsided. He has gone through a horrifying and near-death experience. It would be safer if I was with him. It would also help the healing process… and I'm not talking about him."

There was a pause.

"Fine, young one. But I shall send Lee to be near in case…"

Beads crackled as they tapped each other as a being entered through the room.

Ray Kon stood in the doorway, hands keeping the beads away from his body. His stance slackened when he saw the battered and beaten form of his once enemy, Bryan Kuznetsov.

His torn and tattered shirt had previously been removed, leaving an equally torn and tattered torso to be seen. Muscular arms were littered with scrapes, athletic chest soaked in blood and matured face sporting many bruises.

Ray closed his eyes for a moment or too in prayer before striding over to the bed on which the unconscious (semi-unconscious, though Ray did not know) Bryan lay.

The Neko-jin opened up a medical kit filled with herbs and many other healing plants, setting upon the wooden floor.

In a small wooden bowl, he mixed sage and other aromatic plants together to form a salve that he would apply to the wounds to help heal and kill infection; he also added pure, spring water to the mixture to make it easier to smear over cuts.

Dabbing a piece of cloth in the salve, he dabbed at the meanest-looking wound. He felt muscles ripple beneath the skin as Bryan tensed…

Ray finally knew the Falcon was awake.

"Ray, I don't think this is wise."

"What?" Ray turned to look at the Lion, who had just entered.

Lee shook his head. "I hope you have thought about this Ray. He almost killed you not a year ago."

"It's different," Ray replied, looking back to cleaning the now bleeding wound. "It wasn't his fault. Boris blackmailed him into it and… if I had been in his shoes… I would've done the same."

Lee studied his brother and friend but did not reply. He only watched the Tiger continue to treat the large, bleeding wounds; once or twice, Ray placed slim fingers over the Falcon's wrists and neck to check his pulse, also.

When Lee deemed him ready, Ray shook his head.

"No, I need to check for breakages."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Perfectionist…"

Ray chuckled and shook his head sadly, standing and moving across the room to where Lee stood, beside the water basin, also taking the mixture bowl with him.

"I know you hate him, Lee." Ray said. "And I know fully-well why. But you've always told me and Mariah – everyone-"

"Deserves a second chance, yeah."

Ray fixed him with an almost stern look, whilst he washed the mixture bowl in the cool water. "Bryan - though Mariah insists not - is a human being – like the rest of us. Just because of what he did to me… even though he did that, itdoesn't make him any less human. And if anyone should hold hate towards him, it should be me, not you. Lee…" He gripped the Lion's forearm with a wet hand. "Don't try to fight my battles for me. I'm a big boy now."

They shared a laugh together.

"But, Lee? Do me a favour, would you?"

"Anything."

"Keep your sister away from here, kay?"

"…I forgot to add in 'within reason'… fine, Ray, yeah… I trust you… besides, I'd go insane if I woke up to pink…"

Ray chuckled as the Lion left the small hut.

He paused, however, with hesitation.

"Bryan… I know you're awake."

"…I swear to God I'm not."

Ray cocked his head to one side. "Why do you say that?"

The Tiger watched moonlight orbs open and the Falcon sat up slowly. Bryan ruffled his silver hair, making strands fall before his sleepy eyes.

"Because you're here… or I'm here… this has to be a dream/nightmare-unreal thing – Oh for crying out loud…"

His hand – the one he had ruffled his hair with – bore bloodstains; liquid but also dry flakes.

"I just keep showing new wounds, don't I?"

Ray resisted the urge to smile and walked over with a damp cloth. He perched on the edge of the bed.

"Let me…?"

The Falcon grunted with a small nod.

Ray placed the cloth on the mattress before submerging slim fingers in the metallic strands of the Falcon. He parted some locks and amber eyes scanned the scalp for any sight of a laceration-

Until he found one. On the side of Bryan's head, measuring the length of an average thumb and leaking new droplets of blood.

Ray brought the damp rag to the wound and dabbed around the edges, collecting blood within the tightly knitted fibres – not once did Bryan flinch or wince.

"There… there's a shower in the next room if you want to wash…" Ray began.

"You wouldn't happen to have something bigger, would you?"

Ray blinked and scooted round to look Bryan in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Waterfall, maybe?"

Ray couldn't help but smile a fanged grin.

* * *

Bryan couldn't help but sigh in contentment when the freezing water droplets flecked against his skin. He gave a small groan when he stepped fully under the falls, torso and feet bare, only his cargos clothing him.

Nearby, Ray sat on a flat rock, also beneath the spray of the powerful waterfall. He was sat in the lotus position, eyes closed in meditation.

Bryan looked over at the Tiger – the boy who was once his nemesis. The sun-kissed face was relaxed, almost smiling, and his position upon the rock did not falter or hide away from the pounding water of the gigantic waterfall which he was fully under… Bryan would have thought the slim and lithe frame wouldn't last long under the hammering falls…

But he shook his head. He had underestimated Ray once before… he mustn't do it again…

But why was Ray looking after him?

Wait, that's why – he didn't trust the healers in the village because of what he had done in Russia…

Russia… his home… God how he missed it… the snow, the cold… his comrades… heck, he even missed Kai!

He sighed heavily and leant back against the rock behind him, rubbing closed eyes.

Unbeknownst to the Falcon, amber eyes had opened and looked at him with interest. He watched as moonlight eyes were unleashed, staring out at the blue, midday sky, watching the wispy white clouds glide leisurely across the blue horizon. The silvery-lilac orbs softened after every blink, but, even from the distance, Ray could see slivers of pain and sadness dance around within.

"Bryan?" He asked carefully, standing and moving over to the Russian.

Bryan blinked in slight surprise and turned to look at the Tiger. "Yeah…?"

"You okay?" Ray didn't know how to arrange his facial muscles to display an emotion – which he didn't know.

"…" Bryan hesitated. He looked Ray straight in the eye. "Why do you care?"

He didn't ask spitefully or viciously. It was a general question, filled with confusion and asked quietly.

Ray shrugged and looked out where Bryan had been staring before. "Because a certain father-figure of yours convinced me to."

Bryan couldn't help but smirk. "Yelkov… devious Hawk…"

Ray pressed further. "There's something else on your mind, Bryan."

Bryan didn't reply.

"Bryan if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"Ray, there's nothing you can do to help me with this matter. So just zip it and carry on with your healing bit or whatever you do. I doubt even Tala could help me if he were here, let alone you."

The retort stung slightly, but it was only a bee sting compared to what Bryan could say.

"Can you at least tell me what's up? I may not be able to help in the way you think, but…"

Bryan looked sharply at Ray and the Tiger swore the moonlight eyes were not human for a few seconds… like falcons' eyes…

He suddenly found himself pushed up against the rock behind the falls. Unfortunately for him, this part of the falls blocked off view for both him and anyone looking in.

He looked up at Bryan with confused amber eyes, slender hands grasping the thick wrists of the muscular arms that were pinning him to the rock wall. He swallowed thickly.

"B-Bryan?"

"You know of the rebel attack that demolished half my base, killed almost a dozen of my men and almost took my own life, right? But do you know the rebels?"

Ray frowned. "Why would I?"

"Because they mentioned you numerous times, Kon…" The Falcon brought his face nearer to the Tiger's. "Apparently, they've stayed in your village many times… but it doesn't matter if you don't know them, Kon. I do… unfortunately…

"Tell me, Ray, since you – like Kai – are the betrayer in a way, have you ever thought of how the betrayed feel?" The face came even closer and Ray felt Bryan's breath on his cheeks, nose and lips. The Russian's musky scent also filled his senses, even if they were being soaked by water. "What I'm about to tell you must not reach the ears of others – let alone Yelkov."

Everything seemed to stand still. The sounds of nature seemed to quieten to once again listen – the wind stilled, the birds were silenced, the waterfall seemed to slow…

Waiting…


	2. Secret Soldier

Demi: I apologise for the wait. I was stuck in hospital then FF (dot) net went spazzeh 0.0 but this 'oneshot' is flourishing into a full-_flown_ fic (pardon the pun). You lucky, lucky people! And i hope you're happy, my Wolfie -huggles- enjoy this Caberwolf!

This chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal of Approval** from the story's BETA tester Phoenixandashes.

Please can I remind all of you that since a year has passed since the _end_ of the first worlds, this takes place right at the end of VForce/just before Grev.

(I also apologise for the fact that there will be no proper line breakers, since FF (dot) net is still screwed up like a falcon without senses.)

-------------

"Bryan… you know I can keep a secret."

"But that's the funny thing – I don't." Bryan retorted. "But, since you say it will help, I'll spill. But…" Ray shivered at the Falcon's tone. "If anyone else hears of this… you'll regret it, Ray Kon."

Ray swallowed thickly and nodded slowly.

"The army is not what people think. It is not where criminals go to spend a year and then get off Scott-free. We do not have a group of whores who we fuck like rabbits whenever we need to get laid." He paused. "It is a place that has many a dark moment. Men have died in simple training exercises.

"So how would you feel if you were a simple corporal, learning that your deadly training sessions would soon be lead by me – the person who almost took an innocent boy's life in a beyblading battle –?

"My men fear me, Ray. And I control two regiments. Think how many men that is. But my men don't fear me with simple fright and panic…" He chuckled deeply and darkly. "They fear me with hatred. If nearly all my men feared me, and a few loathed even my name being spoken out loud to them, that would be pretty disastrous if a few… revolted… think how I would fare… why, they most likely wouldn't stop until I was **dead**."

Ray's eyes widened. "The rebels… are your men…?"

"Give the kitten some catnip, he got it in one!" Bryan replied with the venom of sarcasm.

Ray glared. "No need to be like that, Bryan. I knew you were a sadist, but now I'm starting to doubt your masochistic tendencies."

No speech was passed between the two for a minute or so. They just simply stared at each other…

"Bryan… you need to tell the General. When you're better and ready, you'll be sent back and who knows what they'll do then!"

"I'm not going back to the army… my year is up – I can leave anytime I want… I'm going back to my team… if they'll accept me back…"

"So you're running away."

Bryan fixed the Tiger with a fierce glare and snarled. "I am not! I…" He hesitated…

He was running away. Heck, when he agreed to stay within the Snow Hawks he was running away… scared of how society would react to him… scared of if would fit in with his team… they had gotten away with being put into the care of Kai's uncle – he had been stuffed into the army… they would had become tame – he was still wild…

And he was running away from the army because of the thought of death…

When would he stop…?

"Bryan…" A warm hand cupped his cheek, startling him. "If you run, your men – the ones who're scared of you – will continue to be like that if you return again… those who trust you and look up to you will lose the person they want to be like-"

"No one wants to be like me." Bryan cut in, stepping away and turning his back on Ray.

"Not true. Ian does."

Bryan froze. "How do you know?"

"Kai told me. Ian may be an annoying kid, but he's still a person…" Ray walked over to Bryan and stood in front of him, his back feeling the flecks of the cold spray of the waterfalls. "Stop running…"

Their close proximity made their breaths dance across each other's skin and made their body heat melt into one warmth. Bryan sighed and leant his forehead against Ray's, looking down slightly into amber eyes.

"Do you know how you get into my mind so easily?"

"No…"

"Well, figure it out soon and stop it, for the love of God."

-------------

Ray sighed, watching his breath float out and dissipate into the cold air of the night.

He couldn't sleep. The reason eluded him.

But it was plain and simple: he just couldn't sleep. The reason wasn't important…

Or was it?

He sighed once again and continued to walk along the beaten track. He passed various dark houses, lights unshining due to people sleeping…

'_Lucky them…'_ Ray thought bitterly.

He squeezed the comforting shape of Driger's blade within his fist and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

It had been a few days since the day at the waterfalls and Bryan was… actually, he wasn't like Ray expected him to be. Yeah, he was quiet and isolated, but Ray could always catch a calculating glint within moonlight orbs as the Falcon studied daily life… watching but not running… yet.

Well, speak of the devil… er, Falcon…

"Those things aren't exactly good for your health, you know."

Bryan looked up slowly from his place on the steps of his cabin, the cigarette balanced it between his two fingers.

"Heh… reminds me of what a certain wolf would say…" Bryan gestured lazily at the space next to him. "Sit, if you want."

Ray sat, mind ticking over what Bryan had said about a wolf… who would he refer to as a wolf…? "But I'm not like Tala…"

"And I have thanked God every waking moment for the past year or so that no one else is… when he finds out I smoke, I can bet the line will be, 'Sod smoking, Bryan Kuznetsov - I'll kill you'."

Ray chuckled and looked up at the clear starry night.

"Do you miss them, Bryan?"

Bryan sighed. "I don't know, actually. At the moment, yeah, but I'm going to show you that I'm not going to run away."

"Bryan, I was advising you. Not challenging you."

Silence descended on them. The only light present was coming from Bryan's cabin. Luckily for him, his cabin was on the outskirts of the village, meaning he could stay up and have his lights on without waking others up; he could slip out into the forest to vent steam and miss all the villagers too - also he could observe the daily routine of the isolated village.

Ray glanced down at the space in between him and Bryan to see a book that he hadn't noticed before. _'General Jack's Diary - War on the Western Front 1914-1918'_ the title read.

"It's a good book." Bryan's voice surprised him. "You should read it."

"I'm guessing it's an actual diary of a real soldier from the First World War, ya?"

"Catnip." Bryan replied. "Edited to be published of course… they had to shorten it or something… but the training they went through isn't as different as what I had to do… war hasn't changed either… all wars are started by petty things… I mean, the most revolutionary war in history was started by some berk shooting one guy and his wife - nothing special…"

Ray laughed. "Oh, how nice of you, Bryan Kuznetsov."

The Falcon merely shrugged. "It's the bloody truth." He answered as he stubbed out the cigarette. "The five most civilised powers at that time decided to screw the formalities and beat the shit out of each other - Germany, Britain, France, Austria-Hungary and Russia." He shot a mischievous glance at the neko-jin. "I didn't see you guys in there."

Ray returned the look. "Too busy."

"Doing what? Playing with your yarn and sharpening your claws?"

Ray chuckled and Bryan looked at the laughing Tiger with a smile of his own, before following Ray's gaze to look up at the night sky.

"I think we were doing more than that, Bry. But why should we get involved with your mess?"

"It weren't our fault."

"Oh really? Explain."

Their chatter carried on through the night, slowly moving from topic to topic - wars to beyblading, to other bladers, to bit beasts, to legends, back to countries…

-------------

Ray sat up suddenly, thin covers falling off his torso. He frowned as he looked around the wooden cabin…

Wait, he was **inside** a cabin… last thing he remembered was chatting with Bryan **outside** his hut…

The door opened and Bryan stepped in. His dark cargos were tucked into his black, snow boots, but all that clothed his torso was a thick bandage underneath a black trench coat.

"You're awake."

Ray nodded silently.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah… thanks…"

A person with shaggy black hair emerged behind Bryan. "Good morning, brother."

Ray blinked in surprise. "Hey Lee…"

"Brought you some breakfast." The Lion walked out from behind the Falcon, carrying a plate of bacon, tomatoes and egg in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. "Managed to save it from Gary."

Ray chuckled. "Thanks, Lee."

"I need to put the medic-pack away otherwise Sensei will skin me alive." Lee apologised. "But I'll be back soon, kay?"

"Okay, sure." Ray replied with a nod. Lee flashed him a smile and left swiftly. The neko-jin placed the plate on the bedside table, but took a sip of the tea. He caught a question within Bryan's lilac orbs. "Not really hungry, to be honest."

Bryan shrugged. "But you were sleepy."

Ray cocked his head. "What's the time, then?"

"Eleven." He smirked at the shocked Tiger. "Kai said you were an early riser… I'm beginning to think he's a liar…"

The Chinese blader rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Bryan. We were up till near-dawn, just talking… I'm guessing you brought me in." Bryan nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it… though, I have to admit, it was rather tempting to leave you there." He smirked at the glare. "You look like a kitten when you sleep… Kitten."

Red streaked across Ray's cheeks and nose and he coughed, looking away.

"Uh… so, er, Lee bandage you?"

Bryan's smirk widened at the sudden change of topic. "Yeah. He was sent by your Sensei but… he's a cool guy."

"Yeah, he is. 'Didn't think you'd get along, to be honest…"

Bryan shrugged again. "Never judge a book by its cover…. What do you think Tala's like around us?"

"…" Ray thought hard about it. "Like Kai? Anti-social? Harsh?"

"Pah, no. He's a total sarcastic wise-ass who is warmer than a hot water bottle."

Ray blinked. "Really?"

Bryan nodded. "But, if you get on his bad side… boy…"

-------------

Blue eyes narrowed. "How did you find out where he was?"

"I know one of the Generals who's close to General Yelkov."

"Who?"

"Yelkov. Bryan's general."

He nodded. "Fine. Just bring him back unharmed."

"Unharmed?"

"…Well… maybe a little…"

-------------

"I can't believe you already know your way around the forest… it took me more than a year to do it!"

Bryan shrugged. "Practise."

"Practise?"

"The Abbey's corridors and hallways were like a labyrinth… only, instead of a Minotaur, there was a purple haired bastard and his legion of scientists…"

Ray studied the Falcon as they walked through the lush, green forest, the bright sunlight peeking through the leaves and branches and creating patterns upon the ground and their own bodies… but also shadows.

Suddenly, a being swung from a branch behind them and slammed right into Bryan's back, knocking him to the floor, the person, landing somewhere in front.

Ray was grabbed and pulled against a firm chest, arms clasped around his arms and waist. He struggled.

"Hey, stop, please! I don't want to hurt you!" A voice pleaded in his ear. It sounded so genuine that for a second or two, Ray stopped.

"You big softie, Alexei." The other being muttered - a female, judging by the voice. Her long purple hair cascaded down her back and she was clothed in all black. Two lightning streaks were tattooed beneath her left eye. She looked down at Bryan, who was slowly struggling to lean on his elbows. "Hello, dear brother."

"Brother?"

Bryan coughed. "You bitch, Alana…" he gasped, head down and panting.

The girl, Alana, cocked her head. "I thought the Army was supposed to make you stronger, Bryan."

He winced and a hand curled around his bandaged chest, settling on his back.

Alana looked over at Alexei, the man who was holding Ray. "I guess I have a bit more power than I thought, Alex."

She looked back at Bryan when they heard a groan. "That's a rib gone again…"

Alana froze. "Rib? _Again_?" She helped him up, noticing how he was leaning on her, his body hunched up. "Bryan, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think he's here with a bandaged body?" Ray snapped. "He was attacked a few days ago and almost killed!"

"Now that was a point Tala failed to give me…"

Bryan groaned again. "Tala…? Oh, fuck… now I have Wolfie against me…"

"Alex, help me with him."

Ray was let free, and Alexei - a man with a muscular body and dark, messy hair - walked over to Alana, taking her place and helping Bryan walk.

"We better get him back to the village. Lee will want to take a look at him."

-------------

"So, let's start again, shall we?" Alana asked. "Hello big brother."

Bryan rolled his eyes, resting his head on his crossed arms as he lay on his front, facing the foot of the bed. "Hello, baby sister."

"Now, how the fuck did you manage to get like this?"

"Rebels attacked me… I thought you would know…"

"And why would I?"

"I'm guessing you had a nosey through all my files… Yelkov might not have archived the attack yet…" He rested his forehead on his arms and groaned as a cool flannel was placed on his back, over the fractured rib. "Damnit, Lana, I was out of this place…! Then you have to-"

"Oh stop complaining, Bryan." Alana replied with a roll of her eyes. "You're strong. You'll be up and running in no time."

Bryan sighed and let his body relax as Ray took off the now-warm flannel and threw it in the bucket of cold water. Long, slender fingers traced a line down the center of the purple mark, caused by the fracture, but when his touch went near his spine, the Falcon tensed.

Ray frowned. "Does it hurt here?" He asked, kneading the area gently. Bryan nodded and Ray's frown increased. "Alana must have created a new injury."

Bryan raised his head to glare at his sister, who raised her palms in surrender. "Tala didn't tell me your body was still trying to cope with fatal injuries."

"Yelkov didn't want to disclose what happened. He said Tala would worry and…"

Alexei smirked. "Actually, I bet you told him not to." Bryan glared at him. "And Bingo was his name-o!"

"As well as being the closest thing I can get to a female chum and having the greatest male intuition ever - including built-in gaydar - he can read people prett-ty easily." Alana said smugly. "Comes in handy sometimes."

"Whatever." Bryan sighed, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. His mind unconsciously concentrated on the soft touches to his back and he began to-

Everyone in the room - albeit Bryan - winced as a rather loud '_crack!_' sounded.

"Fuck…" Bryan breathed.

"Sorry, Bryan!" Ray apologised quickly. When the Falcon didn't reply, he said quietly, "Did I hurt you?"

"Fuck no…" Ray blinked when he saw a big grin on Bryan's face - yup, a **_grin_**… scary… "That's been needing to click ever since I took a kick meant for Tala…"

"And… when was that?" Alana asked.

"Must be… seven years ago… So, thanks, Ray."

"Uhm… no problem?" He blinked and looked to the other two when he heard a yawn.

Alexei blinked at him, dark blue bangs hanging rather cutely over glazed onyx eyes. He smiled sheepishly. "Lana wouldn't let me sleep on the journey."

"Don't feed him that shit, Lex."

"What did Mr Yamoto tell you about lying, Lana?"

Alana ground her teeth at the memory. Darling Alexei had made her visit an anger management-therapist… it… didn't go well…

"But anywho, I'm tired, nonetheless. Am I allowed a little sleepy, Lana?"

The younger Kuznetsov sibling rolled her eyes. "'Course… if Ray's village wouldn't mind us camping here?"

Ray smiled. "The cabin next door is free. It's got two beds you can sleep in."

"Thanks." Alana paused. "Hey Bryan, you're a bit quiet, aren't you?"

She leant forward and brushed the long, silver locks away from Bryan's faced to see his eyes closed and face still. She noted his steady, deep breathing and smiled.

"Aw, so cute." Alexei crooned. "Wittle Bwyan fell asleep."

Alana laughed. "Even after a decade or so, he still looks peaceful when he sleeps." She smiled at a memory or two but finally looked up at Ray after a few minutes. "See you in the morning, Ray. And thanks."

"No problem." Ray replied with a laugh. "Night."

"Night Ray!" Alexei said with a tight hug.

"You are too cuddly for your own health, Lex." Ray heard Alana say before the door was closed.

Ray smiled, turning to the sleeping Falcon. He seemed to calm down all together at the sight of the serene and vulnerable Russian and couldn't help but perch on the edge of the bed and touch the metallic strands of the Falcon. They were like silk – and Ray wasn't kidding.

Submerging his fingers in the silver strands, he ran his fingers over Bryan's scalp, following the indent of the cut when he reached it.

He began to think what Bryan would do if he woke up to Ray touching him. Would he let Ray carry on or throw him out…?

Sighing, he threw a thick blanket over his frame and placed a pillow within reach, before leaving the cabin.

-------------

"Mornin' Bry."

Lilac eyes regarded the smiling neko-jin sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

Bryan groaned and his head hit the pillow.

"So now who's the sleepy one."

"Fuck off, Kitten."

Ray bit back his laughter.

"Where's Lana and Alexei?" Bryan asked, still lying on his front.

"Gone to the nearest city to get a message to Tala or something." Ray replied. He cocked his head. "Your back hurt?"

Bryan sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and testing his back. "No, not really. A pang here and there, but no pain. I'll be fine. I must have just aggravated an old wound…"

Ray nodded. "Good." He hesitated. "Wanna go to the waterfalls?"

"I have a better place." Bryan replied with a smirk as he stood up. He moved over to the door, where Ray was standing. "Meet me behind my cabin in five."

-------------

And so, just over five minutes later, the two were walking through the forest, towards a secret destination. Ray kept glancing at Bryan questioningly but the Falcon either ignored it or waved it off.

They neared a… well, it was either a small mountain or a very big hill.

"In there."

"**In**?"

"Yes 'in'. God, you make it sound as if I'm asking the mountain to jump on you…" Bryan muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's **not** what you're asking?" Ray retorted, sarcastically.

"Kitten, I'm a wind falcon – not an earth mover." Bryan replied matter-of-factly. "But, to clarify – we're going inside. Trust me, it isn't a volcano – I've tested it." A gust of wind blew against their bodies. "Okay, fine – _Falborg_ tested it."

Ray chuckled and followed Bryan as the Falcon moved towards the beginning of the slope, which was surrounded by thick shrubbery and foliage. Bryan pushed the bushes out the way, ducking away from creeping vines and hanging branches, Ray following in his wake.

Bryan, then suddenly, disappeared down a hole. The Tiger was suddenly reminded of Alice in Wonderland when the white rabbit went down the hole and Alice had to follow it down.

"Hey Alice? You coming or what?"

Apparently, so was Bryan.

Ray jumped down the small hole, landing in what looked like a small tunnel.

"Call me Alice one more time and I'll kill you."

"What? Strangle me with your headband? I don't think so."

Ray rolled his eyes and trailed after the Falcon, down the passageway, somewhat crouched.

When he was able to stand fully, he gasped.

In front of him, was an underground haven – thick, lush green plants and trees surrounded a large pool - where water bubbled in under the surface from an estuary -, which was beside a smaller one that was frothing; obviously a hot spring. Ray looked up to see where the light was coming from to see a large hole or two near the top. A bird flew overhead.

"Like it?"

"It's… beautiful…" Ray murmured. "How did you find it?"

"Stumbled upon it. Saw that hole outside and climbed up the mountain to look in it. And here I found it."

Ray wandered forwards, brushing past long grass and various bushes, looking around in awe at the beautiful sight of peacefulness.

"Is this where you go when you can't sleep or when I'm busy…?" Ray asked, looking at his reflection in the clear, calm pool.

Bryan stood beside him, also looking in. "Yeah… it's like my secret spot where I come to relax."

"Th-then why show me?"

"Because…" Bryan blinked. "Because… I don't know. I just… have. Because, I guess, then I have _something_ to share with _someone_. And… that something happens to be this and that someone happens to be you."

Ray smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on." He jerked his head at the water.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Bryan frowned. "Not coming in?"

"No thanks."

"Yes you are."

"N-No I'm not, Bryan."

Bryan smirked and Ray made a small sound before running away. Bryan chuckled and rushed after the Chinese blader. The Tiger crouched behind a thick bush, hiding, while the Falcon – like a natural predator – stalked after the feline.

"Ray, it's only water."

Ray stayed quiet, knowing his voice would draw the Russian towards him-

"Gotcha!"

Ray was grabbed around the waist from behind and thrown over a shoulder. The neko-jin made a surprised sound and looked behind him to see silver hair.

"Bryan! Put me down!"

"No chance, Kitten." Bryan replied. "Now…"

"Bryan… what are you- Bryan!"

The Falcon had rushed to the pool and had jumped straight in – him and the Tiger too, both fully clothed. A few moments later, Ray surfaced, spluttering and coughing to clear his lungs of water. Bryan broke the surface gracefully, with a smirk.

Ray glared at the Falcon. "Thank you, Bryan."

"Welcome."

The Tiger dunked the Russian under the water by pushing on his head, but Bryan retaliated by grabbing the lithe ankle and pulling Ray under too.

-------------

After what seemed like a lifetime for them, the Chinese and Russian teens staggered out of the cool water, laughing and absolutely soaked. They collapsed on a spot of grass where the sun's rays were present and sighed.

"That was fun." Ray admitted.

"Do it again sometime?"

"Voluntarily…" Ray couldn't help but chuckle. "Actually, involuntarily is just as fun."

Bryan smirked. "Didn't actually think you'd say that…"

"Well, I did…" Ray replied.

He looked over at the Falcon to see Bryan had his eyes closed, hands behind his head and just generally relaxed. His silver hair seemed to glow in the light, the metallic locks acting like a mirror to the light.

The Falcon cracked open a moonlight eye. "What?"

Ray looked away. "Nothing."

"No. Why were you staring at me?" Bryan asked. "I don't have shit on my face, do I?"

Ray laughed. "No, no. I didn't realise I was staring at you, sorry."

Bryan shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Don't worry 'bout it, Kitten."

"Could you stop it with the 'kitten' comments?"

"Ehm… no."

"Bryan, I'm a bloody tiger – not a kitten".

"You sleep like one."

"Like what?"

"A kitten."

"I do not."

"And how the hell do you know?"

Ray didn't reply, just sat up with a 'humph' and crossed both his arms and legs, glaring at the pool before him.

"Hey," Bryan said, rubbing the neko-jin's forearm, still lying down, "come on. You're a tiger by day, but a kitten by night. That's okay for you?"

"…Fine… but will you cut the 'kitten' nickname?"

"No chance, sunshine."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Worth a shot…"

"What's this?"

"Huh? What's what?"

"This scar… what happened? It… looks as if it was bad."

Ray looked away and Bryan understood.

"It was from our battle, wasn't it…?"

Ray looked back and nodded. Bryan sat up and studied the long, pale line that ran from under Ray's shirt down to his elbow.

"…I'm sorry."

"Bryan-"

"No, I really am… I'm a total fucking coward. I should have just let the bastard kill me instead of doing that to you, just to put on a show for Voltaire and Boris…"

"Bryan." Ray took the Falcon's head within his hands, staring right into silvery orbs, noses just touching. "You did the best thing. If you had refused, both you and I would be dead – I can tell. Boris would have chosen a blader who he thought was more ruthless than you and…" Ray sighed. "You need to stop wallowing in pity and depressive thoughts."

Bryan didn't reply, only let his head drop onto Ray's shoulder. The Tiger blinked but let it pass, wrapping his arms around the Falcon's back.

"Driger… Driger must have made a mark on you… somewhere…"

"He did."

"Where?" Bryan made no sound or move. "Bry-"

"Fine…" The Russian sighed heavily and sat up, turning his back to Ray, before pulling his shirt over his head.

Ray blinked at the ashen, well-built and toned back for a few heart beats, before noticing a long, jagged, pale line stretching down from just below Bryan's shoulder to mid-back…

And then another next to it.

And another three next to that; the last half the length of the others…

And, nearby those lines, as if mirrored, another set of five jagged lines ran down to mid-back… they looked like-

"Claw marks…" Ray murmured, tracing the longest of the ten with a slim finger.

A shiver cruised Bryan's spine. "I guess it happened when both you and I were knocked out. I've heard bit beasts go wild when they masters are not there to stop them."

"Where was Falborg?"

"…I don't know…" Bryan admitted. "She was tired… I… _overworked_ her during the matches…"

Ray nodded and laid his head in the middle of the two sets of claw marks. The Falcon peered over his shoulder to look at the neko-jin, but, since he couldn't see him fully, he just let his head drop back, looking up at the high ceiling of the cavern.

The pressure where Ray's head was disappeared, but the warmth escaping from his body stayed within Bryan's senses as the Tiger crawled around to Bryan's front.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured, leaning forward, placing a hand on the Falcon's shoulder for stability.

"I should be sorry."

Ray shook his head. "Neither or us should be sorry. It was not our choices."

Bryan opened his arms and Ray took the hint, leaning against the warm, bare chest of his friend, sighing when the elder enveloped him in his arms, in a affectionate, brotherly hug.

For minutes, they sat in silence, the sun burning high in midday and peeking through the holes in the hollow mountain haven…

"Well, this is a nice bonding session." Ray commented.

"It is… should do it again sometime…"

Ray chuckled, but quietened down for a few heart beats. "Hey, Bryan…? Do you still beyblade?"

Bryan shook his head. "I haven't since the tournament. Tala has my blade parts but…" He removed the glove of his right hand to show a bandage wrapped around his palm. "I still have Falborg."

"I'm guessing her bit chip is hidden in there." Ray replied.

"She… assures me – when I need help, she's there." Bryan said, curling his fingers around the fabric – a glow emitted from within the bindings.

"You must have a strong connection."

"We might…" Bryan thought about it. "I don't know. I think she just finds it her duty to stay."

"Maybe…" A pause… "I'm gunna miss you when you leave, Bry."

"I know." Bryan gave the lithe frame a gentle squeeze. "And I'll miss you… but we'll see each other soon. When I get back to Tala, he'll get my ass in gear and I'll be beyblading in no time-"

"Meaning you'll enter the tournament?" Ray finished, looking up with bright eyes and a smile. Bryan nodded. "Finally… some proper competition."

"You couldn't beat all those berks at the last tournament."

"How'd you find that out?"

"It's a little someone called Lee."

"Stupid Lion…" Ray grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, but he said you were close. Close is enough." Bryan replied, nudging him in the side.

"But not enough."

"No… but if anyone should have sent their asses into next year, it should have been you."

Ray smiled and Bryan couldn't help but smile back…

Breaths mingled and body heat fused, indicating very close proximity of persons, but neither had control over what they were doing. Slowly, they leant closer, eyes flickering closed and breathing becoming deep…

As soon as they lips barely grazed each other, Ray let out a deep sigh, tilting his head-

They shot apart when an explosion rocked the ground.

-------------

Alana and Alexei © Phoenixandashes  
Any other unrecognisable characters © meh  
The Phoenix Seal of Approval © me-eh-ehhhhh!

...that's about it really... -looks around- yup...


	3. Sleepy Soldier

Demi: thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter... though, looking at the stats for this story, there are quite a lot of people reading... but not reviewing. You guys - to be very, very honest and cruse - are fucking lucky. If this weren't a request and if Wolfie wasn't my bestest buddy, then i'd demand reviews. Harsh - but it's how i feel.

And also, i understand that people want Kai/Tala action - it IS coming. But please remember, this is a Bryan-centric fic, really. Okies?

-Cries- this fic has gained the Phoenix Seal of Approval, luckily given a day or so ago… but my Phoenix has gone because she's been grounded by an evil mummy… -growls-

Ne, on with the fic. Time for the Bry/Ray action -giggles-

-------------

An explosion rocked the ground and the two shot apart.

"W-What…?" Ray asked breathlessly, eyes wide and staring into Bryan's. "What was that?"

"I don't know but it sounded bad…" Bryan looked towards the entrance of the haven. "Come on."

Ray stood, allowing Bryan to rise too. The Falcon pulled on his shirt and shrugged on his trench coat, pulling out something from the inside pocket – a hand gun.

The Russian loaded the gun before cocking it, his finger resting almost snugly over the trigger.

"Come on." Bryan repeated with a nod.

The two ran towards the exit silently, Bryan going first through the tunnel, surprising Ray when the Falcon grabbed his hand. The Tiger said nothing – nor did he pull his hand away. He simply squeezed the reassuring grasp and followed obediently.

Crawling out of the hole at the end, Bryan's soldier sense was… well… tingling. He urged Ray behind him as they crept through the foliage and into the clearing, sticking to the edges to make sure they could be shielded.

And when the bushes in front of them rustled, Bryan growled, gun fixed on the shrubs ahead-

"Yelkov…" Bryan sighed and lowered his gun, but not letting down his guard, as his General walked out from behind the greenery, various men following, including Alana and Lee. "What's going on?"

"Bryan, why in Satan's trousers did you not tell me a number of your men and a few others from another regiment were part of the Rebellion?" Yelkov was glaring fiercely at the eighteen year old.

"You never asked." Bryan replied, eyes narrowed at his sister – he had a feeling it was down to her. "I was going to tell you when I got back, but I'm guessing it is too late now."

"Indeed." The Hawk replied. "They are attacking as we speak. The Foxes and Hares are holding up fine, but I need my Lieutenant-General to help me and the remainder of your men."

Bryan nodded. "You only had to say the word." He turned to the Tiger. "Ray, go back with Lee – I'm guessing that's why he's here. I'll be okay, don't worry your little feline head about it."

Ray frowned at the comment, but nodded. "If you get hurt in anyway, you're paying for all the medical equipment."

"Deal." Bryan replied with a smirk. It faded slowly. "Just promise me something – stay out of danger. Or at least try to."

The Tiger nodded. "Good luck."

But, as the neko-jin began to walk away, Bryan's body reacted before his mind could figure out what he was doing–

Or maybe it was his heart, because the Russian reached out and grabbed the lithe wrist of the Chinese boy, yanking him back. In a second, Bryan's lips were covering Ray's in a simple, yet spiritually deep, kiss. Ray pulled his hand out of Bryan's grip and for a heart beat, Bryan thought he was going to push him away.

Ray did the opposite. He pushed his palm against Bryan's and laced their fingers together, the other hand coming up to hold the back of the Falcon's head.

For those moments, nothing but each other existed in the world – there was no conflict… just understanding…

Bryan pulled away slowly. "I've only just realised…" He whispered so no one would hear. "_Ya Tebya Lyublyu_, Ray Kon."

He walked away, their intertwined fingers – as if in slow motion – slipping away from each other. Ray stood in shock, watching Bryan walk past his General, sister and the other soldiers, through the bushes and trees… out of sight.

In a matter of seconds, it was only the two neko-jins left in the clearing.

'_Ya Tebya Lyublyu, Ray Kon_.' The words echoed in his mind. What did they mean…?

"Ray…" Lee rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on…"

-------------

"So Bryan," Alana began, keeping up with his Brother's fast pace, "how long with Kon?"

"I'm guessing that you're here to fight with us." Bryan snapped fiercely. "This means you are a soldier. This means I am your superior. This means you will refer to me as 'sir', no matter your relation to me. Is that clear?"

Alana raised an eyebrow. "Crystal… _sir_."

"You will follow my orders, regardless what others tell you." Bryan continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Conversations with topics such as that will not happen, understand?"

Alana sighed. "Yes, sir."

"And for God's sake-" Bryan halted, holding Alana by the shoulders, "Don't bloody get shot."

"Yes sir!"

Bryan smirked. "Now… let's show them what us Kuznetsovs can do…"

-------------

Ray was, to be perfectly honest, in turmoil. He walked past houses where women and children packed up supplies – apparently just in case the rebellion got to their village, so they could leave. The atmosphere of the whole village was grim.

Most husbands, sons, brothers, uncles and nephews were off helping in the fighting, which was taking place down in a valley below the village – boyfriends too.

'Boyfriend…' Ray thought. Could he class himself and Bryan and boyfriends just after one, possibly passionate kiss?

They were close before they kissed – best friends and brothers…

But if they were to be boyfriends, that would class him as… gay. Now, he had no problem with homosexuals at all – I mean, he got on well with Alexei – but his friends might not…

The White Tigers would always respect him – might not be totally comfortable, but they'd still be his friends.

The Bladebreakers… Max would be very understanding; Hilary would congratulate him; Kenny would say he was very happy for the Tiger, but then give him a lecture on safe sex and STDs and all that jazz; Kai wouldn't give a hoot; and Tyson would just be casual with it, but also object to choosing Bryan, he could tell.

Bryan… God, the neko-jin prayed that the Falcon would be safe…

He dug his hands into his pockets in a depressive sign-

He pulled out what felt like smooth metal…and gasped, stopping dead in his tracks.

It was Falborg's bit chip.

**Flashback**

_He pushed his palm against Bryan's and laced their fingers together, the other hand coming up to hold the back of the Falcon's head, the kiss still as deep as it had been at the start. _

_With his free hand, Bryan slipped the bandage off his hand and slid both the cloth and his bit chip into the pocket of Ray trousers, praying Falborg would protect Ray if he didn't come back._

**End Flashback**

Ray curled his fingers around the cool metal with his other hand, before delving into his pockets to find the white linen.

He held it to his nose and inhaled, breathing the scent of the person clouding his mind. He whimpered quietly before tucking both Driger's and Falborg's bit chips within the folds and tying it around his palm like Bryan had.

A soft breeze blew past, caressing his skin with the blossom and flower petals that were carried along by it and his hand warmed up with a green glow, his body slowly heating too with the spiritual energy.

The Tiger couldn't help but smile, his fingers curled around the cloth.

He made his way through the streets, through a small portion of forest, and emerged on a long cliff that hung over a slow river. Near the edge was a red swing bench that – as a kid – he and his friends would sit on and talk.

Curling up on the red wood, he closed his eyes, hugging his knees, mind concentrating on the trickling of water to banish the sounds of explosions and gun fire some way behind him…

-------------

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

They watched as some of the rebels climbed onto one of the military tanks, heading straight towards the hatch of the large machine.

"Watch my back." Bryan shouted.

"Watch your- Bryan!" Alana shrieked as her brother ran out from behind the safety of the boulder and into the open land, racing towards the large tank, where the rebels were already climbing in. "Fucking loonatic. 'Don't bloody get shot' he says. Don't **you** bloody get shot, more likely. I should be saying it to him…"

Bryan pulled out his gun, cocking it as he jumped onto the hijacked military vehicle. Punching one of the rebels off the tank, he jumped down the open hatch. As soon as he landed, he fired a shot right into the back of a mutineer's head before having the wrestle with the third and final. A tank soldier – having regained consciousness – was the one to kill the Chinese rebel.

"Get this thing moving." Bryan ordered, noting that everyone but himself and the soldier were dead. "And try to drive it over as many bastards as you can. That's an order, by the way."

The soldier nodded with a grin of satisfaction – to be able to kill many people with just the tank's runners was a treat in itself; then being able to kill the people who killed his friends was a bonus.

"Where?" The soldier asked as Bryan took the canon's controls.

"Their front line." There was no move. "That's an order, now do it!"

The soldier did so, driving as fast as he could straight at the Rebellion's front line, Bryan firing explosives in various directions to confuse their opposition.

"Stop."

The driver, with shaking hands, did so before following Bryan out of the tank, via the top hatch.

The Lieutenant-General let the man go first off the vehicle, smiling at the large group of mutineers that were staring at him with shocked expressions, some staring at the ground below the tank where half their friends had been.

"It's all yours, gents." Bryan told them, nudging the soldier to run back to their own front line.

"Sir," The soldier asked as they ran, "why did you just give them the tank?"

"Trust me, soldier." Bryan assured.

Luckily, their front lines were not that far apart, each being one side of the valley, using rocks and plants as coverage – the distance being the length of a football pitch or two.

They reached their side quickly, the soldier being welcomed by his friends; Bryan by his fearsome sister.

"Bryan, you may be my superior, but I have reasons to question your actions."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Bryan, you gave them a fucking tank!"

"They won't want it."

"How did you work that one out!"

As if on cue, the tank – with the many rebels inside and nearby – blew up in a huge explosion that rocked the very ground they stood on.

Bryan simply stared at his sister. "Very easily."

"Oh…" Alana replied. "What did you use?"

"Extra Reginald. Can't make a bomb without Reginald. Makes a very nice 'boom'."

"And it spreads body parts over a large radius." Alana commented as what appeared to be a foot – complete with boot – landed nearby, still smoking.

"That too."

-------------

He felt warmth all around him…

He felt a soft breeze brush against his skin…

He felt whatever he was lying on rock to and fro…

The thing he was lying on was both soft and hard…

It was also breathing…

Ray's eyes snapped open to see the sun slowly setting, casting an orange and pink glow over the land and stream. He looked down to see a blanket draped over him, a muddy trench coat and muddy boots on the grass underneath.

Looking up, he realised he was lying on the swing bench, in between Bryan's legs, leaning against the elder's chest, arms wrapped possessively around his lithe form.

Bryan was asleep. Deeply, Ray guessed, because of the worn out expression on his face, along with blood flecks and mud. Silver locks, as always, shone reflectingly.

And, the Tiger realised, the reason why the bench swung on its own was because of the wind. It strangely blew strong enough to rock it forward, then died down while it went back. Then it blew again… then stopped…

'Falborg…'

Ray let his head drop down again and watched the sun set fully, eyes half lidded in contentment. Everything was okay… everything would be okay… everything was peaceful and nothing could spoil it…

"I think he's up here."

…Apart from other people.

Ray sighed and closed his eyes when he heard various footsteps. He knew Mariah was there, but who else, he didn't know – he had an inkling he didn't care either.

"Oh…"

"Well, isn't that cute." Mariah giggled.

Another feminine laugh – Alana. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Should we wake them?"

There was a pause. "No. Bryan needs his sleep and if we just take Ray away, Bryan will be left vulnerable and – when he wakes up – slightly confused. He might think that Ray left because he doesn't want to be near him."

"Ya, you're right…" Mariah replied. "But the village elder needs to see them. Didn't say fully why – something about justice."

"The rebels?" Alana guessed. "Yelkov and Bryan both mentioned something about capturing some before the battle even started."

Ray groaned internally. It hadn't been fully solved then. Knowing his luck, the rebels that had been caught were most likely from his village, meaning the elder would request them back and that meant Bryan would be in danger for the short time he was here…

"Young Ones, what is wrong?" A voice called, Ray recognising it as the village elder. "Why do you hesitate to bring them?"

He heard Mariah hurry away and vaguely heard her explaining what was happening. Two sets of footsteps drew nearer afterwards, and the aroma of herbs and spices entered Ray's senses.

"Ah…" The elder murmured. "I see why now. You do not wish to spoil such a serene moment that they will not be able to achieve in a long time, correct?" There were obviously nods. "Leave them and follow me back. Or, if you wish, you may stay and look over them. I will deliver the verdict."

"Sensei," Mariah said quickly, "you mustn't… I mean, Ray won't be happy with those traitors in the village."

"Bryan will be leaving soon." The elder pointed out. "And true friends stay together no matter what. Ray will also leave – along with the team – for the World Championships is drawing ever closer. The men will be kept under strict surveillance."

"No, no, no, you don't understand." Alana corrected. "Ray and Bryan **love** each other. They're not just friends – they're… soul mates… they're each other's lives. Their happiness depends on the other's. If Ray is unhappy, then so will Bryan. If Bryan is unhappy, then Ray will be sad. And it not only how they feel, it's how secure they'll be. Bryan is protective – trust me, I bloody know – and Ray will get annoyed if Bryan feels it's his job to protect him every time one of the rebels is even smelt. Don't ask me how I know – I just… do."

There was a long pause after Alana's lengthy speech. Nature filled the silence, though; birds singing, the water trickling and wind blowing gently.

"You are very wise." Was all the elder said before walking away.

Mariah sighed. "Come on… we might as well watch this."

The two girls left, leaving Ray – albeit Bryan – on his own.

His amber eyes opened again, fresh with tears and he noted the sun was only a golden sliver on the horizon. If his village was following traditions, the trial would take place as soon as the sun went. The reason was because they didn't want to upset the sun – the very thing that helped them live by making their plants grow and animals wake up.

Ray looked up at Bryan. The Falcon was still asleep, though the weary expression had left. The younger took a risk and leant up, pressing his lips against Bryan's in a chaste kiss.

Moonlight orbs flickered open slowly, gaining bearings very quickly. A smile crept onto his face when he met Ray's eyes and he sighed, nuzzling the Tiger's cheek affectionately.

"Well, that's a pleasant way to be woken up…" Bryan commented softly.

They chuckled, slowing down to a stop. Ray sighed and buried his face in Bryan's shirt.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I stink."

Ray laughed. "S'not that bad."

The echo of a gong being hit drifted over to them from the village and Ray sat up.

"The trial's starting."

"Trial?"

"The rebels."

Bryan nodded silently and Ray stood, allowing Bryan to sit up and pull his boots on.

Very soon, they were walking down the hill towards the village, hands clasped together, but no words passing between them. When they reached the clearing in which the village was situated, they stopped, Ray perching on a taller boulder and Bryan standing beside him.

In the centre of the circle of villagers was a group of elders in front of a row of five shackled men. Armed soldiers created an inner circle, obviously to tighten security.

"I shall not waste my time on retelling you what you are charged with – though your already knew before you were notified." The village Elder told them. "But… you are also to be charged with harming an innocent soul." There was a pause. Both Ray and Bryan thought it rather over dramatic. "Did you realise that your plans also involved destroying Ray Kon's life?"

Gasps rippled around the crowds and Bryan looked sharply at Ray, a question within his silvery orbs… but Ray didn't know either, still looking at the Elder in shock.

"We were never going to kill Ray!" One of the mutineers exclaimed – Bryan recognising it as the ringleader. "It was only Kuznetsov we were to kill! He almost took Ray's life!"

The Elder shook his head. "One does not have to kill to destroy another's life. Taking another precious to the first destroys life just as well."

Ray smiled and looked at Bryan, reaching for his hand and gripping it, tightly. Bryan couldn't help but smile back – something the Elder caught when he looked over.

"Therefore!" He proclaimed loudly. "You are unfit to stay within this peaceful village and I will hand you over to the nearest authority."

As if on cue, Yelkov emerged from the crowd, cracking his knuckles, a sadistic grin on his face that Ray pondered if it had been influenced by Bryan's…

"Ah, General." The Elder said casually. "I'll hand over to you, shall I?"

Yelkov laughed. "Well…" He stood in front of the row of men, two armed soldiers flanking him. "Before I take you back to base and call for the Field-Marshal to deal with you himself, I would like you to say farewell to some young women… very familiar ladies, I should think."

At a point in the circle, people were shoved apart, and five women marched through, faces grim and disgusted as they stood before the five quivering men.

"Being a gentleman myself, I just can't let you go without saying goodbye to loved ones, can I?" Yelkov chuckled.

"I can't believe you!" A girl of sixteen-ish screamed at a man, who winced. "My own father wanting to do something like that! You killed people, dad! And you were going to upset Ray!" She turned her back on him. "I can't even look at you now."

"Pumpkin-"

But the word sent her over the edge and she ran off, crying, disappearing into one of the houses.

"Poor Kiza…" Ray murmured sympathetically.

And it went on like that – sisters and lovers screaming, crying and threatening the men…

And let's not forget the last one's mother…

"I cannot call you a son anymore!" The elderly lady told him sternly. "I put a roof over your head! I clothe you! I pay for all your needs! I do all your needs! And this is how you repay me!"

"Please mother-!"

"May the gods smite you down and rain bad luck on you for ever! And I hope it starts soon!"

As the old lady walked away, a white substance landed on the man's head, trickling down his face. A bird squawked over head, flying into the distance, relieved of a certain burden.

Yelkov smirked. "The gods are **very** quick these days…" He turned to the soldiers. "Take them back to camp. On no occasion will you undo their shackles."

The men were led – well, shoved, actually – away and slowly, the crowd dissipated. Ray watched Mariah run up to the Elder and hug him, a perverted grin stretching his face.

The Tiger rolled his eyes at the sight, but turned his gaze to Bryan, who returned the look. He slid off the rock and stepped into Bryan's open arms. He let loose a purr, nuzzling the Falcon's chest.

"Wha-? You _purr_?"

Ray looked up at him. "Hey, might I remind you it's night? I thought it was you who came up with the agreement 'Tiger by day; Kitten by night'."

Bryan smirked. "I forgot…" He rubbed his nose against Ray's in an Eskimo kiss. "So… shall we give this a go…?"

Ray nodded.

Not caring about passers-by, the two leant in, eyes flickering shut and letting their lips touch in a kiss. The single kiss turned into several deep ones, Ray having to wrap his arms around Bryan's neck to keep him upright.

Pulling away slowly, Ray sighed. "Yeah… this could work…"

There was a pause while they stared at each other…

"Right."

In a flash, Bryan heaved Ray over his shoulder, setting off around the outskirts of the village to the forest.

"I need a shower."

Ray rolled his eyes and placed his chin on his palm, his arm resting on Bryan's back.

-------------

"So, how did you almost get killed?"

Ray was sat on the edge of the waterfall's lake, Bryan behind him. Both their legs were in the cool water, Bryan's arms wrapped around the Tiger's waist and Ray's arms resting on them.

"I joined the army?" Bryan suggested, chin resting on Ray's shoulder.

Ray laughed. "No, I mean… the General and Mr Muzane found you some distance from the camp and the rebels had beaten you within an inch of your life… how did it happen?"

"…It was nightfall when they attacked. A large number. Some time into the fighting, I saw some of my men being chased by a few of the rebels into the forest, so I followed to help… my men, not the rebels." Ray chuckled and jabbed his elbow into Bryan's ribs, careful of any aches. "But, I was ambushed. The hit to my head – that's how I got the cut – stunned me for a moment or so, but that gave them the advantage… stabbed here, punched there… it went on. When Yelkov and Muzane arrived, I played dead until the rebels left."

"General Yelkov mentioned that… how did you?"

"I held my breath." Bryan replied. "One of the Abbey's training exercises was to expand lung capacity. By dunking us underwater for periods of time that got longer, we got the ability to hold our breaths for a long time. We got used to it."

"So that's how you held it for so long?"

Bryan nodded. "But fuck it hurt."

Ray laughed and rested his head on Bryan's, looking down into the water and watching their reflections. He gazed at it with half lidded eyes until something hit him-

Metaphorically, of course.

He sat up and scrambled up, moving to the area where they had left their clothes – they were only clad in their boxers – before shifting through and pulling out a white piece of material. He turned around to find Bryan standing right in front of him.

He pulled apart some folds to show two metal items.

Bryan smiled. "So you found her…" He took Falborg's bit chip. "Thanks." When Ray tried to hand back the white linen, he shook his head. "Keep it if you want."

Ray smiled and tucked it – and Driger – in the pocket of his trousers, watching Bryan place Falborg in the pocket of his trench coat. The Falcon then picked his things up.

"Come on." Bryan said. "I think it's time for a little more sleep."

"Lazy ass." Ray laughed, picking up his own clothes.

"Hey, you try fighting a battle and then staying up into the night." Bryan bit back, though a smirk on his face to lighten the retort. When Ray yawned, he snickered. "Sleepy kitty. You can stay in my cabin tonight… if you want, that is… it's just closer than yours."

Ray nodded, shifting his clothes to one arm, hooking his other with Bryan's and leaning his head on his shoulder. "That would be nice."

"But I accept no blame if my hands… wander."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Bry. Just remember this little kitty has claws."

"Heh, like to see you try, Kitten."

-------------

"Good morning, Bryan."

Bryan groaned, tugging the duvet higher over him and Ray. "Fuck off, 'Lana…" He slurred sleepily.

Alana smirked. "God, you're getting sloppy and you're turning into a right lazy ass.…"

"S'not a nice thing to say to God. He'll smite you where you stands…" The cocoon shaped mound of duvet replied, still slurry with sleep. "S'nine in the mornin', 'Lana… let us sleep… me, more to the point… you didn't have to fight a fuckin' war…"

Alana blinked. "Yes I did."

"Oh, so you did…" The cocoon muttered. "But you try leading a hundred bloody men who run about like headless chickens at the sight of a decapitated foot."

"A 'headless foot'?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Alana conceded with a roll of her eyes, "you sound like you need more sleep."

When his younger sister left, the Russian sighed, settling down to sleep for just a tad longer…

That is, until Ray started purring.

The Falcon opened his eyes and blinked at the neko-jin, who was curled up against him, a feline expression upon his face, a fang poking out over his lower lip. Bryan chuckled and held Ray closer, somehow enjoying the purrs that escaped the Chinese boy's throat.

Slowly and gradually, Ray stopped purring and woke up, amber eyes flickering open and blinking every so often.

He looked up at Bryan with a cute smile. "Morning Bry."

Bryan smirked. "Nice dream?"

"Ehm…" Ray blush heavily. "Maybe."

"About me?"

"Maybe…"

"And what was I doing?"

"It might not have been about you, Bryan."

"Oh I can tell… and it sounded like a very good and… pleasurable dream."

Ray blinked then rolled his eyes. "Only a day into the relationship and you have sex on the brain."

"No I don't."

"Yes he does!" Came a shout from behind the cabin door.

"You better thank God I'm not clothed, Alana Kuznetsov, or I'd fucking hunt you down!"

"Whaaaaaat, are you nudey?"

"Alana, I am not running out there in only boxer shorts."

"But it's bloody hot out here!" Alana protested, her voice coming clearer as the door opened. The purple haired girl stepped out from behind the wood in only a black bikini, with army-green shorts over the top. "Look at me."

"I'd rather not…" Bryan muttered. Ray chuckled and the Falcon smirked down at him.

The sight of the happy Kitten- Er… I mean, Tiger, gave Bryan the urge to kiss those smiling lips…

And that's what he bloody did.

"Oh, come on, guys! Get a room!"

Bryan pulled away quickly, blinking and looking over his shoulder at his sister. "We are in a room."

"Oh… righto, then I'll leave, shall I?"

"You do that."

"Alright then, I will."

"Well, go on then."

"But what if I don't want to do what you say?"

"Then you're classed as a pervert. Now shove off!"

"I'm shoving off! Alright, alright!"

The cabin door banged shut.

Bryan looked down at a frowning Ray. "Well, it's true."

"But if she is a pervert, then we'll know where she gets it from."

"Hey you-!"

-------------

Walking away, Alana rolled her eyes when the sounds of laughter – followed by moans – drifted from the cabin behind her.

"Boys…"

**_---A few days later ---_**

Ray sighed as he leant against the doorframe of his – well, actually, his and Bryan's – cabin, eyes half lidded to shield them from the burning sun. He watched people pass, as children tried to coax dogs to play with them (the dogs weren't having it – it was too bloody hot) and as girls swooned over half naked, sweaty men as they rebuilt a house that had collapsed a day or so ago.

And one of those half naked, sweaty men was Bryan. His ashen skin had taken a glow to it – not a tan, just… a glow.

He watched as the Falcon was clapped on the back by one of the men before he began to walk over to the cabin…

His journey, of course, was delayed by the flirty, swoony girls who didn't know that Bryan was – in fact – gay.

Nearby, Alana fell off her seat in laughter as the girls parted to let Bryan through, tears all in their eyes and pouts present on their lips in an attempt to get the Russian back.

"Alana?" Alexei asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, they-they look like they're eating lemons!"

Alexei rolled his eyes. "You loon."

But back to Bryan –

The elder entered the cool cabin, closing the door behind him and smirking at the seemingly innocent neko-jin lying on the bed, reading a book.

The Tiger looked up with a smile. "Hey Bry." He stood up and walked over to the sink, filling up a bowl with cold water and Bryan lay down, facing the foot of the bed and watching Ray. "How far you got with the house?"

"Nearly done. A day or so and it should be done." He eyed the bowl and flannel. "What's that for?"

"To cool you down, idiot." Ray replied.

"Ray, leave it, I'm- ah, that's nice…"

Ray bit back a snicker. "See?"

"Now I do…" Bryan groaned. "Damn, I hate hot weather. I miss Russia…"

"Bryan!" A shout drifted from outside, both recognising it as Alana. "A letter from Tala!"

"Ah… I hope it's a nice letter."

Ray chuckled and the door opened, both Alana and Alexei entering. Alana handed over a white envelope, sitting on one of the stools before him; Alexei doing the same.

Bryan opened it non-too-carefully and pulled out the letter:

_Dear Bryan,_

_First off, I'd like to apologise for getting Alana to get you. I overreacted and had no knowledge of the Rebellion – let alone where you were._

_So remind me, next time I need to find someone – don't send sisters._

Bryan laughed.

_Speaking of siblings, you'll never guess: Kai tracked down my family… or, what's left of them. I have a brother. Dimitri – he's five. He's a little ray of sunshine, my little Dima._

_Ha, Kai wants me to add in 'Please note sarcasm' but I'm not being sarcastic. Phoenix is paranoid – he thinks Dima has it in for him._

_But to the main reason for the letter – I need you back, Bry. I need my Falcon so that we can shake the Worlds and give Granger a run for his money._

_I also need you because Ian has gone plain stir crazy since he heard you were hurt and has proceeded to educate Dima about how 'great you are' and all that jazz-_

_You have a fan club, Bryan. Now isn't that scary?_

_But Bryan, I do want you back. I haven't heard from you in over a year, let alone seen you or heard your voice. Alana's said you've changed a lot… I'd like to see how._

_Please Bryan, for once in my life, I'm down on my knees begging you to come back. You'll always be a Demolition Boy._

_Tala_

Bryan sighed and stayed silent for some time, just rereading the letter over and over again.

Ray laid a hand on Bryan's shoulder and the Falcon looked up at him. "Bryan, just do what you feel is right. I'm always here for you." Something in the enveloped caught his eye and he picked it up, tugging out another piece of paper. "Something else, Bry."

Bryan took the second note and opened it, smiling as soon as he saw the writing. "This has to be Dimitri." He commented, noting the messy handwriting, written with a red pencil.

_Big brother gets very sad wen he thinks of you. Kai looks after him _('comfort' had obviously tried to be written, but was mis-spelt and crossed out so many times that the kid had tried another word) _but big brother is still sad. He still crys at night. I hear him in my bed and I go to him and I cuddle up to him and Kai and he some times stops crying but only some times. Ian says that you always yused to cheer big brother up when he was sad and that you are big brother's bigger brother. Does that make you mine too? If you are my bigger brother, then I want to meet you and see you cheer big brother up. _

_Bye bye!_

_(Please come home. Ian says that army took you. Army sounds like a mean person and I don't like mean persons. I hit them. I bet I get it from big brother. He hits Ian and Kai when they are mean. Does big brother get it from you?)_

There was a pause.

"So what'll it be, Bryan?" Alana asked.

-------------

Please people - REVIEW! -pulls on hair-

And chapter four won't be updated as fast as this one was, due to the fact that this chapter was written straight after chap 2. Chap 4 only has a page or two... so, i'll try to be as quick as i possibly can - For my Wolfie -smiles-


	4. Soldier's Games

Demi: finally, we're back in the biz! This chapter has gained the **Phoenix Seal Of Approval** ©.

Enjoy, Wolfie!

-----------------------------------

Bryan hung his head. "I have to go back…" He sat up and held Ray close. "I'm sorry…"

"Bryan, it's okay. We'll see each other at the tournament – and after that too." Ray told him, rubbing his now cool back. "When will you go?"

Bryan paused, thinking it over. "Day after tomorrow… the sooner the better… or I might change my mind."

"If you do, I'll drag you back to Russia." Alana threatened. "I need to see my Yasha."

Bryan blinked. "Who's Yasha?"

"Her fiancé." Alexei literally sang. "Aw, they're so cute, Bryan."

"Hm?" The Falcon cocked an eyebrow. "Fiancé, eh? And when will I meet said boy?"

"Boy?" Alexei cut in. "Hah, he's eleven years older than her. I think he should be classed as a man, since he **is** twenty-seven."

"Alexei, if you don't bloody shut up, I'll make sure you never utter a syllable again." Alana warned.

"Bryan," Ray whispered in the Falcon's ear. "Don't be a hypocrite. I'm nearly two years younger than you. That may not be much compared to them, but still…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow at the new piece of information but sighed. "I'll just have to wait to meet him to judge…"

Alana looked at him expectantly. "So…"

"So what?"

"Well, I'm waiting for the volcano to blow it's top."

"I'd be a hypocrite."

Alana glanced at Ray but said nothing else.

"I just hope you have thought about it all and that he loves you as much as you love him."

"Indubitably."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Alana?"

"Yup, Ray?"

Ray smiled. "You were right. Up on the cliff. What you said about me and Bryan."

"What did you say up on the cliff?" Alexei questioned.

"Oh nothing…" Alana muttered.

"It wouldn't happen to be anything about soul mates and all that jazz, would it?" Alexei asked the neko-jin, who nodded. The onyx eyed Otter shot Alana a small glare. "You hypocrite."

"So what if I said what you said. I took no credit."

"But Sensei thought you are wise, Alexei." Ray assured. "Well, he said that Alana was wise, but if you came up with those points, then you're wise."

Alexei gave Ray a big smile of gratitude. "Thanks Ray-Ray."

"So," Alana cut in, "do you want me to get a message to Tala?"

"About coming home?" Bryan smirked. "I feel like giving him a heart attack."

Alana laughed. "You'll drown. He'll be crying so much you'll drown."

"Meh, I can swim."

-----------------------------------

Ray lay awake. He couldn't sleep again. His mind buzzed with thoughts. Too many thoughts…

His amber eyes swept down to the Falcon, who was cast in a silvery light due to the moon. A muscled arm was wrapped around the neko-jin's waist possessively and Bryan's face was pressed into Ray's neck; fast asleep.

He couldn't help but think that he only had one day to spend with the Falcon before he left. Then, they'd have to wait until the tournament – but even then, it'd have to be a sneak-fest.

He was also not able to sleep because of a certain… fantasy. He wanted Bryan to take him. He wanted Bryan to touch him. He wanted his last night to be memorable.

Call it lust if you want – Ray called it infatuation.

Ray sighed. "You don't know how much I love you, Bryan…" He whispered.

'_Yes I do…'_

-----------------------------------

It was Bryan's time to watch the neko-jin sleep.

The sun had risen, its golden rays illuminating the cat-like teen and his companion.

The Falcon brushed ebony bangs from his boyfriend's face with a small smile stretching his pale features, stroking the unblemished cheek gently.

The corner of Ray's lips tugged upwards. "Morning…"

"Morning. You okay?"

"Yeah…" Ray shifted on his side and burrowed into Bryan's frame. "You?"

"I'm fine. Uneasy… but okay."

"Why uneasy?"

The Falcon hid his face in the Neko-jin's hair. "Meeting Tala and the team again… and leaving you."

Ray smiled. "We'll see each other at the tournament…"

"I know, but I'll miss doing this."

"Me too… never would have thought."

"Hm?"

"If someone told me when I was in the hospital that in just over a year, I'd be in Bryan Kuznetsov's bed – and willing – I'd most likely shoot myself, to be honest."

Bryan chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing someone didn't tell you." He nuzzled the fruit-scented hair. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here now."

"Mm…"

The Tiger tilted his head up hintingly and Bryan smirked, leaning down and kissing him gently. The Chinese teen sighed, opening his mouth and welcoming the Falcon's tongue with his own.

Ray's stomach tingled – a feeling he'd never felt before. He groaned, sliding his leg over Bryan's hip, shivering when the Falcon ran a cool hand down his outer thigh, right down to his ankle, making his toes curl.

"Ray…" Bryan breathed when he pulled away, lips brushing Ray's.

The Falcon moved onto the sun-blessed neck, kissing and nipping the Tiger's arched throat. The younger moaned, breathing coming faster and eyes closed.

"Bry…an…"

The elder rolled them over, pulling away to look into glazed amber eyes.

"I want you…" He murmured.

Ray leaned up, lips brushing Bryan's as he spoke. "Then take me."

Their lips came together, working against each other slowly, but avidly. Ray wrapped his slim legs around the strapping waist, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp when he felt something hard against his thigh. He groaned, knowing too well what it was, and felt his own stir with arousal-

"Ray! Ray! Tyson's on the phone!" A shout came from outside, as well as bangs on the door.

Bryan cursed colourfully and his head hit the pillow beside Ray. The Tiger groaned, trying to ignore the throbbing in his nether regions.

"Answer it."

"What?"

"Go talk to Granger; he's not going to go away… unfortunately." Bryan sighed. "But you might want to splash yourself with cold water."

Ray chuckled, turning his head and kissing the pale cheek. "I'll be back… anything you wanna say to him?"

"Why would I want to talk to an idiotic fat boy?"

Ray shrugged. "Whatever."

"Just tell him that if that phone call takes too long, I'm gunna become a surgeon. My first case – castration of a Japanese teenage boy."

Ray let laughed rumble from his throat and he unwrapped his legs from Bryan's waist, the Falcon kneeling to let Ray slide off the bed. He collapsed with a groan onto the bed again when Ray disappeared into the bathroom.

"So," Ray began, coming back into the room, clothing donned and feeling better, "is it cold water for you or a jerk off?"

"Well… a cold shower will wake me up and take care of a _little_ friend. But… a jerk off – as you put it – will give me pleasure _and_ I can imagine it's you."

The Tiger blinked, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. "You fantasise about me?"

"You had that dream about me a few days ago. If you didn't have your arms around my neck, I'd bet you'd be masturbating."

"Bryan, I wasn't dreaming about you."

"Oh, cheating on me already?"

"Bryan…" The Chinese teen growled when he spotted the cheeky smirk. "When I get back, you'll regret those words."

"What are you going to do, throw your yarn at me?"

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Ray stalked out of the cabin. Jogging down the steps, he looked to the side to see Alexei and Alana sat in chairs outside their own hut. Alana was once again in her bikini and shorts, and looked as if she was sunbathing. Alexei looked over and waved.

"Hey Ray-Ray!"

"Hi!" Ray called back.

The Tiger jogged over to the centre cabin. Phone calls were very rare – there was next to none signal in the village, but obviously Tyson was using Mr Dickenson's satellite phone to contact Ray.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray-buddy!" Tyson's voice echoed down the line. "How're you?"

"Heh, not bad. Listen, this has to be quick."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm looking after Bryan."

"… Haha, yeah, you fooled me for a second there, buddy! Haha! Very funny!"

"I'm not joking, Tyson."

"Oh… so is Bryan your cat or something? Pfft, naming your cat after that bastard – what were you thinking? Or did you name it before you became a Bladebreaker? You should give it a better name… hm… something like… oh, I dunno… off the top of my head… 'Tyson'… yeah, that's a great name!"

"Tyson."

"Yeah, see? It's a great name. Glad you're agreeing with me."

"Bryan isn't my cat. He's a human being."

"You mean…? Bryan Kuznetsov is in your village! Wha-! Ray, I'm booking the first flight over there – I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!"

"Tyson-"

"Chief told us he'd been put into the army. What's he doing in China? What's he doing near you?"

"It doesn't matter, Tyson." Ray said.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't! If you carry on, I'm hanging up. Now, why're you calling?"

"Oh, are you coming back to the Bladebreakers? Max and Kai said they were."

Ray blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure. But I better go."

"Is he threatening you?"

"Who?"

"Bryan."

"No." Ray frowned. "Tyson, I'm hanging up now."

"Ray, I just wanna know if you're okay."

"I am okay, Tyson. And if it makes you feel any better, he's going back to Russia tomorrow."

"It does… kinda… But if he touches one hair on your head-"

Ray hung up.

--------------------------------------

When Ray re-entered the cabin, he was greeted with a very nice sight-

Bryan.

On the bed.

Half naked.

Damp.

Muscles rippling as he towelled his hair.

Ray licked his lips unconsciously and moved forward, pushing the Falcon back onto the bed and straddling his hips, fingers splayed on the rock-hard muscles of the Russian's torso.

"Mm… Bry? Can I ask you a question?"

Bryan blew a wet lock of silver hair out of his eye and rested his hands comfortably on the Tiger's hips. "Yes?"

"Why are you so goddamn sexy?"

"Hm…" Bryan smirked. "I don't know." The elder supported himself on his elbows and leant up. "Why are you so beautiful?"

"I'm not beautiful."

The Falcon frowned. "You are, Ray. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Well, you must have been blind all your life."

Bryan growled and flipped them over, towering over the neko-jin with a fierce stare, which was only increased by his silvery eyes.

"Ray, you're beautiful – more than it. And I've thought that ever since I laid eyes on you. Now that I know you… I'm wondering if God made a mistake and kicked you out of Heaven, because you're surely an angel. As cliché as it sounds, it's true. I don't think there's a single person in this world who can be compared to you, Kitten."

The Tiger bit the inside of his lip, tears welling in his amber eyes. "Bry…"

The Russian kissed the trembling lips chastely, pulling out slowly and letting the kiss linger as long as could be helped.

The tears finally fell, and Ray pulled the elder down, sobbing into Bryan's shoulder. The Falcon closed his eyes and shifted into a comfortable position, nose buried within ebony locks.

"Beautiful…" Bryan whispered. "So beautiful… outside and in… beautiful…"

The crying continued, Ray's frame quivering. With a sigh, Bryan leant close to the pointed ear and began to whisper soothing words in his mother tongue. Even though Ray didn't understand, he began to calm down, listening the strange words and concentrating on Bryan's voice…

_Knock knock_.

Ray couldn't help but laugh. "We never get a moment of peace do we?"

"No, we don't…" Bryan laid a kiss on the delicate nose. "I'll answer it."

The Falcon stood and walked over to the door, opening it to show Alana.

He scowled. "What do you want, Lana?"

"General Yelkov's here. He wants to speak to you." His sister replied. "Most likely about your decision about going home or going back to the army."

Bryan sighed. "Thanks, Lana."

He closed the door gently, turning round to see-

That Ray wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Oh man, my eyes are all puffy." He heard the whine from the bathroom and he laughed.

"You're still beautiful, Ray."

"If I hear the word, 'beautiful' one more time, I'll cry on you and by God I hope you drown."

"You can't do that, Kitten."

"And why not?"

"That's Tala's job."

--------------------------------------

The Hawk smiled as the Falcon approached, watching silver hair blowing in the breeze that blew across the overhang of the cliff.

"Hello Niki."

Yelkov frowned at the nicknamed use of his first name, but Bryan just smirked.

"Your sister tells me you're going back to your team." Yelkov began.

"She's right." Bryan admitted. "Tala wants me back."

"What about Ray?"

Bryan blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If you're leaving…"

"We're staying together." The younger Russian replied. "When the tournament ends, we'll figure something out." Bryan looked out to the valleys and mountains in the distance. "I don't want to leave Ray, I don't want to leave the army, but I want to be with my team. Here, I'm accepted and… praised, even after what I did to Ray… but in Russia, I'll feel at home… even with people staring at me like I'm filth."

"You don't know that'll happen." Yelkov pointed out, earning a shrug from Bryan. "But Bryan, let me tell you something – your position as Lieutenant-General is always yours. Think of it as a hobby."

"Thanks…" Bryan murmured.

"You could bring your sister along."

Bryan glared at him. "If she gets that idea in her head, I'll know where it comes from."

"Her fiancé _is_ in the army, so it could come from him."

"Don't remind me." Bryan groaned. "I'm just thanking God he's a respectable officer and not some plob she met in the pub."

"Hey!"

"Lana…! What the hell are you doing here?" Bryan snapped, turning around to see his sister appear from the bushes.

"I was taking a walk. It's not my fault you guys were here." Alana replied. He looked at Yelkov and waved. "Hey. Met before, but never got to say hello."

"So you're Alana, eh?" Yelkov laughed. "You'd make a great soldier, you know."

"I'm leaving…" Bryan muttered.

"See you Kuznetsov." The Hawk said, slapping the teen on the back. "I've organised a chopper to pick you up. And only Kai and his uncle know about it." He added. "I'll see you in the morning, Falcon."

"See you, Hawk."

----------------------------------

"Bryan! Where are we going?"

"Sh!" Bryan hissed, bird-like eyes scanning the dark forest around them.

"Just tell me where we're going!"

Bryan didn't reply, just dragged the Tiger through the low foliage, only the glow of the moon to light their way. When Ray spotted the low mountain appear from behind various high bushes, his insides seemed to wriggle.

Bryan continued to grip the small hand as they crawled through the large tunnel, the Falcon relying on his sense of touch to guide them through the pitch black burrow, Ray just following the elder.

Standing finally, Ray's expression turned to wonderment at the sight of the underground haven. At night, it looked so… different.

The silvery moon shone through one of the holes in the cavern's roof, illuminating the trees and bushes in an ethereal light. The ground also took a golden glow as fireflies hovered around, settling on leaves and branches.

"It's… beautiful…"

"Ray…" The Tiger looked at the Falcon. "I…I wasn't lying this morning. I want you. I want no one but you."

Ray cupped the Russian's face, their noses touching. "And I wasn't lying either. Would I let you control me like that if I didn't want you? Take me and make me yours."

"Mushy…"

Ray smiled. "But true…"

As they walked past the miniature forest, the glowing flies sprung up in surprise. They stopped at the bank of the rock-edged lake, just staring each other in the eye.

"So…" Ray breathed, feeling the Falcon's breath on his cheeks and lips. "This is it…"

"You sure…?"

Ray closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together, silently answering him. It was a slow, gentle kiss, fingers brushing over clothing and grazing exposed skin.

Slowly, clothes were dropped to the floor, but the temperature continued to rise, breathing coming faster because of anticipation.

"Bry…"

The Russian moved onto the brown neck, making it feel like Déjà vu if they were lying down. Ray's slender fingers raked through the silvery lock, groaning softly in the back of his throat. Bryan slowly pushed down the neko-jin's trousers, fingers sliding teasingly over the younger's boxers.

Ray went to work on the Falcon's belt, mouth ajar in concentration. As he began to push the cargos down, his fingers dipped inside the black boxers, earning a growl from the elder. Ray smirked, removing his digits and letting the cargos fall.

Gradually, they lowered themselves to the floor, Bryan settling himself in between slender thighs, bringing their clothed members together.

The Tiger gasped and bucked his hips up, grinding against the Falcon feverishly, eyes closed in pleasure and continuous moans escaping. Bryan looked down with half-lidded, glazed eyes, watching the teen writhe in bliss, rotating his hips against the other's, creating more friction.

Leaning down, Bryan latched onto the curved neck again, sucking on a desired spot and creating a reddened bruise that would just be hidden by the collar of the Tiger's tabard.

Ray twisted even more, very close to climax…

But Bryan would let him release. He pried away from the neko-jin, pulling Ray's boxers down his legs and throwing them away.

His eyes lit up at the sight of the naked creature below him, basked in the hoary light of the moon, making him seem… ethereal. Ray stared up at him with golden eyes, filled with desire and want.

Nimble fingers tugged at the black boxers and the Falcon complied, kneeling and pulling them off swiftly. Ray licked his lips unconsciously – Bryan was large. There was no other word for it.

Pulling the Russian down to lie on top of him, he stared the elder in the eye. His gaze faltered, however, when Bryan slipped a finger inside him, using the water from the lake as a lubricant. He panted softly as Bryan stretched him, adding a finger every so often.

"B-Bryan…" Ray whispered hesitantly, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Will… will it fit?"

Silver met gold and the Falcon nodded. "It will hurt though."

Ray knew the pain would be inevitable, but he hoped it wouldn't last long. As soon as he felt the head of Bryan's member bump against his anus, he held his breath, closing his eyes as he was entered.

The flash of pain burning through his insides and up his spine, making him cry out. The elder halted immediately, looking down at the younger concerned.

"Sh…" He whispered.

He moved slowly further inside until he could go no further.

"Bry…" Ray whimpered.

The Falcon withdrew slightly and pushed back in. He knew that his thrusting brought both pleasure and pain, so kept them small for that moment.

Slowly, the Tiger began to relax, hazy bliss surfacing and overtaking the pain. He opened his eyes to look at Bryan. The Russian had his eyes closed, brow furrowed as if concentrating on finding something-

White sparks glittered around his vision and he gasped, back arching and eyes clenching shut.

He felt nothing but pleasure from then on. Bryan constantly hit something within him that had him twisting and crying out to the underground haven.

He didn't last long. He released onto their sweat-soaked torsos with a passion-filled shout of the Falcon's name, Bryan coming shortly after, Ray's contracting muscles milking him dry.

The Russian collapsed on top of the Chinese teen, both panting heavily, bodies drenched in sweat.

"_Wo ai ni_, Bry…" Ray whispered, arms wrapped around the strapping waist of the elder.

Bryan heaved a sigh. "_Ya Tebya Lyublyu_…"

And Ray finally figured it out.

Bryan loved him.

-----------------------------------

Demi: that lemon was a tad forced… though listening to Ne-yo's 'Sexy Love' helped lots lol!

Hope that was to your standard, Wolfie. -beams-

This isn't the end people… it's far from it… -demented grin-

Review damnit!


	5. Soldier's Honour

_Chapter no. :_ 5  
_Chapter title: _Soldier's Honour  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_VERY VERY VERY big thanks for reviewing...  
_**Morte Giver  
Vees Talon  
Winterblazewolf  
Phoenixandashes  
Belladonna Andromeda  
Giga-Dragoness**  
_Notes: _Sorry for the very belated update. Those close to me know why. End of that - enjoy the story.  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf

* * *

"Ray…" 

The Tiger let loose a purr, content with the warmth that surrounded him.

"Ray…"

His brow furrowed - why wasn't he allowed to just stay where he was?

But when a pair of lips pressed against his own, he smiled and relaxed, kissing back gently.

"Mm…" Ray murmured. "That's a nice way to way up…"

He heard Bryan chuckle above him. "Ray, come on. Or I'm leaving without saying goodbye."

Amber eyes shot open, blinking away sleep. "But it's-" He looked up through the holes in the roof. "Some time past dawn. You don't leave till ten."

"I know, but I wanna spend some time with you." Bryan said softly, rubbing his nose against Ray's in an Eskimo kiss. "And plus we need to wash."

"Uh…" The neko-jin laughed nervously, embarrassed at the mess on his and Bryan's torso. "Er, sorry…"

"Why're you apologising?" Bryan asked gently. "I find it a compliment - I made you come. I made you lose control…"

Ray pulled the Falcon down into a chaste kiss, running his fingers through the silver locks that hung over the moonlight eyes. They pulled apart slowly, staring at each other with half lidded eyes.

"Come on, you…"

The Tiger let the Russian heave him up, the thick woollen blanket falling from his naked body, his unbound hair falling around him like a cloak. Instead of going into the lake, they went over to the bubbling hot spring, which was about half the size of the large lagoon.

Stepping in, Ray let out a sigh as the warm water swept around his knees, the bubbles tickling his skin. Bryan pulled him deeper, the water lapping around his hips. The Falcon sat down, however, on a rock, submerging him to the chest, pulling Ray to sit on his lap sideways.

The neko-jin let out another sigh, leaning his head on Bryan's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For last night." He looked up at the elder with a content smile. "I've never felt so… loved in my life."

Bryan laid a kiss on the curved lips. "That's because no one can love you half as much as I do."

"I never would have thought you'd say something like that…" Ray whispered.

"Well I did." Bryan smirked. "Just don't expect me to say it around others."

"I won't. Your love is only for me." Ray laughed. "How mushy are we?"

"Very."

They sat there, silently, the only sounds being the bubbling of the water and the sound of wildlife outside. Unconsciously, the Falcon trailed his fingers up and down the curved spine with one hand – the other tracing circles on the neko-jin's outer thigh. Ray began to purr, a sound that Bryan could not get enough of.

"I love you."

"I know, Kitten."

Ray smiled and looked up, placing a soft whisper of a kiss on the Falcon's lips. "I hope so…"

"I do, Kitten - and you know that I return it wholeheartedly."

"Thankfully." Ray nipped Bryan's jaw affectionately. "What do you think Tala will do when you two see each other again?"

"Cry."

"Cry? Tala Ivanov – cry?" The Tiger was in disbelief.

"You don't know him, Kitten. The whole emotionless thing – we were trained to do that. It's just a front to protect us… it's how we are – it's who we are. Our trust is something that is rarely given…"

"Am I-?"

"You are, Kitten." Bryan interrupted. "I trust you – with all my heart. And since you get on with Kai-"

"Do I?"

"Well, he willingly shared a room with you, he was concerned about you during our matches – that doesn't scream hate, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"But, since you get on with Kai and since I trust you, I think you and Tala will get on like strawberries and cream."

"I think the saying is 'peaches and cream'."

"Nah… he doesn't like peaches."

* * *

He inhaled a deep breath of the icy air, closing his eyes and savouring the atmospheric taste. 

"You look happy to be home." Alana commented.

"I am…" Bryan replied softly. The corner of his lips curled upwards as he stared up at the so-called hallowed place. "Never would have thought I would call the Abbey home…"

"Come on, you. Don't you go sentimental on me."

His sister dragged him and Alexei towards the large building, the helicopter flying off behind them. Bryan swallowed thickly as they approached the huge front door, the keys jangling in Alana's grip.

"'Lana…"

"Bry, come on." She reassured, stopping and facing him. "You'll have to face them sooner or later. The sooner the better for your sake. I almost planned your funeral a few days ago during that battle, and I don't want to do so again for a long time. But… seeming as it's you…"

Bryan snatched the keys from her hand and marched up to the front door, sliding a key in and pushing one of the doors open.

"I'm thinking a witty statement to signal your arrival… something like, 'Honey! I'm home!'…"

"Falcon…" Silver and red met. "It's nice to see you."

The two once-rivals hugged each other. "Well, well, Phoenix. Don't you look spiffy in your suit?"

"Shut up, I have a meeting in five minutes." Kai retorted, pulling back.

"Kai? Who the hell was screaming, 'Honey, I'm-'…" There was a deep pause. "Bryan…?"

"Tala…"

The redhead stood stock still at the top of the staircase, blue eyes wide in shock. His jaw seemed to wobble, wanting to form words, but his throat not surrendering the sounds.

Slowly, he descended the steps, silence reigning, even when he came face to face with Bryan…

_**Smack!**_

Bryan's head snapped to the side. "…I think I deserved that." Bryan muttered, his cheek stinging from Tala's slap.

"Too right you did!" Tala snapped. "Do you know what else you deserve?"

The Wolf literally jumped on him, arms wrapping around the Falcon's neck. Bryan chuckled and squeezed the redhead's waist tightly, eyes closed, slowly rocking the younger from side to side.

There was a sniff. "God, I missed you…" Tala buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck.

"I think we can see that." Kai murmured.

Tala ignored him and pulled back, hands cupping the Falcon's face, cheeks wet from fresh tears.

"God, you have changed." He whispered. "Your hair and… everything. You just feel different." The redhead laid a kiss on Bryan's forehead, having to go up onto tiptoes to do so. "But you're still my Falcon."

"Where're Ian and Spencer?" Bryan asked.

"Out shopping." The Wolf replied, grabbing the elder's hand and dragging him into the living room. Pushing him down onto the couch and jumping sideways onto his lap, Tala stared him right in the eye. "Right – war stories."

Bryan blinked. "What?"

"Come on, Bry!" Tala whinged. "Every soldier has war stories!"

"I don't think you wanna hear them, Tala." Alana replied, coming into the very large living room and lounging in one of the armchairs. Alexei sat on another and Kai perched on the arm of the couch, a glass of brandy in his hand. "Seriously. I was unhappy when I first heard them."

"'Unhappy'?" Bryan snorted. "You deafened me!"

"For a day or so."

"Shush! Stories! Now!"

The Falcon sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

"You are **not** going back!" 

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it weren't all bad." He protested.

"Yeah." Alana had a glint in her eyes. "Bryan's in luuuuuuuuurve!"

Tala clapped his hands. "Who?"

"Ray-Ray!"

"What?" The redhead looked the Falcon straight in the eye. "Ray? As in… Kon?"

The elder nodded. "We got to know each other and…"

"Aw, my wittle Falcon's gwowing up!" Tala cooed in a baby voice, pinching the other's cheek.

"Excuse me? 'Your wittle Falcon'?" The pale one cocked an eyebrow. "Who's da wittle one here?"

"Kai."

Bryan blinked. "What? Wait, wait, wait." He pushed Tala up and pulled Kai his feet. Standing them side by side – the Wolf looking happy and the Phoenix looking mightily miffed – the Falcon shook his head in disbelief. "No way… how can Kai be shorter than you, but older?"

"That's because he drinks too much coffee and…" The redhead glared at the blunette, "smokes too much. It stenches your growth."

"Then how come Bryan's so tall?" Alana asked innocently.

Bryan winced when Tala turned to him.

"I know about the coffee, but the smoking? Next thing you know, you'll be taking drugs!"

"Hell no!" Bryan retorted. "If I ever took drugs, Yelkov would have my head! Tala, just because I was deemed unfit for society, it doesn't make me so."

"I never…" The Wolf wrapped his arms around the strapping waist. "M'sorry… didn't mean it like that."

Bryan sighed. "I know."

"Tally?" They all turned to the door. "Who're they?"

It was a small kid of five, red hair messy and falling over sea-blue eyes, clad in lavender pyjamas, a fluffy wolf-toy clutched in his hand and trailing on the floor.

Tala let go of Bryan and walked over to the small boy. "Dima, this is Bryan. Remember I told you about Bryan?"

"Bigger brother." The boy murmured.

"Yup." The older redhead picked the younger up, resting him on his hip. "And those two-" He pointed at Alana first, "she's Alana and he's Alexei. Alana is Bryan's sister."

"So… she's my big sister?"

Tala smiled. "If you want and if she's okay with it."

Dimitri nodded.

"Well, there you go." Tala placed his brother back on the floor. "Now why don't you go get Ian, eh?"

"Tala…"

"Yes?" The redhead replied sweetly, turning to the Falcon.

"Do you want me dead?"

* * *

"Ray, come on! Get out of bed! Wake up!" 

The Tiger continued to ignore the pink one's calls and bangs to the door, snuggling deeper into the bedding.

It was all around him – in the pillows, in the sheets, in the duvet, in the wood… Bryan's scent was everywhere.

He would stay in the cabin for basically all the day; this was as close to Bryan as he could get…

"_Bryan, I love you-"_

_A kiss._

"_-and always will-"_

_Another kiss._

"_-I won't ever forget you-"_

_And another._

"_-But I'll see you soon, I know." He stared into silver eyes. "I'll miss you."_

"_I never would have guessed."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Love you too."_

Ray smiled at the memory of their parting. He had acted almost like a mother then; he was almost embarrassed by it.

God he missed the Falcon…

But not only did he still have the Russian's scent… he had a certain object of his…

Staring at the said object, he blinked away fresh tears before closing his eyes and willing sleep to claim him so he could dream what he wanted to be reality…

* * *

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Moonlight flooded in from the bathroom window and bathed everything in hoary light, making his whole world seem black and white… dull and lifeless… 

He clenched his eyes shut, hands gripping the edge of the porcelain sink he was leaning on almost to breaking point.

Why was life against him? First he had to deal with his parents' deaths; then his life on the streets; losing Alana; being imprisoned in the Abbey by Boris; hurting Ray; being deemed 'unfit for society'; never being trusted by his own men; almost being _killed_ by his own men…

And then being parted from Ray… having to deal with hurtful and heart-ripping dreams about the cat-boy…

Was life taunting him with these dreams that were a stroke away from being called nightmares?

What else could go wrong for him?

…Would he and Ray be parted forever…?

He looked up suddenly from the sink to stare fiercely at himself in the mirror.

"Fuck you, Kuznetsov, for thinking that…" He muttered under his breath to himself.

Looking away once more, his gaze settled upon his army uniform, sitting on top of the laundry basket. The Russian Army's emblem - two birds of prey intertwined - shone up at him, sparking memories…

He did love the army… it saved his sanity…

'_As much sanity as I had after all that shit in my life…'_ He thought bitterly.

But… there was this little voice in the back of his head… if he hadn't have been put in the army, or if he had returned early, he and his team wouldn't be so… separated…

But then he wouldn't have Ray…

He sighed and tightened his lacking grip on the sink's edge in frustration. All this thinking was _not_ good for his health. And it was only six in the morning…

…He and Ray always used to get up early (albeit the times when each woke up at eleven, which was out of their power) and they used to talk about things… things in general… whatever sprung to mind first… Ray always used to make him smile…

He snarled and, upon reflex, smashed his fist into the nearest object; which just happened to be the mirror. It shattered into tiny pieces, a spider-web of cracks and splinters spreading and marring the reflective surface. Some pieces were dislodged from their perches and fell into the sink, stained dark by his blood, which was flowing freely from his torn knuckles.

Gritting his teeth, he fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. In his haste, he also knocked the razor into the sink, making it clatter and also stain with his blood.

He looked at his broken hand and curled it into a fist, expecting to feel the burning flare of pain… but felt nothing… watching the dark liquid drip and tumble down his fingers, hand, wrist and down his arm, he couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted; he was a sadist, not a masochist.

Was he so afraid of hurting others that he had started enjoying pain on his _own_ body?

* * *

"Bry?" He knocked once again, icy blues scowling. "Bry? Come on, lazy ass; breakfast is ready." 

There was still no reply, so he pushed gently on the door, jerking back when it opened freely. Bryan normally locked his door… all the time - even when he was in there during the day…

Stepping in cautiously, Tala couldn't help but smile at how the large room was extremely tidy. Compared to his own, the Wolf's would look like a bomb had been dropped or a hurricane had blown within - officers…

"Bryan?" He called out, but no avail; there was no answer.

He checked out on the balcony and found no Falcon.

"Bloody birds of prey - they're bloody hormonal, aren't they? Changing at every opportune moment!" He muttered to himself.

Rapping harshly on the en-suite bathroom's door, he yelled out, "Bry, you in there?"

Again, the door creaked open… and he didn't like what he saw inside…

His breath caught in his throat and his normally ashen face paled even further. His icy blue eyes widened with fright and he suddenly couldn't breathe…

The mirror was cracked and broken; blood splattered upon its surface, on the floor and all over the porcelain basin…

And in the sink… was a bloodied razor…

He ran from the room with a shout, jumping down the stairs and sprinting into the kitchen, where he was confronted by a worried Kai.

The Phoenix enveloped him in his arms. "We heard you shout… are you okay? What's happened?"

"Bryan…" He took a shuddering breath. "Went to find Bryan… and… and in his bathroom… blood… mirror was cracked… and…" He took a very deep breath, holding back the fat tears that terrorised his eyes beneath his lids. "A razor…"

Everyone went silent.

"Dimitri," Spencer whispered in the younger Ivanov's ear, "why don't you go into the living room and watch TV for a while?"

The redhead nodded and scampered off through the open doorway.

"I need to find him." Tala whispered, trying to wiggle out of Kai's grip.

"No, Tala." Kai soothed, dragging him over to the kitchen table and sitting him down on a chair, before crouching in front of him and holding slim hands in his. "Now let's calm down for a moment and think about this."

"'Think about this'?" Ian repeated in disbelief, before standing on his chair. "What the fuck did you smoke or drink this morning, Kai? Bryan could be out there - _hurt_!"

Kai ground his teeth. "Not helping, Ian."

"Well, neither are you!" Ian shouted back.

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Alana shrieked. "For God's sake! Now although I know how you feel, Ian - hell, this is my brother we're talking about - I have to agree with Kai… though let's speed it up, yeah?"

The Phoenix nodded. "I say we split up - check out his old haunts or places he would go."

"What about your flight to Japan?" Tala whispered.

"I'm not leaving until I know you all are safe." The elder replied, kissing Tala's forehead. "Now you and Ian are going to wait here in case Bryan comes back, okay?"

Tala nodded numbly and watched Kai stand up.

"Come on." The blunette motioned for Spencer, Alexei and Alana to follow, out the kitchen and out of the Abbey.

* * *

"Just wait till I see him… just wait… I'll wring his neck so blood hard, his head'll pop off…" 

"Please don't - it'd make a mess."

Alana rolled her eyes. "Why'd Bryan have to be so fucking stupid, though? I mean, self-harming and then running off." She sighed and looked down at the snow-covered pavement on which they walked. "I mean, why? What could possibly lead him to hurt himself?"

"You never know, there might be a sensible explanation for this…" Alexei reasoned. "But, there are two obvious motives: being away from Ray, and feeling separated and alone."

"But those both have something to do with Ray." The girl frowned. "They'd only been friends for less than a week or so, right? How could they love each other so passionately, so quickly."

"Lana, you obviously don't understand me when I say soul mates." The Otter scolded.

"What?"

"They're meant to be - it's their destiny. Even though they're contradictory, opposites attract, right? Bry's the moon; Ray's the sun; the stars are their love, surrounding them in the atmosphere."

"That was beautifully poetic, you know that, Lex?"

"I try." Alexei replied with a grin.

"Come on." Alana began to tug the Otter into one of her favourite shops.

"We're supposed to be finding Bryan - not getting another tattoo… you have too many, anyway."

"Shut up." Alana retorted. "And anyway, Bryan's in here."

"What?"

They entered the tattoo shop and received many greetings from the few staff there. They just kept walking to the back of the shop, towards the silver haired Falcon, who was sat on the white-clothed table, the artist working on his back.

"Bryan, where the _fuck_ have you been?" Alana shrieked. Upon noticing his bandaged wrist, she glared at him. "Bryan…"

The Falcon snorted. "You think I'm a sadomasochist, now? Or just a masochist?" He looked away. "I punched the mirror - not on purpose."

"So why did Tala see a bloodied razor in a blood covered bathroom?"

"I knocked the razor into the sink by accident." Bryan explained, looking his sister levelly in the eye. "And I wasn't quick enough to clean the wounds, resulting in blood on the floor and sink. Wolfie overreacts as well."

"And how would you know? You left him for more than a year, Bryan!"

"That was low." Bryan snarled, averting his gaze.

The girl sighed. "Yeah… I know, sorry, Bry. But I was worried - we were all worried about you." She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "You scared us out of our wits."

"Sorry…" The Falcon mumbled quietly.

"What're you having done?" Alana asked, moving around to look at his back. "You're having your scars done?"

"Duh…"

The artist, a balding man covered in tattoos and piercings, continued to follow the white lines with his ink-filled pen, making the pale scratch scars become green.

"No need to be mean, Bry." She tutted. "Tala won't be pleased."

"Am I supposed to care what Wolfie thinks? It's my body - I do the hell I want."

"Try telling him that." Alana smiled and sat beside him on the table. "Don't it hurt?"

"What? My knuckles or my back."

"Um… both."

"Don't hurt at all. Well… my back's kinda tingly, but no pain."

"Good." She took his bandaged hand in hers. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a 'Sure, knock yourself out'."

She began to unfold the neatly wrapped linen carefully and slowly. Upon unfurling the bandage, she traced a finger along one of the longest of the sore-looking cuts, which ran from the top of his middle finger, right down to half way down the back of his hand.

She winced. "Surely that hurt at the time."

"No. At that point, I did turn partly masochistic; as much as I hate to admit it." He sighed and closed his eyes, curling his hand into a fist. "Just don't tell Tala, alright?"

"Brownies' honour." She gave him a goofy grin as she re-wrapped the bandage. "Or should I say, 'Soldier's honour', eh, _Lieutenant-General_?"

Bryan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You're so gay."

"Hey! I'm not the one in a relationship with a guy! (1)" Alana blinked. "Wait, no, I am! You… I…" She smacked him round the head. "Fuck you, Bryan. And don't be homophobic!"

"A homophobic gay… hm… interesting…"

"Fuck. You."

"Don't do incest, sorry."

Alexei glanced up at the tattooist. "Unfortunately, I welcome you to World War Three."

* * *

(1) One of my friends stupidly said that in English class after she was called a gay. And people call me blonde...

* * *

Hm... I wonder how Tala will react... 


	6. A Soldier's Scars

_Chapter no. :_ 6  
_Chapter title: _A Soldier's Scars  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval** (well... half of it be BETAed... the rest isn't... Phoenix weren't on when I needed her -cries in corner-)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._  
**shrouded-obsession  
Russianshottie **  
**Morte Giver  
KamiaKotai  
Neena14**  
_Notes: _Aaaaand... we're back.  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf

* * *

His ice blue eyes fluttered, wanting to close… 

He was laying on the sofa in the living room, Dimitri curled up on his chest, peacefully asleep. How the Wolf envied his little brother…

Kai and Spencer hadn't returned - nor had Alana or Alexei - and Bryan was obviously still missing. They had left around eleven; it was six o'clock now; he was getting worried.

Movement near the lounge's door made him look up expectantly, but it was only Ian; the snake shook his head and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to a soaking wet Phoenix, who had followed Ian in.

"We couldn't find him." Kai murmured, eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry."

Tala carefully manoeuvred Dimitri off of him, placing on the couch, and stood, moving over to the shorter Russian.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." He whispered, eyes downcast. "Don't want you to get sick."

The Phoenix led the Wolf out of the living room, and into the kitchen, where he placed a soft kiss upon the younger's lips.

"He'll be okay - we'll find him. Bryan's not that stupid." The red-eyed one said quietly.

Tala could only nod, eyes drooping slightly from his exhaustion - brought about by worry and stress - and the lulling tones of Kai's voice. They shot open, however, when the great front door banged shut.

Both teens rushed out to the huge entrance hall and stopped dead in their tracks. All three were there - Alana, Alexei and, more importantly, Bryan. They were stood, like Kai, drenched to the bone because of the rain outside, Alana obviously trying to coax the Falcon to do something, as she was cupping his cheeks and talking to him in low tones, with pleading blue eyes. His head was bowed, silver hair falling into his shadowed eyes, and bandaged arm slack beside his side.

The redhead did not know which emotion to portray:

Happiness that he had returned?

Relief that he had been found?

Fear about his wounds?

Anger at his leaving?

The final surfaced – he couldn't help it – and his eyes grew as cold as ice, a snarl threatening to curl his lips.

"Bryan."

The Falcon slowly turned his head.

"Tala, please." Alana pleaded. "Not now."

"Yes now." The Wolf retorted. "Maybe I can get a message into that stubborn head of his… Bryan, I don't know what happened during the year or so you were gone, but I know one thing: you're different – you've changed… Kai guessed this would happen and you know what else he said?"

"Tala, please." Kai interrupted.

"No Kai." He looked back at the silver haired one. "He said that you might not feel part of the team. And you know what, Bryan? He was right. You're not, Bryan. You've changed. You're not that Falcon I loved. And you'll never be a part of this team again."

Tala stood there, silence all around. His blue eyes were filled with tears – hurtful tears – but he fought them back.

Bryan silently walked towards and up the stairs, eyes still shadowed by his hair; they all watched him leave their sight.

Alana whirled on the Wolf. "You… bastard!" She shrieked. "How could you – after all he's gone through!"

Tala only stared at the floor.

"Tala, the only one who's changed is you. Ian and Spencer and Kai as well. Bryan's changing slowly, yeah, but he's getting used to emotions. You've managed to get used to them in the comfort of home, with your friends around you. Bryan - he had no one. He was stuck in the army, where you have to be strict… Blowing off at him like that is not helping." She and Alexei made for the stairs. "You better think about what you've said, Tala. As parental as it sounds, it's what you have to do. And if you don't – I hope you're fucking proud of yourself."

She rushed up the stairs, and along the corridor, towards her brother's bedroom. Alexei, sensing it was family business, hung back and went to his own room, but internally praying that it all went well.

* * *

She knocked. "Bryan?" She tried the door once more, but still found it locked. "Bryan please." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Please… open the door… please, open up…" 

She felt a breeze through the gap under the door. "Falborg… come on, help me…" She whispered. "Open the door…"

The door, did indeed, click open and she hesitantly stepped in. Her blue eyes swept the room and found her brother lying on his bed, his back to her and still.

"Bry…" She walked forwards and knelt on the bed, crawling up to him and leaning over. "He didn't mean it."

His hoary eyes still gazed off unfocused, no emotions running through like they had before. Alana started to run her fingers through his silver hair, her other hand supporting her on the other side of his body.

"Yes, Bryan, you have changed. You've grown up. Boris no longer controls you and you've realised its okay to show emotions." She continued to brush silver strands out his eyes soothingly, like a mother would her child. "And if you're 'not the Falcon Tala loved' then he didn't know you – doesn't know you. But does it matter? You have Ray."

"I don't." Came the hoarse whisper.

"You _do_, Bry. He may not be with you now, but he's in your heart and you're in his. The tournament's in – what? – two months? You'll see him then! And I bet you two'll have an excellent battle."

"With what?"

Alana blinked. "What do you mean?"

"How can I beybattle if I have no beyblade."

"But Tala has your beyblade. And you have Falborg." She faltered. "You gave Ray Falborg again, didn't you? Bry, as romantic as it is; are you thick skulled? Or just plain thick? Tala will have more ammo to throw at you!"

"He has no idea…"

"…Of what, Bry?" Her tone had softened once more, upon sighting the tears within his eyes.

"Of what it's like… the fear of beyblading again… because you're… scared that you'll hurt another person…" He clenched his eyes shut. "People hate me for it. I didn't mean to. But no one understands."

"No one hates you, Bry."

"You saw how they acted."

"_You know what, Bry? You're a natural-born artist. You're designing my next tattoo."_

"_You're not getting another tattoo!"_

"_Oh, shush, Lex." Alana laughed. "Besides, Bry'll be designing it – it won't be bad."_

_The Falcon could only smile at his sister. They were walking away from the tattoo shop, back towards the Abbey. Underneath Bryan's coat and shirt was the bandage-hidden, inked design, that would normally cause discomfort, but he acted normal – as if there was no tattoo marring his skin._

_They all laughed and chatted, relaxed and in peace… until…_

_Up ahead, a poor mother and her young children walked towards them. But, upon sighting the feared Falcon, she whispered hurriedly to her children and they rushed over the road to the other side._

_All three noticed this. Alana and Alexei glanced at each other worriedly, but Bryan stayed straight-faced, eyes slightly harder than they had been._

_It continued as so. People either crossed to the other side or made a wide circle around them; some even made the sign of the cross._

"Bry…" She was on the verge of tears at seeing her strong brother act so childlike. "I still love you. Ray loves you. Ian, Spencer, Dimitri and Alexei still love you. The Village loves you. If the world hates you, you make your own new world and leave the old behind." She resumed the stroking of his hair. "It doesn't matter how many love you – it's the amount of love you get from the few you have. And the people who care for you give you so much adoration and respect, that even God pales in comparison."

His lips twitched, stretching slightly into a content smile. Silver eyes were not as dull as they had been and the tears were gone. Alana laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about Falborg… you can use Talegant if you want. He'll follow you – I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Lana… but I can't beyblade…" He shut his eyes slowly. "I won't."

Alana sighed and leant down, kissing his cheek gently, before lying down beside him.

"I'm always here for you, Bry." She whispered. "So will Falborg… so will Ray… and unfortunately…"

The Falcon rolled over so he faced her and looked her tiredly in the eye.

"So will Yelkov. And when he hears about your little depressive tantrum, he'll-"

She got a pillow across the face.

"…hug you?" She finished feebly.

"Nice try."

"Hey, I got you to lighten up."

He smiled and pulled her into his strong frame, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by buying me a drink."

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

Opening his eyes blearily, the light room swam into view. The early morning's rays streamed through the open balcony-door, along with the sounds and scent of dawn… 

Along with another smell - a familiar aroma…

Ignoring it, he closed his eyes once again and slowly drifted off to sleep…

Unbeknownst to him, a figure entered the room via the balcony. Dark eyes softened and the being walked towards the sleeping Falcon.

The door opened, Alana poking her head around it. "Still not awake, General?"

He shook his head, dark strands shaking. "He was, I could feel it. But he must've drifted off again." Yelkov perched on the edge of the bed. "Leave him, though. Let him rest." He cocked an eyebrow as Bryan's expression turned into a grimace of discomfort and as the younger shifted onto his side, still dead to the world. "What-?"

"He… kinda had a tattoo done…" Alana muttered, scratching the back of her neck. She glanced out into the corridor. "Just don't tell Tala, kay? He'd flip."

Yelkov smiled. "I'm sure he would. The flipping wouldn't last for long, though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here." The Hawk looked back at the Falcon. "You and the world may think that Bryan is indestructible and unfazed by everything, but I know different. Everything within Bryan's life has worn him down internally and, yes, he is strong - stronger than Tala - but he needs time to be down and out; just a little time." His gaze shot straight to her and she swore the black eyes looked bird-like. "And if I find out anyone - even Tala - has attacked him in anyway, it will be hell."

Alana nodded, resisting the urge to back away. "Tala's just dealing with his emotions in a rather retarded way. I guess he runs through what he's feeling and picks one at random."

"Yes, I suppose. I did have a small chat with Tala - he didn't mean what he said… though I don't think he'll be pleased with Bryan leaving Falborg behind."

"Yeah… especially with Kai back in the Bladebreakers."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"You'll be here when we break the news, right?"

"Naturally."

"Awesome… right - want some coffee?"

"If it's on offer."

"Duh."

"Fine. Black - no sugar." The General pointed a finger at the teen. "And don't take that tone with me, young lady."

"It's rude to point." She countered.

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

Alana looked at her hand, to see that she was - unconsciously - contradicting herself by directing her index finger at Yelkov.

"Damnit!"

* * *

He groaned as he once again regained consciousness, breathing deeply, eyes still closed. He didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to sleep forever and never come round; never ever. He wanted to live in his dreams - reality sucked worse than a hungry vampire. 

He sighed and shifted, burying himself deeper into the covers…

But, he realised, that was a bad move - he felt too hot. Or was his room too hot? He couldn't breathe - the air was stuffy and oppressive, as if unventilated. His skin felt like it was on fire, the droplets of sweat not cooling him. And it looked like his wish of never wanting to get up was coming true; he felt so tired…

A hand was placed on his forehead.

"Shit, kid." A breathy, gravely voice cursed.

Footsteps thudded on his floor and the door was opened.

"Alana!"

"Yuppers?"

"Your brother's got a fever."

"_What?_"

"Shush! Get me a bowl of cold water and a flannel."

The door shut quietly.

"What is it with you and falling ill or injuring yourself?"

He didn't reply, only opened his eyes and stared up at the fuzzy black and tanned blob in his blurry room.

"Bryan?" The blob - who he assumed correctly as Yelkov - perched on his bed. "How do you feel?"

He didn't reply for the moment. He only sighed softly and rubbed his right temple. "Crap…"

Yelkov grunted. "I was right - you are sick." He glanced at the door, which opened to admit Tala, who was carrying a bowl and cup of water. He frowned, but the redhead gave him a pleading look. "Fine…"

Tala moved over to the bed and crawled over to Bryan, sitting back against the pillows and placing the bowl on the duvet.

"Bry, I'm so sorry…" He whispered. "But come on." He eased the Falcon up, so that the elder's back was against his chest and his head on the Wolf's shoulder. He held the glass of water to the other's lips. "Come on, take a drink."

Bryan did so, taking a gulp of the icy water and grimacing when he swallowed, as his throat muscles grated together.

"Sh," Tala whispered, placing the cup on the bedside table and picking up the dripping flannel from the bowl. Dabbing the silver haired lad's brow, he sighed, "Kai's coming back, Bry. Lana told me about… everything. Kai'll blade - you don't have to. You just get better."

"No…" Tala and Yelkov blinked in surprise. "I was planning to stay ill for my whole goddamn life."

The redhead laughed. "I guess you're felling a bit better already."

Bryan only 'hm'ed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the scents of the two males around him and the cool flannel dabbing his forehead. Tala leant down and placed a kiss to his temple, resting his porcelain cheek on the cool, wet skin.

"What about the Bladebreakers?" Bryan asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"…I don't know." Tala admitted. "Kai mentioned something about a kid named Daichi. Kai beat him in the match to decide who becomes Tyson's partner in the tournament."

"What? They've already decided?" Bryan opened his eyes and looked up at the redhead. "I… thought Kai left yesterday…"

"Bry… um…"

"…I've been out of it more than a day, haven't I?" The Falcon asked with a tired sigh.

"A week…"

"Oh, fucking hell…" The silver haired one, if possible, seemed to pout. "Always happens to me doesn't it…? By the time I die, I'll have missed half my life because of sleep…"

Yelkov chuckled. "That's who you are, Falcon. You're accident prone."

"Yes, he's calling you a klutz."

"I don't have the energy to hit you; count yourself lucky, Wolfie." Bryan muttered.

"What I meant to say," Yelkov continued, "is that trouble is attracted to you… I mean, look at Tala."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hey!" 

Bryan looked up, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, back resting against the balcony banister. Tala arched an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"Those are bad for your health." The redhead began to rant. "And in your current condition-"

Bryan snorted.

Tala rolled his eyes. "If you're going to smoke," Tala marched up to the Falcon and plucked the white stick out of his hand. Much to the elder's surprise, he held it to his lips, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Breathing out the white smoke, he stared up at Bryan, "at least let me join in the party."

"Hypocrite."

"You love me really."

"Hypocrite."

The two looked to the balcony doorway to see the Phoenix.

"I know - but you two love me anyway." The Wolf replied with a cheeky smirk, weight on one hip, in a rather girlish fashion. "You booked the flight, Kai?"

The blunette nodded. "Tomorrow, at eleven."

"Private jet?"

"Naturally."

"Ian and Dimitri sorted out?"

"Naturally."

"Beyblades serviced?"

"Naturally."

"Will you stop saying naturally at one point in your life?"

Red met silver. "Naturally."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "No wonder Tala went for you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala demanded.

The Falcon snatched the cigarette out of the redhead's hand and took a draught.

"Nothing." The elder replied innocently, with a mischievously guiltless smile.

Tala punched him playfully on the forearm. "Evil bastard."

"You love me really."

* * *

"The tournament sure has gone quickly…" 

Silver eyes looked over at his roommate, before looking back out his window. "Sure has, Spence…"

Bryan sighed, shifted to get more comfortable on his bed, constantly staring at the hot, burning sun outside.

The sun… how it reminded him of a certain someone…

'_Kitten…_'

He hadn't been able to meet up with Ray yet. And it had been almost half a year since they had been together. It was as if life was once again laughing at Bryan Kuznetsov - he saw his neko-boy everyday, but public sight kept them apart. He always saw the hurt and loneliness in the amber orbs everytime their eyes connected.

Not only was the pressure in his body building up, but it was also rising in his heart. Never had he felt such emotions in his life; actually, never had he known that emotions like this _existed_…

He'd decided - he hated God… and any other deity up there.

"Bry, you're going to burn a hole in the window if you carry on."

Surprised, the Falcon looked over to the Whale. "What?"

"You were glaring at it. Jesus, if looks could kill…" Spencer shook his head. "You did ask to turn the heating off and the air-con on, didn't you?"

"'Asked'? I asked _once_ then threatened about three times after that! They still haven't fucking turned it off!"

"At least, I suppose, we're in Japan and not, say, Egypt."

Bryan nodded. "When does the match start?"

"We have to be down in five minutes." The blond replied, looking at the clock.

"Let's go then…" The silver-haired lad sat up and pulled on his shirt and jacket.

* * *

"…And the White Tiger X's opponents - The Blitzkrieg Boys!" 

The crowd went wild, screaming, shouting and jumping around in excitement. Bryan couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw a sign held by a group of scantily-clad girls, saying, '_Marry us, Bryan!_'.

"First match is Tala versus Lee!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone. "Give it up for our two combatants!"

Again, the crowd cheered and roared in enthusiasm. The redhead couldn't resist a charming smirk as he stood in front of the rounded bowl, making girls squeal loudly and blush bright red.

"Flirt," Accused a voice, making icy blues shoot over to where the voice had come from.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" His smirk grew as he stared Lee in the eye.

The Lion shook his head.

"Listen, Lee," Tala began, shifting his weight to one hip and tapping his launcher against his thigh, "I respected you - but after Bryan told me about what happened in your village… that respect grew a lot. I want to thank you for helping him, but…" His sapphire orbs flashed. "That doesn't give me the reason to let you win."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ivanov," Lee replied, sliding Galeon into his launcher and getting ready to launch.

"On my call, bladers!" Jazzman yelled. "Three… two… one-"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

"And the winner is… Tala!" 

More cheering as the redhead summoned Wolborg back to his hand, with a triumphant smirk.

"Good match, Lee…" Tala called back as he walked away. "Next time, wrap up warm so the ice doesn't get to you."

His gaze connected with fiery red and he winked sultrily, making sure his hips swung as he swaggered up to his teams bench. "Good luck, Kai."

The Phoenix frowned. "You do know that you've probably put me off."

"Is that," The Wolf whispered in Kai's ear, "because you'll be thinking about me… and everything about me… meaning last night, when I was _screaming_ **your** name and-"

"Oh, shut up," The red-eyed teen snapped, standing. "You'll regret putting me off, Tala."

The redhead sat down on the bench, gracefully placing one leg over the other. "I look forward to it."

Kai grunted and walked off, towards the dish, examining Ray, who come towards him.

Back at the bench, Bryan's silver eyes opened to gaze at the Tiger, but he kept his head bowed against the cameras' glares. He watched the neko-jin's elegant actions as he moved up to the dish to stand opposite Kai. He noticed, on Ray's arm, that there were numerous colours of materials tied and noted that they must belong to the White Tiger team, as if to remind the Tiger his friends were always there…

"Bladers, at the ready… three, two, one-"

"Let it rip!"

Two beyblades were launched into the arena - one blue, one white. Immediately, they went to the opposite sides of the dish and circled around, daring the other to attack.

"What's wrong, Ray?"

"Oh," The amber-eyed blader replied, "nothing's wrong, Kai."

"Really? I guess it's just fear that's stopping you from attacking."

Ray smiled, flashing a fang. "It takes two to beyblade, Kai; you know that."

The elder's brow slashed and the blue blade zoomed towards the white, grinding against it before bouncing off; it was only a warning…

* * *

"You okay?" 

Kai sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as Tala combed through his hair comfortingly. "Yeah…"

They were sat in their locker room. The match and round had ended with victory to the Russian team, but, thankfully, there were no bitter feelings between them and the White Tigers.

"You sure?"

"Tala…" Kai placed a small kiss on the redhead's lips. "I'm sure I'm fine."

"You won't be when I'm through with you."

Everyone looked up to see Bryan… a seething Bryan. The Falcon's silver eyes were sharp, brimming with odium and a silent threat, his brow slashed with a glare.

"You fucking bastard…" The elder hissed. "What were you trying to do - remind him of our battle two years ago?"

"Bryan, I wasn't-"

"Bry, calm down." Spencer soothed. "You don't know if he's hurt."

"He was fucking unconscious, with a massive, fucking bruise on his head and he had to be fucking helped out of the fucking stadium 'cos he couldn't fucking walk straight; I think he was fucking hurt, Spencer."

"Bryan, please, calm down." Tala tried. "Kai was hurt too."

The Falcon cocked his head. "Oh? How so?" No reply. "What? Nothing to say, Phoenix? Not going to defend yourself against me?"

"No," Kai replied. "It was a good fight, he was an equal opponent and we both walked away with damage. If I hurt him more, then so be it. It'll be on my conscience." The Phoenix stood and opened his arms. "If you wish, you can hit me - even up the damage."

"Kai-"

"Shush, Tala," Kai whispered, eyes still trained on the Falcon, almost goading him. "Go on then, Bryan. _Hit me_."

"No," The silver haired one shook his head. "You'd enjoy it too much."

"More like you would." Kai retorted. "You care more about your kitten than the team, Bryan. And he was the enemy today. People call me a traitor… but…"

The Falcon cursed, and slammed the side his fist into the wall beside him, breaking the skin and forcing blood to the surface of his skin.

"Bryan!" Tala cried, before turned to Kai. "You, leave it! Now!"

The lieutenant-general brought his bleeding hand up to eye level before giving a flick of his bruised wrist. Flecks of blood flew across the room, landing and splattering on Kai's face. The younger shut his eyes on reflex, but opened them to glare at Bryan, red trickles rolling down his forehead and cheek.

"Bryan!" Tala yelled as the Falcon turned on his heel and walked out the locker room, pushing past his sister on the way out as she went to enter the room. He looked at Kai. "You fucking…" He trailed off, lost for words at how his boyfriend could treat the other; they were as bad as each other, for all he thought.

Studying the blood flecks on the wall and Kai's face, Alana sighed. "I'm getting Bry a Stress-Buster…"

* * *

Bryan could feel the blood trickling down his fingers and to the floor, but he didn't care; he just carried on walking down the hallway, one destination clear in his mind. 

He didn't care if people were there. He didn't care what they thought. He was grabbing his Kitten and taking him to a place where no one could disturb them; and he would find such a place.

Turning the corner, he bumped into the person he _really_ didn't want to speak to-

"Oh… hey _Bryan_."

"Tyson, shush!"

"Oh, Hilary, shush yourself. I'm just saying _hello_." The Wind Dragon stared the Wind Falcon in the eye. "Where're you heading, Bryan? Going to find Ray to finish him off while he's vulnerable?"

"If you are," The midget-redhead, Daichi, piped up, in his annoying voice, "then I'm gunna-"

"You're going to, what, Monkey-Boy?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Throw bananas at me?" His lip curled in distaste, and his gaze swept over both Daichi and Tyson. "I don't have time to deal with little children."

But just as he was about to walk away, his name was called. Not by Tyson; not by Daichi; but by the girl Ray had mentioned before… Hilary, wasn't it?

"Bryan, your hand."

"Hilary, why're you-?"

"What about my hand?"

"Erm…" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "It's bleeding?" She rolled her eyes. "Here, take this."

She held out a white handkerchief.

"No, it hasn't been used. Neither has Tyson wiped his nose with it."

"Hey!"

Bryan wasn't looking at Hilary, though. He was staring her right in the eye. There was a glint within those ruby orbs, telling him to take the white cloth. He did so, finding the reason why the girl wanted him to take the handkerchief - it had something within the folds, making it heavier than it was supposed to be.

He gave her a nod and began walking away once again. Once he turned the corner, he opened the white material to find a key and a piece of paper. The paper read, '_Kameko Hotel_' and on the key, the number '_3_' was engraved.

Then he noticed something else… on the back of the piece of paper, something was written too: '_Kitten_'.

His heart leapt.

* * *

Demi: -innocent smile- 

Reviewing, please : )


	7. A Sneaky Soldier

_Chapter no. :_ 7  
_Chapter title: _A Sneaky Soldier  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._  
**shrouded-obsession  
Phoenixandashes****  
The Goddess Azure Thunder****  
Winterblazewolf****  
****Morte Giver  
Belladonna Andromeda  
Neena14**  
_Notes: _Lemon XD.  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf

* * *

"Ray, what's gotten you so restless?" Lee sighed. "Calm down - you'll aggravate your injuries! Just… stop pacing! You're making me nauseous and you'll dig a hole in the floor!"

Ray stopped and shot a glare at the Lion who was sat on the foot of his bed. "Fuck. Off."

"What?" Lee stood up. "What has gotten into you?! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! I'm _fine_."

"You're obviously not. You're acting like a spoilt brat! You won _one_ of your matches - what's made you so ratty? Is it that you lost to Kai and won't get to go against Tyson?"

The Tiger turned to Lee. "Just… go, please. I just want to sleep."

There was a knock at the door.

"Fine… since you don't want me here, I'm guessing you don't want whoever's at the door, either."

Ray shook his head and walked over to the side of his bed, climbing under the duvet and turning so his back was to Lee and the door. The Lion heaved a sigh and went to the door, shutting off the light before exiting the room. He came face to face with the Bladebreakers.

"How is he?" Tyson asked. "Can we see him?"

"He's fine." But Lee shook his head. "And no, he's gone to sleep. Come back tomorrow; I'm not waking him."

"Fine, we'll come back first thing!"

"No!" Everyone looked at Hilary. She blushed at her outburst and everyone's stares. "What I mean is that why don't we come back in the afternoon? Ray will be tired in the morning, anyway; there aren't any matches on, anyway."

"That would be a good idea," Hiro replied, with a nod. "Come on, we need our sleep too."

"Aw, man…"

The group split their way, the Bladebreakers going back down the corridor and Lee retreating to his room.

* * *

Ray sighed and swept his gaze once more over the starry night sky. It was one of those nights where it was clear - no clouds in sight, and the heavens dominated by a full, silvery moon, which his eyes kept trailing back to.

He was waiting. Waiting for a certain someone to enter the hotel from the street below. He'd been waiting since Lee had left the room - which had been God-knows how many hours ago…

Just waiting by the large window…

Listening to the busy traffic outside… but not hearing…

Seeing all the people below… but not seeing the one he wanted…

He closed his eyes and banged his head against the window pane, his chest feeling empty inside…

Warm air passed over his pointed ear and a familiar scent enveloped him, but he barely registered it. Cool fingers slipped under his nightshirt and grazed over his skin…

He was suddenly pulled up and slammed against the wall beside the window.

"Look at me."

His eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat. "Bry…"

The Falcon's silver eyes sparkled and a smile curled his lips. "Kitten…" His fingers began to massage the Tiger's hipbones, making amber orbs flutter. "Finally…"

Ray reached up and slipped delicate fingers into silvery locks, cradling Bryan's head gently before leaning up and pressing his lips to the others. It was a slow and avid kiss, lungs full with deep breaths…

But soon it changed.

It became desperate; hands reaching and grabbing at clothing, bodies pushed up tightly against one another and mouths meshed together. It was frantic passion, fuelled by the love for each other and the absence from that affection and presence of the other.

Bryan pulled away from the lip-lock with a hiss; Ray had managed to wedge his leg between the elder's and his thigh was rubbing against the slowly-growing bulge in the Falcon's trousers.

"Fuck…" He groaned, resting his forehead against the wall and closing his eyes, hips grinding automatically against the limb and ultimately rubbing against Ray's growing member.

"Bry…" The Tiger whimpered, throwing his head back against the wall and clenching his eyes shut. "Ah… I need you… now…"

The Falcon tore himself away from his mate, and pulled Ray towards him as he backed up to the bed, tugging off the younger's nightshirt and boxers as he did so, lips locked all the time.

He literally threw his Kitten on the bed, before crawling up to him.

"God, half a year…" The elder whispered, nipping at the tanned neck. "I've waited over six months for you…"

"I've waited for you too…" Ray replied quietly. "I missed you so much."

He felt a tingle and the press of teeth on his neck, and could only guess that Bryan was making his ownership known.

"Not too high…" The Tiger murmured, with a breathy moan.

Bryan's smirk widened and he continued, sucking on the sun-kissed skin and nipping gently, until he could taste the coppery flavour of blood coming to the surface. He made his way down, kissing a trail down the lithe body beneath him.

His hand made a quicker journey, fingers grazing along Ray's sides, over his hipbone and grabbing the Chinese boy's growing erection in a firm, yet gentle grip, causing a gasp from erupt from his mate.

"Ah, Bry…!" The name escaped his lips unconsciously and he raised his hips to the grasp, panting becoming heavier and heavier.

"Scream it."

Even through the fogginess of his pleasure-clouded mind, it didn't make sense to him.

"Huh?"

"Scream it…" The Falcon whispered into the Tiger's ear, clenching his fingers around the engorged flesh. "Scream my name…"

"Nng…" He took his deep breaths, hips shaking as they tried to jerk upwards. "Bryan…!"

"Louder."

He whimpered and let his head fall to the side. "Bry! Please! Stop… uh…"

"You want me to stop?"

"N-No…" Ray cried, his head rolling the other way and body shuddering. "Just… ah… please…"

"Then scream my name."

"Uh…" His body tensed and his back arched off the bed. "Bryan!"

White liquid spurted up his chest, signalling his release. He fell back onto the bed, body trembling and exhausted, mind unclear as his emotions buzzed and leapt about…

"Tired out already, Kitten?" A mischievous, gravely voice whispered seductively in his ear. "I hope not…" The Falcon chuckled. "You've got all night ahead of you…"

The neko-jin heard the sound of a zip, but nothing more; the warmth of Bryan's body stayed with him as the elder loomed back over him, clothes still on, only his cargos were undone and boxers pulled down slightly; thinking about it, Ray found it rather erotic – he fully naked, the Falcon fully clothed as he fucked him…

A cold, wet finger probed at his back entrance, the digit slowly entering his body. The single finger turned to two; three, stretching to accommodate something just that bit bigger.

"Bry, stop… please… I n-need… you."

The fingers disappeared, and he felt his hips being raised off the bed, before the initial push into his body. He'd waited so long for it - so long for the union between them. His legs wrapped themselves around the Falcon's waist and he reached up to tangle his fingers in silver locks, pulling Bryan down to lie on fully top of him and engage in a passion-filled kiss as the elder began to move, sliding in, then out… in, then out…

He groaned; Ray was so tight. It was like the Tiger had been made just for him; just for this purpose. His head hit the pillow beside the younger's and he continued to thrust leisurely, hips driving against Ray's.

"Bry…" Ray's voice and hot breath brushed over his ear.

The Falcon stopped and shifted, before resuming. "Tell me…" He whispered, changing his angle once again.

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a small 'ah' and Bryan chuckled.

"There, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" He panted, eyes clenched shut, body moving with the elder's thrusts. "Harder, Bry… harder, please…"

Bryan grunted and slammed into the younger's body, mind reeling as pleasure hurtled through his nerves, ears taking in the sweet cries of his mate. Sweat dripped from his skin, mixing with Ray's, and ragged breaths rushed from his throat, drying it out; but he didn't feel the pain - just the bliss.

"Bry… I… ah!" The Tiger clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth, back arching as he reached his climax. "Bryan!"

Tight pressure enveloped the Falcon as his name was called and he let a groan escape his lips. He gave a final thrust before letting go. He whispered his mate's name hoarsely into the pointed ear as he collapsed onto the lithe body below him.

The only sound that filled the room was the irregular, heavy panting as the two tried to gain their breath. Ray raised shaking arms and wrapped them securely around Bryan's back, fingers grazing the damp, ashen skin through the thin shirt.

"Bry…?"

"Mm?"

"_Wo ai ni_…"

A smile tugged at the elder's lips as he drifted off to sleep. "_Ya Tebya Lyublyu…_"

* * *

He heaved a sigh as he slowly came round. He felt so comfortable; so warm. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and a well-built body pressed against his back, making him feel safe, secure…

He wouldn't move for the world. He was finally at peace with himself. For half a year, he'd been tormented by photos, articles and other mentions of his Falcon and he'd felt so… empty.

He remembered that - during the period of absence - he'd wondered if Bryan really did love him. Maybe he used Ray to be respected in the Village or maybe just for the sake of it…

But last night, he'd had enough; he sent Hilary (who knew of their relationship) to deliver his room key to the Russian - obviously the brunette had been successful.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the movement behind him, and a kiss being placed on the nape of his neck.

"Good morning, Bry," Ray whispered.

Bryan only groaned in reply and buried his face in the unbound black hair, earning a chuckle from the Tiger.

"Surely you're not worn out."

"You tired me out, Kitten," Bryan answered softly.

"How?"

"Being too damn sexy and irresistible."

Ray smirked.

"How are you?" The Falcon asked, sitting up and leaning over the Tiger.

"…A bit sore…" The younger reluctantly admitted. "But don't worry, Bry - it has been half a year since we… you know… and even then, that was my first and only time, so it's expected."

"Another reason would be the amount of times last night," Bryan mused mischievously with a smirk. "I think we managed every position possible…"

A bright red blush spread across tanned cheeks.

"Missionary, doggie, riding, up against the wall-"

"Yeah, okay, I know, Bry," Ray interrupted, cheeks still crimson.

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I did, Bry."

"Then stop being so modest."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Tala, calm down."

"Why?"

"Cos I say so!"

"No! He could be out there, drunk in some gutter or something!"

"You calling him a careless drunkard?"

"He could be dead!"

"He isn't - he's strong."

"I swear he wants me to have a cardiac arrest."

"He doesn't."

"He does so!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does so!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does so!"

"D-"

"For God's sake, shut up!"

Tala and Alana jumped. They had been so cooped up in their argument, they had forgotten that Kai was still in the room; not forgetting Spencer and Alexei.

"Now, let's calm down, shall we?" Kai reasoned, walking over to Tala and sitting him down. "Bryan will be safe. As a precaution, though, Alana, Alexei and Spencer will go out and try to find him."

The three caught the obvious hint and left the room.

Tala brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. "I want Dimitri."

Kai sighed. "I know," He whispered, sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"I want Bryan."

"I know."

"I want everything normal."

"I know."

"I want a kiss."

Kai smiled and kissed the pouting lips chastely. "That, I can help with."

* * *

Ray sighed and snuggled into Bryan's embrace. "Are we going to actually get up today?"

"No," Bryan chuckled, whose back was propped up against the headboard and was watching the Tiger draw lazy patterns over his muscled torso just above the still-opened cargos, his shirt having been literally ripped from his body during the night by one inpatient kitty. "But are you complaining?"

"No."

"Exactly."

The Chinese boy sighed once again.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked, concerned.

"Hm?"

"You're all… sigh-y."

"…Is that even a word?"

"Shut up and answer my question."

"I don't want you to leave."

It was the Falcon's turn to sigh. "Kitten, I'm not ever letting go of you."

"No, I mean literally." The Tiger sat up. "I don't want you to leave."

"So how you going to manage that?" Bryan asked, pressing his nose against the younger's. "Handcuff me to the bed?"

"Now that's a point."

The elder smirked. "Kinky."

"Hm…" Ray placed a long kiss on the Falcon's lips. "It's just I've only just got the empty feeling to go and I don't want it back…"

"I don't want you feeling empty, Kitten. You have to know that I love you. So what if we have to separate for an hour or so because of the tournament - we'll be together before you realise it."

"I love you," Ray mumbled.

"I love you too."

"I want to stay by you forever until the day that I die."

"I _will_ stay by you - past death."

Amber eyes widened and he placed a slender finger on the Russian's lips. "You shouldn't tempt fate…"

"Sh, Kitten. I'm willing to take that chance. I love you more than anything. And no one can keep us apart. Not even-" He paused, moonlight orbs flitting to his phone on the bedside table. "Alana."

"Does Alana not like our relationship?"

The elder grabbed the phone and flipped it, holding it to his ear. "Hey."

"_How- You- I- **Argh**!_"

Bryan winced.

"_Where the fuck are you?_"

"With Ray."

"_I should've fucking known,_" Alana muttered. "_Tala's gone nuts - thinks you're in some gutter, nursing a hangover. Or God-forbid, dead!_"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alana. I… just couldn't think straight. I needed to know that Ray was alright."

The Chinese lad snuggled back down into the Falcon's chest, purring low in his throat. Bryan smiled and ran his fingers through ebony hair.

"_Just tell me how your hand is. You left a **lovely** pattern on the wall; not forgetting Kai's beautiful face._"

Moonlight and amber met as Ray looked up, eyes narrowed, confused; obviously his neko-jin ears picked up what Alana had said.

'What?' the Chinese teen mouthed.

Bryan shook his head and raised his hand from the mass of black strands, showing the younger the slowly-healing split on the side of his hand, along with purple bruising along his little finger and wrist bone.

The Tiger took the hand in his own and placed a kiss on the marred skin, muttering something along the lines of, 'Stupid bastard'.

"It's okay."

"_So you haven't got it infected, resulting in falling ill, eh?_"

"I'm fine, Alana."

"_Well, you should've called._" His sister continued. "_Why didn't you?_"

"I was… busy."

"_All night?_"

"Oh yeah…"

"…" He could tell Alana was making a face. "_I don't actually wanna know… I'll tell Tala you're safe, but… actually, you don't need a warning do you? You faced his anger… ooooh, last week?_"

"It was a full moon and I couldn't sleep! You know what I'm like."

"_Meh; werewolf._"

"Love you too."

He hung up.

"Full moon?" Ray asked, still holding the Falcon's hand.

"Meditating," He replied with a shrug. "Night-time's the only time I get enough peace and quiet, and a full moon…" He sighed. "I don't know; I've always been attracted to a full moon. It's… a magical time."

Ray nodded understandingly. "I'll tell you two things I'm attracted to."

"Mm?"

"A full moon…"

"Mm hm…"

"And you."

"I'd hope so," Bryan said with a smirk, rolling the Chinese lad over onto his back and looming over him. "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise…" The elder nibbled on the younger's neck, making Ray laugh. "I'd take you anyway."

"Hm, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you'd have a fight on your hands, I guess; I've been told I'm stubborn to the bone, meaning if I didn't like you…" Ray trailed off, staring Bryan in the eyes. "It'd be hell for you."

"Hn, I'd like to see you try, Kitten…"

"Just remember who beat who in our match."

The Falcon's lips kicked upwards slightly, but his moonlit eyes had a slight sad sparkle to their depths. "I know…" He leant down slowly and placed a long, sweet kiss on the soft lips of his mate's. Ray let out a sigh, wanting to deepen the kiss, but the elder pulled away. "Kitten, I'm under your claws; always have, always will be."

Bryan sat up.

"Where're you going?" The Tiger asked, sitting up too.

"Shower." A smirk grew on his lips. "Want to join me?"

"Do you love me?"

Bryan blinked. "Yeah."

"There's your answer," the neko-jin replied with a smile, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the rock hard stomach of the Falcon.

The Russian laughed and tugged the Chinese lad up, pulling him to his feet and towards the bathroom-

But Ray jerked back.

"What?" Bryan asked, turning round.

"You…"

"I what?"

"Your scars…"

The silver haired one held back a wince; Ray hadn't seen his new tattoo yet and he'd totally forgotten; he'd forgotten himself, actually.

The Tiger circled the Falcon, fingers darting out to the colouration on the strong back. Underneath the now-green claw-marks was a tribal-looking bird; a falcon - wings outstretched and beak opened in a war cry, some parts hidden beneath the jagged emerald lines that used to be white scars…

'Kitten, I'm under your claws; always have, always will be.' 

"Why'd you do it?" Ray asked. "Scars fade, but-"

"Physical scars fade, but mental and emotional scars…" Bryan trailed off, moonlight eyes losing their gaze out the sunlit window. "I needed to remind myself."

"Of our battle? That wasn't your fault! B-"

"Ray, not of our battle," the elder cut in, turning round and clasping the delicate fingers of the younger. "Partly, yes. But mostly of the fact that I have you; I'm under your claws."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am." The Falcon smiled, nuzzling Ray's nose in an Eskimo kiss. "You _are _stubborn to the bone."

"Then, if you're under my claws, I'm under yours."

"Not humanly possible."

"Stop being a smartass and get in that shower."

Bryan smirked and bowed mockingly low, before stalking off to the bathroom, Ray trailing behind him.

Once the shower was on and they were under the warm spray, the Tiger burst out with a question:

"Does Tala know?"

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

The Chinese lad laughed, wiping wet locks away from the Falcon's eyes, before wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. "I'm guessing he wouldn't appreciate such art."

"No… after a while, yeah, but generally, no." Bryan smiled, locking his arms around the other's waist. "Why?"

"Curious," The amber-eyed one said with a shrug. "And don't you say, 'curiousity killed the cat' or I'll kill you."

The Russian smirked. "I won't…" He leant closer, and pressed his lips to the pointed ear. "Curiousity did not kill the cat…"

"Thank you."

"But it created the kittens."

He got a whack round the head for that one.

* * *

Demi: a tad shorter than last chapter, but still...

REVIEW! -runs away-


	8. Soldier Succumbed

_Chapter no. :_ 8  
_Chapter title: _Soldier Succumbed  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._**  
JCPyrofire  
Kaizgirl1****  
The Goddess Azure Thunder  
Morte Giver  
Imillien**  
_Notes: _Lemon XD AGAIN! And I apologise for lateness - revision got in the way... And plus, congrats to _Morte Giver_ for giving the 50th review : ) I would offer a gift, but i'm dumped down with Ookamijin's oneshot and revision and stories, etc...  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:_  
**"She swears to drunk she's not God!"**_ (Me, talking about my sister...)_

* * *

The stadium erupted in massive cheers as Jazzman boomed the victor.

"Tyson is the third time champion! Hah! It's amazing! He's the World Champion – _again_!"

The Japanese boy was immediately swamped by fans and bladers alike, and he lapped up all the attention, laughing as he was hugged from all angles.

Nearby, an abandoned Kai smiled softly, but his eyes betrayed him. He turned on his heel and walked out of the arena, through one of the darkened corridors. Much like after his match with Ray, his back hit the wall and he slumped in exhaustion, head bowed and eyes closed in fatigue.

"Kai?" He opened his eyes, coming face to face with worried blue orbs.

"Come on, Tal, give him space," A gravely voice spoke up. His arm was brought up and slung around a set of strong shoulders, a muscled arm sliding around his waist. "He's had one hell of a battle."

"Bryan…" Kai managed to whisper hoarsely as they began to walk slowly along the hallway. "I can… walk myself…"

"Yeah, right, Phoenix," The Falcon snorted. "Just accept the help while it's on offer."

The bluenette nodded and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. He could feel Tala beside him and the concern radiating off the redhead.

"Tal," Kai began, slipping his free hand in the Wolf's. "I'm fine…"

The youngest Russian looked up at Bryan, who gave him a nod.

"He's just tired out, Red," The silver-haired lad agreed. "Like I said, it was one hell of a match. I'm surprised he's still managing to even stand."

"You… think so low of me, Falcon?" The Phoenix asked quietly, with a small smirk.

"Hey, you just concentrate on walking," Bryan chided, when Kai stumbled slightly.

Up ahead, Alana came around the corner, looking thoroughly peeved.

"For fuck's sake…" They heard her mutter.

"What's wrong _now_?" The Falcon asked his sister.

"Hah, you won't be happy either when you hear this, so shut your beak, Bry," She snapped. "The media have surrounded the exits, _and_ our hotel, so if we managed to get out of here, then we won't be getting into our hotel easily; we stuck in here."

"Oh, great," The elder muttered, concerned about Kai's exhaustion. "Well, we'll go to our locker room, then, at least until we come up with a plan to getting out of here. I don't exactly want Kai collapsing in the hallway."

"Neither do I…" The Phoenix muttered.

"Where's Spencer?" Tala asked the purple-haired girl.

"He managed to get back into the hotel; that's how I know that it's blocked by paparazzi – he rang me," Alana explained.

"At least he's safe… but then again, if he were here, we could use him as some sort of army tank to drive the media away…"

Bryan's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Kai," He said. "Do you think you can lean against the wall and not fall over?"

"Fuck off…" The other Russian muttered, but he did so, resting his back against the metal wall.

The Falcon, meanwhile, pulled out his silver phone and dialled a number quickly, before holding it to his ear. He waited a heartbeat or two…

"_Yes?"_

"Do you happen to be in the area?"

"_Why, yes, indeed I do."_

"How long would it take for you to get to the stadium?"

"_Hm… you could say I was there already."_

"You cunning little… see you in a minute, then."

He hung up, ignoring the inquiring looks he was getting from the other three.

"Come on, Kai," The Falcon sighed, taking the Phoenix's arm once again and supporting him as he tiredly stood. "In five minutes, you'll be snuggling down into your comfy bed with fluffy dreams of Tala in your head."

"Fuck you…" Kai muttered darkly; though internally, he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Who was on the phone, Bry?" Alana asked, walking beside him. "And why're we going _this_ way? If we're going to our locker room, then it's down that corridor we just passed, but if we're leaving, this is the most camera-populated exit in the whole building!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, Bry – I saw the press with my own eyes!"

"Trust me."

* * *

Thankfully, they did.

When they emerged from the stadium, via one of the many back exits, everything was silent. No camera clicked, no reporter stepped forward for a statement – in fact, that was because no one was there.

The street was clear and absolutely quiet; there was only them and an army-looking truck.

The door opened…

"Yelkov!"

The Hawk laughed. "Let me guess, Bryan, you kept them in the dark for a surprise."

"You know me too well," The Falcon chuckled, walking towards the General, still supporting Kai.

After they were all helped into the truck, it began to move, obviously taking them to their hotel. There were no seats in the truck, so they sat on the floor; Yelkov, who had originally been sat in the more-comfy seat in the front, joined them.

"Bry, how did you know he was in the area?" The Falcon's sister asked.

"I knew because this visit to Japan was known about when I was in the army," Bryan explained. "If I didn't return to the team, I'd be here anyway, helping with the men's training, but also patrol the Finals; think of us as part-time security guards."

Tala smiled, stroking Kai's hair, who had fallen asleep with his head on the Wolf's lap. "That would be a sight to see; I'd actually be proud to see you in uniform, beating up some poor bastard who started, and showing you off to the other teams…"

The silver haired one chuckled.

"Sir," The driver cut in, looking in his rear-view mirror. "There is a call for you on the phone."

The General nodded and leant over the seats, grabbing the cord phone from its cradle on the dashboard, sitting back down with it to his ear.

"Yes?" He barked. He remained quiet for a few minutes, his face slowly growing darker. "You know, I do admire you Marines, I really do, and you just show the world that the British have the best disciplined forces - but you _saved_ a terrorist? …. "Winched to safety" is not the wording I would have used! "Recaptured for interrogation" sounds better and is more useful. I would've really liked you if you let the bugger drown, in all honesty, but then you have to find information and let them give testimony blah blah blah…(1) listen, just tie him to a chair, pop his todger between two baps and shout, 'Dinnertime, Fido!' – that'll work - now stop bothering me!"

He slammed the phone back on the dashboard.

Bryan glanced at a shocked-looking Tala, and then at his equally surprised sister. "You get used to it after a while."

He turned to the Hawk. "Trouble, Niki?"

"How could you tell?" The General asked sarcastically, lighting up a cigarette and motioning for the driver to open the windows. "About a month ago, I was called by an old friend back in England; it seemed they had a suspected terrorist on their hands. This bugger had all his terror-buddies on the rampage and were giving the army hell. Of course, me wanting my country to retain respect, I went over to help, but I was called here, where I was needed by my men, since _someone_ left."

"I wonder who that could be…" The Falcon muttered, breathing out smoke from his own cigarette.

"They managed to corner the bugger after **I** whittled out his cronies, but, this morning, he jumped off the cliffs at Dover, planning to blow up our beloved white coast-line with a bomb on his chest. The bomb didn't go off, he fell into the sea, and was…" He made a face. "_'Winched to safety'_."

"Now, here's the thing to remember," Bryan cut in, looking at Alana and Tala. "If Yelkov was there, you'd hear over the radio, _'Oh dear, the poor sod's drowned – I guess we were a tad too late'_ and then the order to, _'bugger off back home and leave me the hell alone'_."

Yelkov laughed, ruffling the silver hair.

"Now, how's that kitten of yours?"

"He's fine."

"I bet he is," Tala muttered. "He spent the whole of the night before last, the whole of yesterday, **and** most of last night with him."

"I was away from him for half a year," The Falcon defended.

"Can he walk straight?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He limped a bit yesterday morning, but…"

"So you didn't do much."

"Eh, Tal," Alana cut in. "As much as I hate the thought of where this conversation can go about my own _brother_'s sex life, they went at it _'all night'_ according to Bry **and** Lee."

Bryan couldn't help but smirk smugly.

"Jesus, you have a lot of stamina," Yelkov chuckled.

"Well, I know that already…" Tala whispered mischievously.

"Shush, you," The elder Russian said, before pointing at Kai. "Your **present** boyfriend might wake up."

"I had a feeling you two used to be together," The Hawk replied, stubbing out his cigarette. "Now, Bryan – there are certain things we need to chat about."

Bryan didn't reply. His eyes were downcast and emotionless, the cigarette hanging limply between his fingers.

The truck ground to a halt and the Falcon was out the door in a flash. The van's occupants blinked in surprise.

"Bryan, wait!"

Yelkov climbed out the vehicle and started after the silver haired one, clamping a hand on the younger's shoulder and whirling him around.

"Fal-"

"I just need time to think, Hawk," Bryan cut in, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"I know, Falcon," The General soothed, leading him towards the hotel's entrance, but going into the inn's private garden via the side gate. "And we're going to talk – sometimes thinking on your own hurts your mind. Now sit."

The younger sighed and did so, sprawling on his back under the shade of a tree. Yelkov chuckled and sat opposite him, under another tree. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, thoughts to themselves…

"Bryan…" The elder began. "I heard about what happened back in Russia – the Muscovites' reaction to your arrival; the avoiding-"

"The signing against evil…"

"Yes, the signing of the crosses on their chests," The Hawk sighed. "And tell me truthfully; you felt more at home in Ray's village, didn't you?" When he received no reply, he pressed on, "Didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"You had Ray, the inhabitants respected and loved you and you felt needed."

"…Yes…"

"Now, I know you have a loyalty to Tala – you two have protected each other through your childhoods – but think about it; you two have your own lives. He has Kai, you have Ray. He has his baby brother; you have your adventurous sister who will most likely run off to somewhere like the Chinese mountains one day because Russian life will become boring.

"And even if you brought Ray to Russia, you would get so bored yourself. Your soul is alive – let it be that way."

Bryan cast his eyes to the man who he respected as a father. "So you're saying I should go back to China with Ray."

Yelkov nodded. "In other, more cruder words – _fuck the world._"

The Falcon chuckled, before sighing. "Nikifor, can I ask you something?"

Yelkov blinked; the Falcon had only said his first name fully in a sardonic way…

"Sure, Bryan," He replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"…Sometimes… back before we got the order to go to China… you spoke about my parents…" Bryan looked at the Hawk. "You'd say things like, 'Your mother would be proud'… did you know her?"

The General stayed silent. "I knew her, yes… only briefly – we met at a party to celebrate the new Field Marshal… that's where she really got to know your father…"

"What were they like?"

"Your mother was just like Alana – not only in name, but in nature…" He smiled dazedly. "Rebellious, wild…"

"What about my father?"

"…He was the simple kind of guy. Calculating, and – according to your mother – a total bastard."

The Falcon smiled. "Sounds like you…"

"Hm…" The General stood and looked down at Bryan. "Falcon, go see Ray. Tell him you're going back to China; I'll deal with Tala. Just one thing: remember, you have an order to go to China…" Giving him a hinting wink, Yelkov walked away, leaving Bryan in the garden.

* * *

He let loose a purr, snuggling into the warmth beside him, feeling the mattress shift with him.

A deep chuckle reverberated through his body. "Hello Kitty…"

"Hm?"

There was another chuckle and he opened his eyes, looking up into silvery orbs. "Bry…" A smile graced his lips and he moved closer, wincing, however, when pain rippled through his spine. "Ow…"

"Sh, Kitten…" Bryan whispered in his ear and something comfortingly hot was pressed to his lower back. "Relax…" He smiled at the content expression on Ray's face. "I had a feeling you'd be feeling rough."

"Mm… it's caught up with me, that's all, Bry…"

"I know…" He nuzzled the ebony hair and stared out the open window. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I had a great time, Bry; next time, we just have to… calm down."

Bryan chuckled, still holding the hot water bottle to the younger's back. "More like we shouldn't be kept apart for long periods of time."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that…"

"Hn, Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you react if I told you there might be a chance I was coming back to China?"

"You're coming back to China for definite, aren't you?"

"No getting past you, is there?"

"Are we going to stop replying in question format?"

"Why don't you stop?"

"Why don't you?"

They stared at each other, before laughing and pressing even closer together, Ray burying his face in Bryan's neck and the Falcon in ebony strands.

"You're coming back, eh?" The Tiger asked.

"Oh stop it, you…"

"Hah, broke the chain."

"I'll break your chain in a minute if you don't show me some loving reaction to me coming back home with you."

"Home?" Ray looked up into silver orbs.

The Russian nodded. "Yeah… home…" He sighed. "Well, anywhere with you is home… _you_ are my home."

"…Someone could take that totally the wrong way…"

"Oh for- Kitten, I try to be truly sentimental and soppy and shit and you don't appreciate it." Bryan turned his back. "I might as well not even try."

Ray pouted. "Bry… I appreciate it…"

"No you don't."

"I do."

"I'm not talking to you, now."

"Aw, Bry…" The Kitten – ignoring the throbbing discomfort in his lower back – climbed over the Falcon. "Bry…" He nuzzled the ashen cheek. "Bry… you're mean…" An idea popped into his head and he smiled sweetly. "Love you…"

The elder mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Love you too…" Bryan murmured, shifting on his back He slid his arms around the younger's lithe waist and he pulled the other down on top of him, retrieving the hot water bottle and replacing it on the Tiger's back. "Can't resist you."

"… But obviously you can, because here I am, lying _on top of you_ and you do nothing."

"…Do you _want_ me to do something…?"

"…Maybe…"

The Russian chuckled. "Later, Kitten… later…"

"Is that a promise?"

"Eh, more of a threat."

"Threat?"

"A threat, saying…" Bryan leant up to the pointed ear. "That later… I'm going to fuck your brains out…"

Ray shivered.

"I'll hold you to that… oh, Bry, your phone."

The Falcon reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the vibrating mobile, holding it to his ear.

"Lana?"

"Guess again."

He rolled his eyes. "Wolfie."

"Someone gets a kiss for getting it right."

Bryan grunted in dismissal, but obviously Tala didn't pick up on it.

"Yelkov told me about you going back to China, Bry, and I understand," The Wolf said. "So when I say, 'Come back over cos I want a chat' there's nothing to be scared of. I'm just bored and need some company."

The Falcon chuckled. "Okay, Wolfie. But where's Kai? Still asleep?"

"I wish," The redhead muttered. "No, he got called away for a meeting."

"What?" A frown creased the elder's brow. "He should be resting."

"His excuse was that he'll get enough shut-eye when he dies, so it's okay." Tala paused. "So, you coming back over? You can bring Kitten. I want to know who's replacing me."

"Tal-"

"Toodles."

"You-"

His only reply was the monotone beep, signalling Tala's departure. Bryan sighed and placed his phone on the bedside table.

"Hear all of that?"

"Every word," Ray replied. "So shall we…?"

"Can you walk straight?"

"Well, it's your fault if I can't."

"Blame taken."

* * *

"It's about time…"

"Tal, zip it and be grateful," Bryan retorted, shutting the suite door behind him, and sliding his jacket onto the coat hanger.

The redhead grinned and turned to Ray. "Hello, Kitten – heard a lot about you, and I'm not talking beyblade wise." Much to the Tiger's surprise, the Wolf enveloped him in a hug; after a slight hesitation, the younger hugged back, resting his cheek against the black-clothed shoulder. "Don't worry, Kitten – I don't bite."

"Much…" The Falcon muttered, moving into the living space and slumping on the couch, watching his mate wander over and sit beside him and slipped an arm around the lithe waist.

"Ugh, I'm disgusted at how you view me, Bry," Tala huffed, sitting beside the elder. "I'm supposed to be making a good impression."

"You? Good impression? Knowing you, you'll try and jump Ray."

The Tiger raised an eyebrow. "Please don't."

"Why?" The redhead got on his hands and knees and leant over Bryan's lap, face inches from Ray's. "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

"No…"

"Manly enough for you?"

"No…"

"Let me guess; Bry's just a bit too big for you and you're still… recovering…"

"Tala, do you fucking mind?" The eldest snapped, arm tightening his hold on Ray's waist. "Now I'm wondering why exactly I decided to come over…"

"Aw, Bry, you spoil the fun…" The other Russian smirked wolfishly. "Anyway, it's a compliment to you… and besides… how many Russians does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

The other two blinked in surprised.

"Who cares?" The redhead continued, moving closer to the Tiger's face and a hand gently groping the Falcon's thigh. "It only takes one to screw Ray, meaning… you need not worry about me."

"Then what the hell is this about?" Bryan barked, trying to control himself and not concentrate on the docile massage to his thigh.

Tala leant forward to the Chinese lad's ear and began to whisper something which the silver haired one couldn't decipher. He watched in curiosity as amber eyes widened slightly and a faint blush appeared on normally tanned cheeks.

"Tala, what-?"

"Can't you figure it out yet, Bry?" The blue-eyed Russian drew back. "I'm bored; Kai's not here and won't be 'til tomorrow night, meaning I won't be getting any… and I need it." He sat straight before, in mere milliseconds, straddling the Falcon's waist, cradling the silver haired head in his lithe fingers. "And…"

"And what…?"

"I never truly got to say goodbye to you…"

Another smirk curled the redhead's lips.

"_And_…Kitten's probably bored with just straight sex, if you would pardon the irony."

The Falcon glanced at the Tiger, who stared back.

"Come on, Bry… would it hurt to have some diversity? Just once…" He nibbled on the loop that pierced the ashen ear. "Just once… fuck me as hard as you-ah!"

Bryan, having snapped, shoved the Wolf onto the floor and leapt on him, devouring the pale, stretched neck with nips, kisses and licks. Tala groaned and wrapped his legs around the strapping waist, looking to Ray.

"Kitten, come here…"

The Tiger obeyed, shifting to the floor, somewhat shyly. The redhead coiled his fingers in the younger's tabard and pulled the ebony haired boy down into a passion-filled kiss. The Falcon's mate groaned and answered, kissing back, and moving his lips avidly against the paler ones.

With a curse, Tala broke the lip-lock and threw his head back, grinding up against the hand that gripped the slowly-growing bulge in his slacks. His breathing came out in short, ragged pants and he moaned low as fingers slithered up his shirt. Opening his bleary, blue eyes, he stared up into mischievous amber orbs.

"Kitten…"

Bryan sat up and leered over the Wolf. "You're drunk."

"Hm?"

"I can smell it on your breath, Tala," He continued. "Vodka – how much did you have?"

"Oh, just a few…"

"Shots?"

The younger laughed. "Bottles…"

"Now I know why you're so forward with wanting us," Ray whispered, fingers still grazing the hidden skin on the Wolf's chest.

"Come on…" The redhead groaned, tightening his leg-grip on the silver-haired lad's waist. "Who cares if I'm fucking drunk – I'll regret it in the morning!"

The Falcon hauled Tala to his feet as he himself stood and pushed him towards the bedroom.

"Go on, then. Get undressed and get the lube."

Bryan pulled Ray up and looked him in the eye. "You sure you want to do this? I'm not letting him take you, because you're mine, but…"

"I'm sure… besides…" The younger smirked and followed after Tala, hips swaying. "Where's your fun side?"

With a growl, the eldest walked after them, grabbing his Kitten on the way and throwing him on the bed, before looming over him and undoing his tabard. A half-naked Tala joined him, kneeling behind the Falcon and reaching round, fingers desperately unfastening his belt and tugging it away.

In mere minutes, they were all unclothed and heavily aroused. The silver one grabbed the redhead and pushed him in front of the ebony haired lad, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and applying pressure to make him bend slightly.

Tala used this to his advantage, leaning down further and drawing out a fervent kiss, groaning into the younger's mouth when a slick digit slid into his back passage. He pushed back wantonly, moaning even louder when another finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching.

"Suck him," came the gravelly order in his ear.

He nodded gently and moved down a little. He gave the erected member a small, teasing lick, causing Ray to moan. Feeling the initial push into his body, his back arched and he let out a small curse, clenching his eyes shut against the discomfort. A hand cupped his cheek and he looked up into slightly worried amber orbs. He nodded at the silent question and bent down, mouthing the engorged length before engulfing it fully in his mouth.

The Tiger moaned and threw his head back. He could feel Bryan's movements on the bed as his pistoned in and out on the Wolf's body silently, as ever. Tala's own whimpers and groans from the Falcon's thrusts reverberated through his body and fuelled his pleasure.

He reached down and tangled his fingers in crimson strands, tugging reflexively as he felt his orgasm approaching. His chest heaved as he fought for breath, before he tensed, giving a small cry as he came. The Wolf drank it all, savouring the bitter taste.

Resting his forehead on the heaving, tanned belly, the redhead concentrated on the movements in his body. He clenched his muscles, grinning at the groan that escaped the Falcon's lips unwillingly; the silent lover as always.

Bryan snarled at the teasing Wolf and pulled out, pausing to confuse the younger, before slamming back in, harshly, making Tala cry out loudly. The pace and strength continued as such, and soon, the redhead climaxed, spurting over the tanned skin below him, before blacking out.

Ray watched as Bryan continued to thrust in and out of the limp body a few more times before he let his head drop, his body tensing as he came, buried deep within the redhead.

Pulling out, the silver one eased Tala to the side, tucking him under the covers before standing and moving into the en-suite bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth and wiping his Kitten clean. Ray reached up and drew the Falcon down for a sweet kiss, grabbing the cloth and throwing it somewhere on the floor, pulling the elder down into the bed, under the duvet too.

"Well, that was different…" The Tiger murmured, burying his face in the Russian's neck.

"Yeah… but damn is Tala gonna regret it in the morning…" Bryan replied softly, silvery eyes sweeping over the sleeping Wolf. "Sleep, Kitten…_ Ya Tebya Lyublyu_."

"_Wo ai ni_… Bry…"

* * *

(1) Yes, that was darling Phoenix in one of her blogs laaaaawl

* * *

Demi: Phoenix says the lemon is o-k. T'was my first threesome, so fuck you if you hate it

Review XxX


	9. Soldier's Suspicions

_Chapter no. :_ 9  
_Chapter title: _Soldier's Suspicions  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal Of Approval**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._  
**RussiansNekojinlover  
GabZ  
Neena14  
Aruka  
T.I.B.E.-sway-**  
_Notes: _Okay, various people didn't like the threesome last chapter. My reply (which I think I expressed to Phoenix) is this: "..." I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but trust me, it wasn't just pointless smut - it has a reason for happening. And I'm sorry this is a day late, but I was having trouble gaining access to the computer, as my exams started yesterday (only an hour of German listening, but then i got dragged off into town to relax lol).  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**Remember- a good friend will help you move. A really good friend will help you move a body. Let me know if I ever need to bring a shovel.**

* * *

"Hm?" 

With a small groan, he came around, eyes opening blearily and taking in his surroundings. His gaze settled on the sleeping Falcon beside him and a smile curled his lips, amber orbs softening, fingers smoothing out the frown lines on the elder's brow.

He sat up slowly and stretched, joints popping and muscles literally screaming with relief. Outside, it was night; the moon was still climbing up into her throne and the stars were only just starting to dance.

Scanning the room again, he noticed that a certain person wasn't in the bed. He quietly shifted out from under the covers and donned his boxers, silently moving from the dark bedroom to the dim-lightened living room, where he saw Tala, on the couch, knees drawn to his chest and hands wrapped around a steaming mug of what Ray presumed was coffee.

"Tala?"

Blue eyes darted to him and the Wolf smiled. "Hello Kitten…"

The Tiger moved over to the other and curled up next to him. The Russian slid an arm around the lithe waist and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" The ebony-haired lad asked.

"For… for being a bastard. I came between you and Bry, just because of a fantasy about him."

Ray smiled and nuzzled the elder's chin. "You were out of it, Tal. It wasn't your fault entirely. Besides… I had a great time – Bry too. And you did, as I heard."

"Yeah…"

"You feel guilty about cheating on Kai, don't you?"

Tala tensed.

"Because… that's what you've done…"

"I know…" The redhead bit the inside of his lip and clenched his eyes shut. "I know…"

"Tal, sh…" The younger brought the elder down to rest under his chin, and stroked his crimson hair. "It's okay… as much as I preach about telling the truth… Kai doesn't _have_ to know…it can stay between you, me and Bry."

"It's not that! Well, maybe it is, but…"

"But what?"

The Wolf paused. "I… had a nightmare…"

Ray felt a twinge in his heart at the redhead's wobbling tone. He himself hated nightmares; thinking about it now, the Russian's nightmares probably were Armageddon compared to his own, due to horrible, unspoken memories…

"Want to talk about it?" The Tiger asked, still running slim fingers through the cherry strands.

"…Boris came back and… Kai left me to go back to Boris… Bryan was killed and you…" A shiver wracked his frame.

"And me?"

"You were the only thing I had left, but even then… you couldn't live without Bry, and you…" He trailed off, but Ray didn't need him to finish; he knew was Tala was trying to say.

"It was a nightmare, Tal," The amber-eyed one reminded the blue-orbed lad, soothingly massaging the elder's scalp. "It's not real. I'm here, Bryan's here-"

"And Kai?"

"Kai won't find out. And even if he does find out, he won't leave you – he loves you, doesn't he?"

Tala nodded.

"Exactly." The younger stood and pulled the Wolf up. "Now come back to bed. You need sleep; the nightmare won't bother you – we have a big, strong, _alive_ Falcon to save us."

The Russian smiled and, placing his mug of coffee on the table, followed the Kitten back to the bedroom. He collapsed under the duvet, and smiled when Ray snuggled up to him.

"Bry will feel unloved if we hug without him…" The Wolf whispered.

"Oh, he won't…"

"Hm?"

"He's gripping my thigh with one hand and another is wrapped around my waist – I don't think he feels unloved."

Tala chuckled softly. "I guess…"

"Is Kai the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Always holding you… in some way, y'know?"

"Oh yeah… must be a dominant instinct…" The redhead murmured.

"Will you two shush?"

The Tiger and Wolf blinked at each other, before looking up to gaze into sleepy silver orbs.

"Sorry, Bry… did we wake you?"

"No, Kitten," The Falcon replied. "I woke up when you left to rescue Wolfie. The talking was getting annoying."

"Oh…"

"Sorry, Bry," Tala apologised. "For everything. Yesterday, especially…"

Bryan shook his head. "No need, Tal. I understand. But you're staying off the vodka until I go, okay? No repeats."

"No repeats…" The blue-eyed one agreed, closing his eyes and smiling when a comfortingly warm, muscled arm slid round his waist. "Thanks Bry…"

* * *

It was strange. There was something about the hidden village in the Chinese mountains that made Bryan feel… safe; welcomed, even. 

Maybe it was the inhabitants? Ever since the rebel incident, the villagers had grown attached to their new hero. 'Hero', however, might even be an understatement – the Falcon's birthday had become an official annual day of celebration. And then adding to the fact he made Ray, their future, very happy indeed, they were ecstatic. Sure, they wouldn't be getting new children, but they would vault that obstacle when it came to it.

Maybe it was the landscape? The thick, luscious forest and large, rock-covered mountains served as a perfect place for him to hide amongst if life _did_ get too hectic or if he wanted true alone time with Ray.

Or perhaps it was simply because the village was hidden. No nosey tourists, no prying media and no one to judge. It was people and nature living as one, living as equals and living in harmonious peace.

"What're you thinking about, Bry?"

"Hm?" He was jolted out of his thoughts by the question and the lithe arms wrapping around his waist. He looked away from the rain spattered window into amber orbs and smiled. "Nothing."

"Not much different, then…"

"Hey, you."

The Tiger giggled when he was grabbed and flung onto the bed, the Falcon crawling up to lie on top of him. Letting a smile grace his lips, he leant up and nuzzled the elder's throat, a purr escaping his own.

"I was joking, Bry."

"I know. You do it so that I do this."

"Do what?" The younger asked innocently, though a smirk crept onto his tanned face.

"Hn…" Bryan smirked back. "Don't play dumb, _Raymond_."

The Chinese boy pouted. "Don't call me that."

"You only say that because there's nothing embarrassing about 'Bryan'."

Ray chuckled. "I suppose…" He closed his eyes as the other placed sweet kisses down his neck, before reopening them to stare out the window, watching the rain fall in great torrents. It was a sight that could have been viewed as violent weather, yet to the two, it was a peaceful one.

Bryan placed his head on the younger's chest, ear listening to the gentle thudding of the Tiger's heart, eyes watching the same sight as his mate's. Both loved the rain. When not sitting or walking in it, they would watch it through the window, in silence, together.

"I'm glad you came back, Bry…"

"I know you are… and I am too… not only because I'm with you, but because of Tala."

"What about Tala?"

The Falcon sighed. "He'll be throwing one of his fits round about now."

"I can't believe it…"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" 

Kai and Dimitri winced as Tala slammed his palms down on the kitchen table.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Tal, he didn't do _anything_!"

"He would've if I hadn't have walked in!"

"He wouldn't have even if you hadn't have walked in, Tal!" Kai protested, reaching out and grabbed one of the slender hands. "I wouldn't have let him!"

"Too right!" The redhead jerked his hand away and crossed his arms, huffed indignantly. "To think that he – an idiotic, _fat_ boy – thought he could replace _me_!"

"Tala, stop acting like a girl."

"You didn't have female hormones injected into you so that an artificial, cyber brain would work and you still don't have them in your body!" Blue eyes flashed icily. "Don't tell me to stop acting like a girl – it won't work."

"Tal…" The Phoenix stood and moved swiftly over to his lover, enveloping the younger in his arms (feeling rather proud too; in the few months since the Championships, he had reached Tala's height – perhaps a centimetre taller). "Nothing happened. He's the one who jumped me!"

"S'what they all say," Tala muttered.

"I mean it, Tal. Don't you believe me?"

Blue and red connected, the former searching the latter for the truth.

His old team, the old Bladebreakers, had been invited over to the Abbey; for the sake of it, as Kai worded it. Everyone knew it was to show he wasn't a sore loser; everyone knew, actually, that it was to show he wasn't a _loser_, full stop. They all could tell it was because the Phoenix wanted a rematch.

But earlier that day, when Tyson and Kai had been in the study, Tala had walked in just in time to see the Dragon launch himself at the Phoenix, obviously for a kiss.

Now, Tala had been a good boy until that point. He had kept (most of) his sarcasm under check and had been civilised to the team. Though he hated every second of being around Tyson, he managed to put up with him (which Kai liked, as the redhead tended to let out his pent up steam in the bedroom).

But that set it off. After dragging the Japanese boy out of the building by his hair and threatening to cut his balls off (and various other unmentionable things), he turned on his lover with the sole purpose of getting the truth.

The Wolf sighed. "I'm sorry, Kai." He buried his face in the blunette's neck. "I _did_ overreact…"

"No, I think you reacted _beautifully_. No one's ever been able to get Tyson out of somewhere so quickly, without yelling something that has relevance to food." The Phoenix smiled at the younger. "Did I ever tell you that you look stunning when you're angry?"

"No."

"Well, now you have."

Tala returned the smile and accepted the sweet kiss wholeheartedly.

"Ew! Public displays of affection!"

Both turned to Dimitri to see him grimacing, before hiding behind his toy wolf. His elder brother laughed.

"You don't have to stay, y'know."

"If I go, will you promise to stop shouting?"

"I promise."

The younger redhead seemed satisfied and, after pecking the Wolf on the cheek, wished them goodnight, hurrying off to his room and demanding a bedtime story from a certain Otter.

Tala smiled back at Kai, but it faltered when the elder raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Your anger has gone, hasn't it?" Receiving a nod, he sighed. "Well, that's the mind blowing sex gone…"

"Oh, maybe not…" Tala replied with a saucy grin, grabbing Kai by the collar of his shirt and tugging him towards their bedroom. "Come on; I want to see the look on Tyson's face tomorrow when he finds out we had sex in his bed."

"We had sex in his bed?"

"Well… not yet, anyway…"

* * *

Ray watched as Bryan flipped a young lad over his back and onto the floor, placing a foot on the panting chest to keep him down. 

"When your opponent is larger than you, don't go for full frontal attacks… or rear attacks, either; because this will happen. And if I were really fighting you, by this time, you'd have a dagger through your throat and your own heart would be killing you."

The boy paled, along with the other children around them, and nodded. Helping the younger up, the Falcon chuckled, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, caused by the sweltering summer heat.

They were in a large clearing in the forest, helping to train the youngsters in the art of fighting, as requested by the Village Elder. They had been doing this for a few months now, yet still, the young ones couldn't get Bryan's style of fighting.

"Blame Boris," the Russian had muttered when criticised by Ray.

"Now," the silver haired one told them, gesturing to a pathway. "Go bathe and have something to eat. You've done enough for today."

The youngsters nodded and hurried off through the foliage, leaving the Falcon and Tiger alone.

The Chinese lad smiled and moved over to the elder, wrapping his slender arms around Bryan's neck. He accepted the deep kiss with fervour, not caring that the children could come back at any moment; Bryan, as aforementioned, was the village hero – no one wanted to leave his presence.

Opening his mouth to the eager tongue, he groaned as the slippery muscle entwined with his own, pressing up against the Falcon's sturdy frame.

He pulled away with a dazed, yet mischievous smile. "You know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Monday?"

Ray laughed. "Yes and no."

"Oh? A special day, then… uhm… no, I don't – tell me."

"Well…" A bright blush spread across tanned cheeks. "Exactly a year tomorrow… I lost my virginity to you…"

Bryan paused. "You haven't been keeping track, then, have you?"

"No…"

"Kitten…" He pressed his forehead against the other's and smiled. "Let me guess… you want to spend the whole day with me."

"Yeah…"

"Ray? You… seem hesitant."

"Well, it's j-just…"

"Just what? Kitten, you're worrying me."

Ray sighed. "The Village Elder… since we consummated our relationship a year ago…" He mumbled the rest.

"What? I didn't catch that."

The younger murmured it again.

"Ray, you need to speak up. I thought I heard you say something about marr-"

He froze at the look he was receiving.

"Jesus…"

"Bry, I'm just warning you; I'm not wanting you to say it now. I'm warning you because the elders will want to be sure that I'll be safe with the Village's future. It's complicated…" He cradled pale cheeks in his hands and his amber orbs softened. "But tomorrow, let's get away. Just us. No one else. The whole day."

"I could agree to that…"

"Good."

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" 

Lee glanced at his sister with a frown. "I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't. They might be spending the day together and want to be alone. I don't want to spoil any moments."

"Hah, yeah right, Mariah," Lee scoffed. "I bet you'd like to walk in on them. Two guys getting it on."

Her glare didn't affect him; it was dulled by her furious blush.

"Why _does_ the Village Elder need to see them?"

"Mariah, don't act like a blonde."

"Don't insult me," the pink one snapped.

"Fine. But it's a year and-"

"Oh God, Bry…"

The two froze.

"Mm… y-yeah… God yes… harder… damnit, harder! Ah! Right there…!"

Glancing at each other, they turned on their heels and raced as fast as they could away from the wall of foliage where the sounds were coming from.

"I told you we shouldn't have come so deep into the forest!"

* * *

The sun was just riding over the Chinese mountains, glittering light skimming over the tree canopies and birds dancing in its wake. In a small sleepy village deep in a valley, the idleness was about to be shaken up again. 

"Argh!"

Ray shot bolt upright at the strangled scream in the forest. Bryan soon followed, only more slowly. He yawned and stretched. "Whassup?"

Ray scowled and slipped out of bed. Bryan made sleepy mumbles in protest and rubbed his sticky eyes. It had been _fantastic_ being… home. He was content, life was idyllic to the point where nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

"Ray?" He asked with a frown. He soon growled and grabbed the lithe wrist as the younger went for his clothes. "What's wrong?"

"I heard a yell."

"I know, I heard it too. But it could have been Kevin being kicked off the mountain by Lee or Mariah again."

"No," the Tiger said with a shake of his head.

"Fine. But put proper clothes on. And wait for me."

* * *

Ray stopped at the edge of a pit and looked into the bear trap. There was a man with brown hair clasping at the fanged snap-trap with bloody fingers; his garb was a strange military uniform. 

The man, obviously sensing Ray's appearance blinked up with pained oak orbs.

"Er… hi?"

"Who're you?" Ray asked, slightly aggressively – the last strangers in the area had caused more than enough problems. "What're you doing here? And how did you get down there?"

"Cut me some slack, I'm out of practise in forest navigation. And this was a very good bear trap."

"Thank you."

"Any chance of helping me out?"

"Answer my questions."

"I've got a message from Tala, Ray. Is Bryan there?"

Ray blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"I know more than you think." The man smiled, brown eyes twinkling. "Get me out and I'll tell you everything."

Ray looked behind his shoulder at Bryan, who was scowling. "What's your name?"

There was a sigh from in the pit. "Yasha Roswald."

Bryan shot forward and looked into the pit. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too."

"You know him?" The Tiger asked.

"Know him? He's going to become my brother-in-law soon."

"He's Alana's fiancé?"

"Yeah… now if you wouldn't mind – I have at least an inch of steel prodding me in a million places on my ankle and it damn well kills! Help me out or I'll set Alana on you."

"You're as good as out," the Falcon replied, dropping down. "Why the village has a trap in a trap, I'll never know."

"You will," the Chinese boy commented. "It's because bears manage to get out of the holes; the snap-trap is to keep them down there until hunters deal with them."

"Okay, so now I know."

Kneeling beside the brunette, Bryan gripped the steel mouth and pulled as hard as he could. Yasha hissed and snapped his leg away, falling on his behind as he lost balance. The Russian let go of the trap and observed the German's injury.

"Ray, your village's traps aren't exactly good, you know," the Lieutenant-General remarked. "If it snapped on a bear, it wouldn't make a mark. A proper bear trap would have cut his leg in half."

"Well, thank God you didn't find that out _before_ I fell down here…" Yasha muttered.

* * *

Silence filled the small hut. Ray and Yasha stared at the silent Russian, waiting for a reaction to the news. The Tiger hesitantly reached out and clasped the Falcon's hand, thumb stroking the pale skin gently and soothingly. 

"He can't be…" Bryan whispered. "He's supposed to be dead… we saw to it… we drove him into Siberia… the State declared him deceased…" His silver orbs hardened considerably. "That bastard… and he's back to using beybladers as soldiers?"

"Not exactly…" Yasha replied, with a shake of his head. "He's pretending to be a changed man. He's taken over Europe, and his next stop is Japan, which everyone knows is the epicentre of the Beyblade world…"

"I'll kill him…" the Falcon snarled. "Boris will die!" His harsh gaze shot up to Yasha and the brunette flinched. "Where is Alana?"

"She… she's undercover?"

"Where?"

"Japan," he said quietly. "Yelkov's orders…"

"I'm fucking castrating that man and sending his balls back to his mother…"

"Don't worry! She's experienced, she's fine. But surveillance was absolutely essential and she's the best we've got." Yasha sighed. "She wasn't too impressed with dying her hair though."

"What _type_ of surveillance?"

"Monitoring BEGA's students…"

"So she's right in the middle of it all," the Falcon furiously snapped. "Right beside Boris, who, might I add, will kill her without hesitation if he finds out!"

"Bryan, she's seventeen! She-"

"_Don't you even think of giving me shit like that_," Bryan warned with deathly quietness.

Both the German and Chinese lads could literally feel the anger radiating off the Russian. They knew that he was a time bomb; he could explode at any moment – and it would not be a good thing for them if they were caught in the crossfire.

"Bry-"

"Let go of me, Ray."

The Tiger did so and he sadly watched Bryan storm out of the hut, slamming the door behind him. Outside, the wind suddenly picked up, howling and groaning and forcing everyone back inside to escape the wrath of its anger. Looking out the window, Ray saw the silver one disappear in the new darkness of the day.

"Tala warned me that would happen…" Yasha whispered. "I'm sorry, Ray, but it's important. If anyone can stop Boris, it's the Russian team."

"I know, Yasha," Ray replied quietly. "And it's not your fault…"

They sat down on the chairs and stayed in silence for what seemed like ages, listening to the wind's rage and ferocity.

"…What colour did Alana go?" The Tiger asked, needing a change of subject to get his mind off Bryan so he wouldn't be tempted to go out after him.

"Red… with permed ringlets…"

Ray couldn't help but sigh. "She didn't like that, I bet…"

"Not one bit… but she looked as hot as fuck."

The Chinese lad laughed.

* * *

Demi: Ugh... I hate the ending to this chapter, but too much had happened and I thought the plot was moving too fast too soon. Just bear with me, please? 


	10. Soldier Down, Soldiers Down!

_Chapter no. :_ 10  
_Chapter title: _Soldier Down, Soldiers Down!  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetaed (Mistakes imminent)**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._  
**shrouded-obsession  
Neena14  
**_Notes: _Jeez, over two months since update. Exams were hell and totally threw me off my train. It's taken this long for me to squeeze this out thanks to Phoenix; the lack of reviews didn't help... I have the direction and drive now so... yeah... oh, and, the events that take place in this chapter (and later chapters) that happen in the canon have been twisted; either to fit BoF, or because stupid UK tv doesn't show Beyblade anymore (or any other good anime. I mean, Naruto went off air! Jesus!!) and I haven't seen it in years, so facts are fuzzy. Don't point it out to me - I'll get pissed off.  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"I mean, I'm a thirty year old man and I never thought I'd have a monkey between my bollocks." (Gerry, Big Brother 8)**

* * *

Tala sighed and looked at Spencer sadly. The Whale smiled reassuringly, rubbing the redhead's shoulder encouragingly, his sea-blue eyes flicking over to Bryan, who was sat at the other end of the private aeroplane. The Falcon stared emotionlessly out of the small window, blinking slowly every so often, his posture slack and non-caring. 

"He'll be fine, Tala," Spencer whispered in the Wolf's ear. "He's just worried about his sister. Kai too." Tala flinched at the name. Kai had mysteriously upped and left about a week ago, shortly before news reached them about Boris' takeover plans, taking only Dranzer and a few clothing items. "Phoenix will be fine, Tala. He'll be fine. So will Alana and so will Bryan. Everything will be okay."

"But for that to happen we have to beat Boris…" Tala murmured, closing his eyes to remember the night of passion that had taken place just before the Phoenix's flight. "We may have done it once before, but that doesn't mean we can do it again. We were working from the inside - now, we're outsiders. Boris most likely has tricks up his sleeve and-"

"Stop being pessimistic, Tala," came a soft murmur. The Whale and Wolf looked over to the Falcon. "We have two insiders - Alana and Alexei. I have trust in them. Don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you trust Wolborg? And Falborg and Seaborg?"

"Bry-"

"Can't you trust our abilities?"

"I do, Bryan!" The youngest Russian yelled, standing up. "The only thing I don't trust is Boris!"

"And Kai."

Tala sighed and slumped back in his seat, holding his head in his hands. "So what if I don't, Bry? I mean, how can I? He was a secretive guy at first, but then he told me everything. Now he leaves and then we get told that Boris is taking over again… what if he knows?"

"Knows what?"

Tala and Bryan exchanged glances, but the Falcon remained stoic.

"Did you two…?"

"No."

"But-"

"It wasn't us _two_."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Someone else too? Three of you? Who?"

"Does it matter?" Bryan asked wearily, looking back out the window. "Tala cheated, but it was alcohol induced, meaning it wasn't his fault. Even if Kai knew, he wouldn't take such drastic measures like going back to Boris." He paused. "If he has, he'll fucking regret it."

Spencer nodded. "But what's the plan, Captain?"

Tala crossed his arms over his chest, gracefully placing one leg over the other and staring at the floor in deep contemplation.

"We confront Boris. We know his plans are foul, as much as he cries over his faux sob story."

"But what about those bladers? That Crusher looked mean business."

"But he was also stupid. He was defeated by Tyson's… dare I say it, _quick thinking_ by using speed," Tala replied. "We will be fine."

Spencer tried to hide his disbelieving expression, but Bryan simply watched the light clouds fly past, letting go the darkened stormy haze up ahead. He couldn't help but regard it as ironic and cursed whatever deity was up there for making his life such a misery and mocking him so.

"_Bry, just stay safe, okay?" He kissed the Falcon sweetly, running his fingers through silvery locks and sighing as the elder firmly wrapped his arms around his lithe waist. "I don't want you hurt again; let alone by Boris."_

"_Hm…" the elder hummed in agreement. "I promise I'll try."_

"_Try?"_

"_You know me, Kitten," Bryan continued, laying his cheek on top of Ray's hair and inhaling his scent. "I can't stay away from trouble and trouble can't stay away from me."_

"_I know…"_

"_So I'm going to __try__ and stay safe – just for you… I'll be back here before you know it, with Boris defeated and everything perfect again. It'll be just you and me again sometime soon, I promise."_

_Ray sighed. "Wo ai ni, Bry."_

"_Ya Tebya Lyublyu…__"_

* * *

"You…" 

Ray stared at Mystel in utter shock. They were stood in one of the BEGA building's long, slightly darkened corridors, a hallway's width apart, the blond with an expression of confusion written on his face (mask clasped in his hand), the black-haired teen sporting an appalled look.

"You work for Boris _voluntarily_?" He near shouted.

Mystel tried to quieten him with hand movements. "Shush! There are working scientists in this place and it'll be hell if we disturb them."

"I don't care! Boris is evil, Mystel. He made people's lives a misery. Scrap that – he made _little children's_ lives a living hell! Those sorts of actions can't be justified."

"But he's changed, Ray," the blue-eyed teen tried to explain. "He's realised the error of his ways and-" Suddenly, a bell run, echoing throughout the hallway, cutting Mystel off. "The match it starting. Come on."

"Match? What match?"

Ray, even thought he wanted answers then and there, let himself be dragged along. Soon, after much twisting and turning corridors, they emerged in light and loud cheering, upon a long balcony that stretched right around the circular stadium.

"Hey, there's Kai…" Ray murmured, spotting the Phoenix opposite them. "And Hiro…"

Looking down, he froze. In the centre of the floor, upon a raised platform, were Tala and an unknown platinum-haired blader, the redhead in a fighting stance as he and this boy fought; the other looked unfazed and unbothered by the Wolf's attacks.

A cage surrounded the beydish, stopping Wolborg from losing every time it was knocked out. Though this could be seen as something in Tala's favour, Ray knew it was his downfall; the Russian was exhausted (he could tell even from that far away) and, unless he stopped the battle soon, would collapse.

Switching his gaze back to the red-eyed elder up on the other side of the balcony, the Tiger frowned.

"Why are you so calm, Kai? Tala's getting beaten up down there – why don't you care?" He whispered, before another thought hit him. "Mystel, did Tala arrive with Bryan and Spencer?"

"His team-mates? Yeah, he did."

Ray paled. "W… What happened to them?"

"Oh, they were injured in their fight, so they've been taken to the hospital wing," Mystel replied. But when the Chinese youth made to run back down the hallway, the blond caught him, holding onto his waist. "Wait, hold on! The match is almost done!"

And so it ended. The cage was shattered in a wave of energy that catapulted Tala back head first, making him smack his head viciously on the ground, his blade landing close beside him.

A figure ran towards him, and at first, after spotting the blue hair, Ray thought it was Kai. But, no, this person had a very characteristic red and blue cap and jacket; and a very loud voice.

"Tyson?"

The Japanese Dragon was followed by Max, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, the four standing around the fallen Russian as Tyson cradled the brutally injured redhead. The Chinese lad shook with constrained anger as he noticed that Kai was just standing there, conversing coolly with the eldest Granger sibling, and not rushing to the side of his fallen comrade and lover.

Not able to take it anymore, Ray leapt over the gate at the top of the stairs and hurriedly descended to ground-level, walking briskly over to the group.

Tyson looked up from his nearly one-sided talk with Tala. "Ray? What are you doing here, buddy?"

"Tala…" the Tiger began sadly, kneeling beside his friend and brushing crimson strands away from the sweat-soaked, porcelain skin. "What on Earth happened?"

"Boris hasn't changed…" the elder mumbled, his eyelids flickering as he fought to remain conscious. "He's doing it again… Bryan… Spencer… you have to save them… he's taken them… he'll use Bryan as a weapon… I'm sure of it… he's more powerful than S-Spencer…"

"Tala, shush, conserve your strength," the younger hushed.

"Someone get a medic over here!" Hilary yelled.

"No… you have to stop him… please… before anyone else gets hurt… he's evil – don't trust him…"

"Never, Tala. I trust you…"

Then, everyone in the large stadium became aware of clipping footsteps coming from a darkened corridor. Holding their breath, they waited for the mysterious person to show themselves…

"Catrina?" Boris asked, looking down at the young redheaded woman that had emerged from the shadows of the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me, sir," the female replied almost conversationally, brushing imaginary dust from her black pencil skirt and scrutinizing the situation through her rectangular glasses. "Always involved in the matters that concern you."

"Not this time," the elder Russian chuckled. "I don't need my sweet, darling receptionist to get involved in these… _childish_ matters."

"Childish matters?" Tyson yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"But, Boris, these matters _do_ concern me."

Boris scowled. "And why, dearest Catrina?"

The redhead made her way over to the group and bent down next to Tala, resting a hand on his forehead. Blue eyes fluttered open and he swallowed. "Don't… do anything… stupid…"

"Too late for that," she said.

And that's when everyone noticed the small launcher and beyblade clutched in her other hand.

"You shouldn't risk it," Tyson said, trying to deter her from what he thought she would do. "That guy beat _Tala_. And he's one of the best – a professional. You don't stand a chance."

The young woman looked Tyson square in the eye and smirked. "Watch me," she told him, putting emphasis behind every word, before standing.

"Hey, Flower-boy!" She called, looking at Garland.

The platinum blader frowned darkly.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," she continued, striding up to the near-destroyed beydish.

"Who are you really?" Garland said, warily; he knew Catrina – and he knew she had one quick wit – but this…? Was she retarded as well?

Her grin was feral. "Your worst nightmare."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, nothing really…" The redhead shifting her weight to one hip.

"Catrina, what-!"

"Boris, shut your pie-hole!" She yelled, looking back at the director. "I'm not Catrina. She doesn't exist. She was a front. And she's no longer needed. It's over, Boris. Your little project's gone."

"A spy!" Boris crowed with rage. "Who sent you?!"

A ripple of murmurs cascaded throughout the crowd, most consisting of, 'Wow, a spy! Like in the movies' and the ilk.

"Who cares?"

"Who are you then?" The Russian demanded.

"Just a Kuznetsov with a vengeance complex."

Ray's eyes widened. "Alana…"

"So the Falcon has a little brat of a sister," Garland surmised, before shrugging. "So what? If I can beat the mighty wind falcon then his little sister should be no problem."

"Wanna bet?"

The dictator ground his teeth. "Garland," he said into the microphone that was connected to the signal coming from the blader's earpiece. "Destroy her."

The blades were let loose and Garland wasted no time in going on the offensive. Unlike during his match with Tala, where he had played with the Wolf to tire him out, he was going to show the world his power; perhaps not all of it – best not show the enemy his full potential – but certainly enough to squash this nuisance of a bug.

"Talegant!" Alana called, bringing out her windy bit beast; a blue hawk, similar to Falborg – he had the same glint in his eyes that the falcon had too.

"Apollon!" He yelled, calling out his Gryphon bit beast.

"Hm… you know what?" Alana commented. "Robert's Grypholian is _so_ much better looking. Probably more powerful. Yours is just a church wall decoration, half-named after the Greek god of healing and arts, and a joke."

"We'll show you how much of a joke we are!"

"You may well indeed, but I have no time for little games. You've hurt my family and my friends – and so, you'll pay dearly. You may have thought Bryan was a joke, but he could have squashed you."

"Oh? If I remember correctly, I beat him so hard, he was out of it before he hit that wall." The Gryphon pointed to a severely dented part of the metal-covered stone. "If he was so strong, then why didn't he 'squash me'?"

"Because he let Falborg free. He knew that even if he beat you, Boris would find a way to capture him. By letting Falborg go, not only would he ensure that Boris would not get his filthy hands of her, but he would also be able to protect those he cares about… and you know what?"

"What now?"

"She wants to say hello."

"What?"

"**Falborg!**"

There was silence. Then everyone felt it. That ripple of energy. It bounced off every cell in the room, reverberating off the walls and floors, creating a strange humming sound. Slowly, a breeze became apparent in the shut-off room, growing into a strong gale, howling through every nook and cranny and rattling the windows. A loud screeching war-cry signalled the falcon's arrival before she materialised, hovering above Alana and the group.

"Falborg…" Tala murmured, before he finally passed out.

"Wait, Tala, no!" Tyson called. "Medic! Get the medic here _now_!"

Above, the wind spirit shrieked in anger, glaring fiercely at Garland, but giving a small, affectionate 'coo' as her younger brother, Talegant, swept around her caringly.

"Ready, Flower-boy?"

"For what?"

"For a big can of whoop-ass – cos it's getting served coldly, with fresh iciness from our homeland just for you."

The wind, even as strong as it was, grew even stronger as the falcon and hawk glowed white, disappearing into a hurricane that literally tore up the dish and sucked Apollon into its eye.

"You know the moral of this story, Flower-boy? Never fuck with a Kuznetsov."

A second later after a blinding flash of light, a yellow beyblade clattered to the floor beside Garland's unconscious body. Alana sighed and looked up to the fading image of Falborg, calling her own blade back to her hand.

"Thank Falborg. Couldn't have done it without you…" Just before the falcon faded completely, she whispered, "Keep him safe…"

Through the silence, slow clapping sliced. Looking up at Boris, she nearly snarled at the mocking applaud he was giving her.

"Very good, little girl," he said. "But surely – two against one? Not fair… not fair at all…"

"Oh, and you are?" Ray yelled.

"Of course, Ray," Boris replied calmly. "I gave all my bladers a chance and anything they wanted. And so, I will help all bladers – if they will accept me."

"No one will accept you, Boris!" Tyson joined in the fray. "And I'll fight until you're beaten."

"Hm, sounds like a challenge, young Tyson." The Russian smirked. "How about a little tournament? Your bladers against mine."

"What's the catch, old man?"

"No catch, Tyson. Only that if you lose, then you join BEGA."

"And _when_ **you** lose?"

"**If** my bladers lose… BEGA disappears."

There were a round of 'boos' from the audience. Tyson grimaced, looking as if he'd eaten a particularly sour lemon, and turned fully to Boris.

"Fine. Boris, get ready for the fight of your life. And prepared to get beaten so much, you'll regret ever meeting me."

Boris merely smiled. "Five aside sound good?"

"Fine by me. We'll win anyway." He turned to Max. "You in, buddy?"

The blond nodded. "Absolutely, Tyson. No doubt 'bout it!"

"Ray?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Ty," the neko-jin replied.

"And me! Don't forget me!" Daichi bawled. "I'm in! I'll whip their asses!"

"Yeah, great, Daichi," the Dragon mumbled. "Alana?"

She descended the small set of steps just as Tala was set on a wheeled stretcher.

"Need you even ask, Tyson?" She asked with a sigh, walking alongside the trolley, saluting Boris with the birdie (pun intended).

The Japanese youth looked up to the balcony, trying to find someone, but then finding him eye-level, standing by the now assemble BEGA group – minus Garland, of course.

"K-Kai? But…"

"Now, Tyson," the dictator broke through the moment. "As you are the enemy, I have to ask you to leave, lest you discover any secrets."

* * *

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking up into the early twilight. The cold night air bit at his skin, but he didn't feel it, mind too focussed on other matters. 

Kai had betrayed them. Tala was in a coma. Spencer was in the hospital. Bryan was missing…

Bryan…

He furiously wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"_I'm going to __try__ and stay safe – just for you… __Ya Tebya Lyublyu…_"

"Safe, huh? You better be, Kuznetsov…" he murmured morbidly. "I'll kill you if you aren't…"

Laughter echoed out from inside the dojo, and he couldn't help but frown. How could they be so happy at a time like this. He smacked his head on the wooden walkway support as if it would make things better, but it only succeeded in making his headache worse. And even louder laughter didn't help.

The other teams had arrived: Barthez Battalion, Saint Shields, All Starz, White Tigers and F Dynasty. This had surprised everyone very much, but it turned out they were heading to BEGA headquarters to do just what the Blitzkrieg Boys failed at. Deciding to join Tyson, they all had come back to the dojo. Ray – along with Hilary, as they had discussed it on the way home – had thought that training would occur that night, but…

No, relaxation was the plan. That, and socialising. The Tiger knew that Tyson was fortunate in the fact that none of the Majestics were there, too busy closing down BEGA's European bases.

"I mean, come _on_! I thought they were good…"

That was the last straw for the neko-jin.

He stood and stormed over to the door, sliding it open so fast, it slammed against its slot the other end. Everyone went silent and stared at the irate Chinese lad.

"Ray?" Mariah asked.

"Does anyone take this seriously?"

Hilary, who emerged from the kitchen with a tray of drinks, made a small semi-circle of a turn and walked straight back into the kitchen; she could smell the start of an argument a mile off, and if that didn't aid her from getting involved in a dispute, the expression on the tanned youth's face would tell her that hell was breaking loose.

"Well, of course we do, buddy," Tyson replied, standing up from the circle the bladers had made. "Why would we be going up against Boris if we didn't?"

"You're sitting there, doing nothing but chatting. The light of day hasn't gone yet! You could be out there, training or _something_ worthwhile."

"Ray-"

"Tala Ivanov is lying in a coma, with major head trauma; he might not ever wake up. Spencer Petrov is currently in a hospital bed, with the use of only one arm; the other might not ever work again, meaning he might not ever blade again. Bryan Kuznetsov is _God-knows-where_, most likely in dire danger and Kai Hiwatari – **well**, less said about him, the better." He paused, almost for dramatic effect. "And here you are, sitting, joking about the joys of life when four people's own lives are in the balance of the outcome of whether we win or not."

"Come on, Kon!" Dunga laughed, ignoring the scolding 'Dunga!' he got from Mariam. "Don't be so over the top. We'll win. And we'll start training in the morning! No point in starting now."

"No point?" Ray repeated incredulously.

"We'll overwork," Michael joined in.

"Overwork."

"At least we don't have any Russians on our team; they're obnoxious and it's their downfall," Dunga continued.

Just as Ray was about to explode, the other door slid open to reveal a certain General. The Tiger's lips stretched into a smug smirk.

"Want to try that again, little boy?" Yelkov asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"And who are you?"

"I am General Nikifor Yelkov of the Snow Hawks… the _Russian_ Snow Hawks," the black-haired man replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and, before I forget – these are my men." He kicked the door even further open, revealing a horde – not a few, a whole company – of armed and rather hacked off men, who cocked their rifle-guns threateningly. Yelkov smirked. "Don't be rude, boy – say hello to my… _obnoxious_ troupe."

Ray shook his head. "Yelkov, stop being-"

"Obnoxious? Well, Ray, I can't help it. After all, I am Russian."

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," the Ape snapped.

"I'm sure your _mother_ didn't mean for you to come out that way…" the Hawk muttered. "Tyson, where's your grandpa?"

"Uh, he's in the front room, with Mr Dickenson."

"Thanks." Yelkov turned to the neko-jin. "Come with me, Ray."

* * *

"Oh my…" 

Yelkov sighed, putting down his cup of coffee on the small table, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Mr Dickenson, but this is the best place for him to be."

"But dude! Won't that whacked dog be barking up this ol' tree for the little man?"

"He won't dare, Mr Granger," Yelkov replied. "That's why I brought my men. The Field Marshal has given me permission to house him and, as such, we have his agreement of safety."

"But this boy, what is exactly wrong with him?" Stanley asked.

"An experiment of Boris'," Yelkov admitted after a while. "But, please, he is not a danger to anyone. He is but a poor, abused boy, who has suffered years and years of experimentation. The outcome is… well… his blade does not house his bit beast anymore."

"But what's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked with a frown.

"Boris… he's an evil man, as you know. This is hard to explain… Boris… back in the days of Biovault, to create the ultimate bit beasts, took parts of bladers souls and injected them into the spirits; the test subjects were Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer (?) and Ian (?)."

Ray held back his gasp, settling to swallow hard.

"But… something went through Boris' sick mind and he…"

"…He reversed it, didn't he?" The neko-jin finished, wringing his hands to stop them shaking.

"This boy _is_ a bit beast incarnate. Alana and Alexei were our spies and insiders in two aspects; one was to gain information on Boris and BEGA's activities, and the second was to get Project Ragnarok out of his clutches."

"Project-?"

"Boris was trying to bring about the end of the world. Whether this motive has changed…"

"But if he did that, homey, well, he wouldn't have a crib to shimmy up in."

The other three paused and stared at Grandpa.

"_Shimmy up in_?" The Hawk repeated.

"Whatever Grandpa means, General, I suppose – I think – he is right. The end of the world would mean the end of Boris too," Mr Dickenson cut in. "Unless it was a threat of Armageddon, but Boris really mean to take over."

"Possibly – or he's just as insane as we think he is. But whatever the outcome, it won't happen. Imp is safe and sound here and Alana deleted all files about the experiment; Boris has no way of recreating such things unless he redid it from scratch. And according to her, that took twenty years."

"But…"

They turned to Ray.

"What's this got to do with BEGA, apart from Boris? He has a group of great bladers; why do even more?"

"Back-up plan?" Yelkov suggested. "Who know what goes on in his mind…"

"Where is this boy?" Stanley asked, standing.

Yelkov winced. "How would you react if I told you he was currently in BEGA?"

"I would be shocked!" The portly man's eyes widened. "I though you said he was out of Boris' clutches! General, what is the meaning of this? Get him out of there!"

"Mr Dickenson!" Yelled a familiar voice, before Tyson and various others tumbled through the doors. "BEGA just blew up!"

"What?" The three yelled, the Hawk sitting calmly.

"It's a good thing I didn't say it, Stanley, because he's not there anymore." He stood up. "That explosion is just a sort of calling card from a squad of mine."

"Some calling card, Mr General-sir!" The Japanese Dragon whistled. "It took out a whole chunk of the building!"

The Russian rolled his eyes. "I told them not to get _too_ excited… so, uh, _Grandpa Granger_, you wouldn't mind if he was brought here."

"Just as long as my little mini-me and home boys aren't digged at, it's all gravy with me, my brother," the elderly dojo-master replied enthusiastically, making exuberant arm movements that even scared Yelkov; put him unarmed in front of a thousand angry, spear-wielding Pygmies any day, but, God, take this hippy-loon away! "Now get that little man here for a chow-down!"

"Who? Who's coming here? Is it Kai?"

"No, Tyson…" The General turned to the teen. "I'm sorry to say this, but Kai chose to go over… I can't force him back."

The blunette tried to hide his disappointment and sadness. "So… is it Bryan?"

"Hopefully… hopefully…"

Ray's heart leapt up into his throat. Bryan might be safe. Bryan might come back. They would be together again. Oh God, he couldn't wait till the Falcon was with him, wrapping those strong arms around him and whispering things in that gorgeously husky voice of his into his ear, soothing him and taking away all those cares and worries in a second.

He came back to Earth to hear Tyson give a blow by blow of the explosion that they had seen from the garden and how the large tower seemed to have swayed, like a tree in the wind, after a whole section had been blown away near the top of the building. Yelkov had a smug grin lacing his features, much how Bryan and Alana smirked; perhaps the Hawk had rubbed off on them?

"They'll be here soon. Though the squad I sent in had no badges or symbols of affiliation with the Snow Hawks, the trucks are Army vehicles; Boris wouldn't dare attack those things. They're government property."

Ray sighed and stood, walking past everyone, heading to his room, where he slumped on his bed after opening his window to let in the now-night air. Grabbing the pillow, he placed it under his head and stared at the wooden ceiling… slowly drifting to thoughts of his Russian…

_

* * *

_"_The rebels… are your men…?"_

"_Give the kitten some catnip, he got it in one!" Bryan replied with the venom of sarcasm._

_Ray glared. "No need to be like that, Bryan. I knew you were a sadist, but now I'm starting to doubt your masochistic tendencies."_

* * *

_Ray smiled, turning to the sleeping Falcon. He seemed to calm down all together at the sight of the serene and vulnerable Russian and couldn't help but perch on the edge of the bed and touch the metallic strands of the Falcon. They were like silk – and Ray wasn't kidding. _

_Submerging his fingers in the silver strands, he ran his fingers over Bryan's scalp, following the indent of the cut when he reached it. _

_

* * *

_"_In there."_

"_**In**__?"_

"_Yes 'in'. God, you make it sound as if I'm asking the mountain to jump on you…" Bryan muttered._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. That's __**not**__ what you're asking?" Ray retorted, sarcastically._

_

* * *

__Bryan, then suddenly, disappeared down the hole. The Tiger was suddenly reminded of Alice in Wonderland when the white rabbit went down the hole and Alice had to follow it down._

"_Hey Alice? You coming or what?"_

_Apparently, so was Bryan._

_Ray jumped down the small hole, landing in what looked like a small tunnel. _

"_Call me Alice one more time and I'll kill you."_

"_What? Strangle me with your headband? I don't think so."_

_

* * *

__But, as the neko-jin began to walk away, Bryan's body reacted before his mind could figure out what he was doing– _

_Or maybe it was his heart, because the Russian reached out and grabbed the lithe wrist of the Chinese boy, yanking him back. In a second, Bryan's lips were covering Ray's in a simple, yet spiritually deep, kiss. Ray pulled his hand out of Bryan's grip and for a heart beat, Bryan thought he was going to push him away._

_Ray did the opposite. He pushed his palm against Bryan's and laced their fingers together, the other hand coming up to hold the back of the Falcon's head._

_For those moments, nothing but each other existed in the world – there was no conflict… just understanding…_

_Bryan pulled away slowly. "I've only just realised…" He whispered so no one would hear. "__Ya Tebya Lyublyu, Ray Kon."_

_

* * *

__Not caring about passers-by, the two leant in, eyes flickering shut and letting their lips touch in a kiss. The single kiss turned into several deep ones, Ray having to wrap his arms around Bryan's neck to keep him upright._

_Pulling away slowly, Ray sighed. "Yeah… this could work…"_

_There was a pause while they stared at each other…_

"_Right."_

_In a flash, Bryan heaved Ray over his shoulder, setting off around the outskirts of the village to the forest._

"_I need a shower."_

_Ray rolled his eyes and placed his chin on his palm, his arm resting on Bryan's back. _

_

* * *

_"_If someone told me when I was in the hospital that in just over a year, I'd be in Bryan Kuznetsov's bed – and willing – I'd most likely shoot myself, to be honest."_

_Bryan chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing someone didn't tell you." He nuzzled the fruit-scented hair. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here now."_

_

* * *

__The Tiger tilted his head up hintingly and Bryan smirked, leaning down and kissing him gently. The Chinese teen sighed, opening his mouth and welcoming the Falcon's tongue with his own._

_Ray's stomach tingled – a feeling he'd never felt before. He groaned, sliding his leg over Bryan's hip, shivering when the Falcon ran a cool hand down his outer thigh, right down to his ankle, making his toes curl._

"_Ray…" Bryan breathed when he pulled away, lips brushing Ray's._

_The Falcon moved onto the sun-blessed neck, kissing and nipping the Tiger's arched throat. The younger moaned, breathing coming faster and eyes closed._

"_Bry…an…" _

_The elder rolled them over, pulling away to look into glazed amber eyes._

"_I want you…" He murmured._

_Ray leaned up, lips brushing Bryan's as he spoke. "Then take me."_

_Their lips came together, working against each other slowly, but avidly. Ray wrapped his slim legs around the strapping waist, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp when he felt something hard against his thigh. He groaned, knowing too well what it was, and felt his own stir with arousal…_

_

* * *

_"_Ray, you're beautiful – more than it. And I've thought that ever since I laid eyes on you. Now that I know you… I'm wondering if God made a mistake and kicked you out of Heaven, because you're surely an angel. As cliché as it sounds, it's true. I don't think there's a single person in this world who can be compared to you, Kitten."__

* * *

_"_Wo ai ni__, Bry…" Ray whispered, arms wrapped around the strapping waist of the elder._

_Bryan heaved a sigh. "__Ya Tebya Lyublyu__…"_

_And Ray finally figured it out. _

_Bryan loved him._

_

* * *

_"_I still do, Kitten. I still love you… more than anything in the world and more than my own life…"__

* * *

_Hang on… that wasn't a memory… Bryan never said that to him…

* * *

"_But I'm saying it now – and I mean every word. Just… don't forget me, Ray, and don't give up on me. If you did, there would be no point to live my life anymore. Help me, Ray…"_

* * *

Sitting up in a flash with wide amber eyes, his sensitive ears just caught the sound of sobbing; female sobbing. He frowned and moved to his bedroom door, pressing an ear against the wood. 

"I-I searched and searched b-b-but I-I just…"

"Shush, Alana, it's okay…" That voice belonged to Yelkov – there was no mistaking that gravelly tone.

"No! It's n-not o-o-okay! He's my brother! I save h-his b-best friend and a k-kid I barely know, b-but I'm not able to save m-my own brother?! Y-You cal th-that okay?! He could be **dead**!!!"

Dead.

_Dead_.

**Dead**.

_**Bryan**_

**Dead**.

He blacked out.

* * *

Demi: I repeat, do not say, "Oh, but Tyson didn't say/do/fuck that" or whatever. I will explode if anyone does something along those lines. 

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter - next one soon.

Review and it _will_ be sooner, I promise.


	11. Soldiering On

_Chapter no. :_ 11  
_Chapter title: _Soldiering On  
_Story rating:_ M  
_BETAed:_ **Phoenix Seal of Approval **(Phoenixandashes)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Beyblade. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Beyblade, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _The usual, you know.  
_Big thanks for reviewing..._  
**The Goddess Azure Thunder  
RussiansNekojinlover  
shrouded-obsession  
Neena14  
**_Notes: _Right, I understand this is a major late update and that some have noticed I've only been updating my Zelda story. Without going into much detail, and without being rude, I wish to state that I do have a life outside the 'Net and I do have a lot of _shit_ to deal with as my life quite frankly **sucks **and writing any form of story is literally **hell on Earth** for me right now. I do not appreciate it when I am sent rude reviews to my Zelda story and then my apology shoved back in my face. I'm sorry I have not managed to update any BB story recently. I'm sorry for keeping you on the edge of suspense. But I'm not sorry for doing the things **I want to do**. Of course I won't leave my BB fics - that's unfair on you guys, and this story I will finish, even if it kills me, because I promised a great and loyal friend. If anyone else decides to take the... ah, route that your fellow reader has gone on, I will not be happy. _Period_.  
I hope you enjoy this update. I'm sorry you had to read that rant. Read on in the knowledge that my blood, sweat and tears have gone into this chapter - and if you don't believe me, don't hesitate to ask Phoenix, or Lee-chan. No, go to Lee-chan. She'll set you straight.  
_Dedication:_ Caberwolf

* * *

The first thing he became aware of as he slowly came round was the sound of his own breathing; it wasn't normal. Ordinary rate and depth, but the resonance wasn't right. It sounded hollow… echoed… 

The second feeling he became attentive of was water. It bubbled around him, sweeping his hair across his bare skin and soothing his burning skin with ethereal fingers. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with such a sight; green tinted liquid, swirling around him and movement behind that. It didn't hurt his eyes like it should have done; he barely felt the need to blink.

A breathing mask was strapped to his face, a tube connecting it to an oxygen tank outside what must have been a glass cylinder. He heard the distinct 'clink' of chains rattling when he moved his hands and feet slightly – he was shackled in place – and felt material brush against his fingertips and thighs when they brushed by; whomever had imprisoned him at least had the decency to have him clothed in slacks.

"Hello, Bryan…" murmured a gleeful voice outside the water. "Or, should I say, Project Ragnarok 2.0?"

_Boris…_

* * *

Ray woke up to the total opposite. His breathing was normal and free; the only things that surrounded him was the soft weight of his duvet and the fresh morning air that drifted in through his open window; his wrists and ankles held no restraints… 

And he was alone.

Opening sunny eyes, he stared almost-sightlessly out the window in front of him as he lay on his side. He looked but didn't compute what he saw; shock still coursed through his veins.

Near midnight or so, he had regained consciousness and scraped himself off the floor. After a trip to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit, he had once again collapsed from exhaustion, this time on his bed, thankfully.

He could hear the rest of the house buzz with life; people pottering around with morning routines, passing by his door whilst having a conversation or training out in the garden.

At various times, there were knocks at his door, mostly from Mariah. He knew she was worried about him and wanted to be the one there for him, but anytime she knocked, he stayed quiet, not reply, not making any indication he was awake.

He could tell it was quite late in the morning now. The scent of breakfast had long dissipated and now, with his keen cat-like senses, could smell lunch being prepared. Usually, Hilary would arrange the second meal of the day about half an hour before midday, so it must have been eleven-thirty or so. But then again, there were more mouths to feed…

There was another knock to his door, but unlike previously, someone stepped in. It wasn't Mariah; her footfalls were soft, as she wasn't exactly heavy, but this person had some weight to throw around.

The springs on his mattress went down as the person perched on the edge of his bed. A hand rested on his arm and rubbed comfortingly; it succeeded – he didn't feel so much alone anymore. Taking in a deep breath, he realised he recognised the scent.

"I know you're awake, Ray," Yelkov murmured, not ceasing in his soothing strokes of the tanned arm. "But you stay here as long as you want; just not forever."

"Will we ever get him back?"

The General sighed. "We will, Ray. I won't rest until he's back where he belongs. But, of course, I'll need your help. And for you to help, you have to get up."

"How's Alana?" He didn't mean to avoid the topic of facing everyone else; he wanted to know how the Russian girl was and if she was better than her breakdown the previous night.

"She's better… I'm guessing you heard what happened last night…"

Ray nodded, eyes still trained on the open window. "What about… the Project?"

"Imp? Alexei's looking after him, still in his designated room. Doesn't feel ready to face the horde of narrow-minded teenagers…" the Hawk murmured, earning a smile from the Tiger. "I don't know how long he'll stay in there… oh, news from the hospital, Spencer's managed to move his fingers, so hopefully, he'll get use of his arm back."

"What about Tala?"

Yelkov looked away. "Still no change."

"Before I start training, I have to see him."

"Ray-"

"I don't care if you don't think it's right," the Chinese lad interrupted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes. He stood and made his way over to the dresser. "I… just need to see him. Five minutes at maximum if I have a time restriction. I just…"

"I understand." After a moment's pause, he spoke up again. "Want me to go with you?"

"Yes… please. I need a friendly face."

"No one's ever said my face is friendly."

"In a bird-like way."

"I take that as a high compliment, Ray. Thank you." With a chuckle, the man stood walked over to the door. "If anyone asks me, you aren't awake."

"…Thanks…"

* * *

"Tala…" The name left his lips automatically as soon as he saw the redhead submerged under white sheets and various monitors. It was a pitying sound, as if it could offer solace to the unconscious Russian. 

Moving gracefully up to the bed, Ray reached out and brushed a few strands of crimson away from the too-pale forehead, half of which was hidden under thick bandaging, along with his right eye and cheek.

"He still has that air that demands respect, even when out-of-it, doesn't he?" Yelkov murmured, standing by the window.

"Yeah…" Ray shook his head. "I can't believe that… Garland could do this, on orders of Boris and yet everyone who saw it still sides with BEGA… when everyone saw Bryan beat me to near death…"

"They hated him straight away and still hold the resentment two years later," the General finished. "The crowd's just too hyped up about being able to be called a 'professional' easily and so sides with Boris, even though an idol is hurt in the process; still, Tala stood up against something these children think as the best thing nowadays so…"

"If that were all, I'd be seriously thinking of going over, but… they've nearly killed Tala, put Spencer out of action – possibly for life – and taken Bryan…" He shook his head.

"Things'll turn right soon, Ray… Fate always finds a way of rewarding the righteous."

The neko-jin nodded and perched on the side of the bed, much like Yelkov had done that morning. He sighed, and listened to the gentle hiss of the oxygen tank and rhythmic beep of the heart monitor, along with a steady drop of liquid from the drip attached to the redhead's arm that only the Tiger's keen ears could hear.

"I guess you must be some kind of medium, Tal…" the Chinese lad murmured, continuously stroking the porcelain cheek. Yelkov turned to the black-haired youth, frowning curiously. "Remember after that night, you had a nightmare? You said that Boris came back and… Kai left you to go back to Boris… and Bryan… B-Bryan was k-killed. I r-really hope the last p-part isn't true… but how can I be certain now when Alana couldn't find him and the first two parts of your d-dream came true…"

"Hey, now son," the Hawk murmured, striding over and wrapping an arm around the shaking shoulders. "Bryan is still alive. I can feel it. Trust me, Ray; I can feel he's alive. Boris will once again crawl away to the rock he was born under and Kai will come back. Have faith, Ray… have faith…"

The Tiger sighed. "I compared his nightmares to Armageddon when contrasting his and mine… and now I find out about Project Ragnarok and…"

"Coincidence," the General whispered.

"I hope so… God, I hope so…"

* * *

When they left, the house had been in perfect order; no one arguing – just everyone shifting in sync in their own way. 

But upon arriving back at the Granger dojo, they found the inhabitants were in chaos. The girls (minus Hilary, the brunette having been cast out of the female group due to not being a blader) were gossiping madly about a topic Ray couldn't pick out and half of the males were outside watching the commotion inside, which consisted of the rest of the males. They were either watching or trying to calm Daichi and Alexei down, who were the causes of the uproar.

Correction – _Daichi_ was the cause of the hubbub.

Whomever was the cause, they were the centre of the argument. Tyson was stood between the two, the midget trying to dodge around the Dragon, shouting obscenities, whilst the Otter stood calmly and coolly, black orbs stone cold as he replied steadily to accusations and the ilk.

Resisting the urge to fire a bullet in the air to shut everyone up (which is what he usually did), Yelkov marched right up to Daichi and hauled him up, motioning for Tyson to step away.

"Now then, now then, now, now, then, now then, then now, now… now then. What's going on here?" The General barked.

"General, even though I gave expressed orders for no one to enter my quarters, that little…" Ray knew Alexei was trying to retain some decorum in front of his general and not say any rude words. "_Brat_ crept in. Not only did he disobey my orders-"

"Who's he to order me around?" Daichi demanded. "And put me down!"

"He is Second Lieutenant [last name, meaning he is of higher station of you, giving him the right to give out orders which I have given express permission to _and_ the right to be treated with respect, kid," the Hawk growled out. "Carry on, Lieutenant."

"Not only did he disobey orders, but he upset my charge."

Yelkov frowned. "How?"

"I didn't catch it all – I was talking to Corporal Muzane outside for a progress report when he snuck in – and because he was screaming so much, but I most definitely heard the word 'corpse' thrown around a lot."

"You," the black-eyed man prodded the midget's nose, "will be a corpse yourself if I ever hear of you flouting any rules of mine again; that applies to everyone else too. Now scram." He set the redhead back on the floor, watching in satisfaction as the large room emptied, the bladers filing outside.

Ray, too, left, moving silently out of the room to his own. He just wanted a lie down, perhaps a little nap, before he would whip the others into training – he would be damned if he let them rely on mere luck in the tournament.

He froze. There at the end of the corridor was… a ghost? Possibly…

This… ghost… her long grey hair fell down to mid-back and short bangs covered the whole of her left eye and cheek, one sole red orb blinking at him, emotionlessly, what looked like black bruising around her eye. White garbed the spectre's thin body, the collar of the large sweater slipping off one shoulder, the sleeves and trouser-ends swamping her hands and feet.

"Hello?" He asked.

The ghost-like being simply turned around and walked through the open doorway, the door closing behind her silently. The Tiger stayed still, eyes still wide in shock; he could still see the black-ringed eye staring soullessly in his mind. Lifting a hand to his chest, he tried to calm his thudding heart, only succeeding in the slightest.

"Ray?"

Looking behind him, he saw Alana peeking out of her room, a frown slashing her usually-smooth brow, still-red hair tumbling from her head.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I just did…"

She gestured for him to come in and he did, closing her door behind him. She sat on her bed, back against the headboard and a pillow clutched to her chest in a manner he had seen her do a million times before; was it a comfort thing? He didn't know.

"Did this 'ghost' have grey hair and red eyes?"

"Red eye, singular, yes."

"Oh, he's not a ghost."

Ray sat on the bed. "He sure seemed-" He paused. "Hold on, '_he_'?"

"Yes, 'he'," the Russian replied with a smile. "Though I don't blame you for mistaking him for a female; I did that too when I first met him months back."

"So, I'm guessing he's Project Ragnarok," the neko-jin surmised. "When Yelkov and I got back, Alexei and Daichi were having an argument; apparently, Daichi got into his room and found a 'corpse' or something, then Alexei told Yelkov that 'his charge' was upset…"

Alana sighed. "He may seem like a corpse but when Imp gets enough confidence to go outside and meet everyone, damn that little midget's gonna get it… Ian-style."

"I'm guessing that's bad."

"You're telling me. Those two, I bet, would get on like a house on fire; if it were set on fire with explosives, that is…" She leant forward. "Listen, Ray. Lex and I aren't going to be staying here for long. As much as I hate to leave, we have to. The Majestics are having trouble with the BEGA bases in Europe and, with Yelkov being the Jurgen's family friend, they've enlisted my unit's help, so… do you think you could help him?"

"Sure," Ray replied quietly with a nod.

"Tell me something…"

"Hm?"

"When Alexei was arguing with Daichi and then talking to Yelkov, what was he like?"

"Uhm… not Alexei-like." Upon receiving a quirked eyebrow, Ray shrugged. "You know how his eyes are usually soft and he's all relaxed and childish? The complete opposite. He was so… adult and intense. Looked like a real soldier."

Alana sighed, albeit happily. "My little Otter's growing up…"

"Alana? If you were Boris' secretary, who was Alexei?"

"What?" The question caught her off-guard. "Oh, he was Head of Security. Boris, however, doesn't know Lex was undercover, even now. The Head of Security was unfortunately killed when Imp was taken."

"How was he?"

"How was Head of Security killed or how was Imp taken?"

"This Imp being taken."

"Oh… lots of explosions and flashing lights and all that jazz, y'know? Distractions. Lex and half my regiment did the distractions, as they were undercover too. The rest of the squad and I then proceeded to… _escort_ Imp out of the building."

"Why Imp?"

"Why do you ask vague questions?"

Ray shook his head. "Sorry… this is all just a big blow. I mean, I'm losing everyone and gaining someone I know nothing about."

"Ray," the Russian soothed, smiling sympathetically. "I know how you feel in the former. But it's not for long. Everyone will come back."

"Yeah…" But the Tiger wasn't so confident as she was. "What I meant was why _call him_ Imp?"

The now-redhead shrugged. "Even on his records he doesn't have a real name. No mention of a name whatsoever, apart from '_Project Ragnarok_'. And when Lex and I befriended him in these past months, we needed to show we meant to stay by him and care for him – so a name was needed, of course. 'Ragnarok' was out of the question; too reminding of his fate. Lex came up with 'Imp' because of his impish nature."

"Doesn't he remember?"

"No. No memory whatsoever of his past, family, likes, dislikes… but can you blame him? He's been tortured and put through so much shit that his mind's blocked various memories out to save him from further hurt. Memory block doesn't last forever, so he'll get his life back with a bit of therapy."

The neko-jin nodded thoughtfully.

"Ray, I know how you feel about everything being fucked up. I'm so frustrated I want to scream till my lungs burst and kick the shit outta anyone in my way, company excluded naturally. And now that I hear that I'm being carted off to Europe when my brother is in danger…" She held the pillow to her face and screamed; to Ray, with his senses, she might have well shrieked aloud. "I just…" She then nuzzled the pillow, sniffing back tears. "I may have lived on the streets most of my life, I may have lost everyone dear to me – some nearly, some actually – and I may be an army-girl, but damnit, how much more can I take? I can't just turn off feelings, y'know?"

"Alana, sometimes, you have to lump it," he murmured in reply, looking down at his feet dangling off the bed. "I mean, you're going to destroy Europe's BEGA bases, and once we've got rid of BEGA here, Boris will finally go down, meaning Bryan will finally be safe and free."

She nodded, sniffling. "But, back to Imp…"

The Chinese lad nodded; such talks of Bryan and BEGA were bringing them both down when the times were not needing it.

"He, uh, doesn't sleep. Plain and simple. It's not a case of give him cold medicine on purpose to make him feel drowsy, give him warm milk and sing him a lullaby – because believe me, I've tried it. Imp just… people don't know the true meaning of 'insomniac' until they've met him. I think it's to do with the spirit inside him… but he's a snuggle-whore; he'll cuddle up to you in the night and, believe me, it's like he can inflict his body's lethargy onto you, so you sleep like a… well, like a cat. And if you see him meditating or with his eyes closed, leave him; he – as well as being the true meaning of 'insomniac' – really does rest his eyes; body too, as much as he can."

"So that explains the dark circles…"

"Yeah… and he's conscious about his left eye… that was inflicted by one of Boris' head scientists. Slashed right across it. Don't ask how the guy managed it, but five lines that destroyed the hair follicles in his eyebrow and eyelashes, and totally blinded him in that eye, leaving it milky-white with matching red lines marring it…" She shuddered. "Horror film material. That's why he has his hair over it – he's _so_ self-conscious about it, so don't, like, brush it away or anything, y'know?"

"I'll need to write all these points down."

"I have already."

"…You really are scarily maternal…"

She snickered.

"What else do I need to know, oh Mother-Alana?"

Alana paused, mulling thoughts over. "Just keep an eye on him, pardon the pun. He may sound like a timid guy, but when he gains his confidence… Jesus… Tyson won't know what's hit him…"

"Surely that's a good thing…"

"…But that's not the point." Alana cleared her throat to distract her from thoughts of a terrorised Dragon. "Yelkov and his men will be at here constantly, so any help needed, go to him and he can get a message to me."

"These words remind me of when I babysat Mrs Chun's toddler…"

"Well, this is 'babysitting' a possessed teenager – big…"

"Big what?"

"Eh, I was about to say, 'big difference', but now that I think about it…"

"Charming."

She nodded smugly.

"When do you leave?"

That dampened her spirits.

"Tomorrow…"

He leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bryan will be with you – in here." He placed a hand on his own chest. "In your heart."

"Just as long as he's not up here." She gestured to her head. "Because, one: that will distract me from my job; and two: it will mean I've become schizophrenic."

Ray chuckled.

"Come on, I guess you should get to meet the subject of our conversation."

"Yeah…" The Tiger, however paused. "Could you give me a moment, though? Just want to… think things over…"

She nodded, standing up. "Sure. I need a minute too – to talk to Imp."

And she walked out, through the door, shutting the door behind her near-silently. Ray slumped in posture and ran a hand through his hair, expression grim. Every time his Falcon's name was mentioned or was near to being mentioned (being purposely left on the tip of the tongue, but both knowing what they were going to say), a jolt ran through his body, unsettling him quite a lot.

These jolts were full of emotion; sadness, fear, panic, worry, grief…

He needed time to compose before he came face-to-face with _Ragnarok_ and then, training.

* * *

_A warm pair of lips pressed against his own, he smiled and relaxed, kissing back gently._

"_Mm…" Ray murmured. "That's a nice way to wake up…"_

_He heard Bryan chuckle above him. "Ray, come on. Or I'm leaving without saying goodbye."_

_

* * *

__Bryan laid a kiss on the curved lips. "That's because no one can love you half as much as I do."_

"_I never would have thought you'd say something like that…" Ray whispered._

"_Well I did." Bryan smirked. "Just don't expect me to say it around others."_

"_I won't. Your love is only for me." Ray laughed. "How mushy are we?"_

"_Very."_

_

* * *

_

_A kiss._

"_-and always will-"_

_Another kiss._

"_-I won't ever forget you-"_

_And another._

"_-But I'll see you soon, I know." He stared into silver eyes. "I'll miss you."_

"_I never would have guessed."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Love you too."_

_

* * *

_

_He was suddenly pulled up and slammed against the wall beside the window._

"_Look at me."_

_His eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat. "Bry…"_

_

* * *

_"_Wo ai ni…"_

"_Ya Tebya Lyublyu…"_

_

* * *

_

"_So how're you going to manage that?" Bryan asked, pressing his nose against the younger's. "Handcuff me to the bed?"_

"_Now that's a point."_

_The elder smirked. "Kinky."  
_

_

* * *

_

"_I will stay by you - past death."_

_Amber eyes widened and he placed a slender finger on the Russian's lips. "You shouldn't tempt fate…" _

"_Sh, Kitten. I'm willing to take that chance. I love you more than anything. And no one can keep us apart…"_

* * *

Ray sighed with a shuddering breath, wishing that what the Falcon had said about never being apart was true. God how he missed Bryan. He'd never missed anything like he did then. It was a feeling of such despair that, he knew, if it continued for much longer, he'd go insane – and if he went insane, his time of Earth would… 

"…_Boris came back and… Kai left me to go back to Boris… Bryan was killed and you…" A shiver wracked his frame._

"_And me?"_

"_You were the only thing I had left, but even then… you couldn't live without Bry and you…" He trailed off, but Ray didn't need him to finish; he knew was Tala was trying to say._

"It was a nightmare, Tal," The amber-eyed one reminded the blue-orbed lad, soothingly massaging the elder's scalp. "It's not real."

But it **was** real. Boris was back, Kai was gone, Bryan could be dead and Ray was deliberating suicide if things got worse…

Ray felt a twinge in his heart at the redhead's wobbling tone. He himself hated nightmares; thinking about it now, the Russian's nightmares probably were Armageddon compared to his own, due to horrible, unspoken memories…

Armageddon, Ragnarok, Doomsday, Judgement Day - they all meant the end of the world. It was inevitable, Ray knew. The world would one day go belly-up and everyone would go with it, no matter how much they struggled to stay on their feet.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, he stood and walked out the open doorway. Through the door at the end of the dim corridor, he heard the sounds of beyblades crashing against each other and battle cries; they had started training finally, Ray thought with a smile.

He turned, however, and moved to the opposite end of the hallway, walking away from the sounds of the beybattles and towards silence. Reaching the end door, he hesitantly knocked, his fist hitting the wood gently.

"Come in." Alana's voice echoed through the door.

He did so, stepping into the room carefully. He spotted the Russian girl sat in a chair in the corner of the tidy room and moved over to her, after shutting the door quietly. The only mess was that of the extremely rumpled duvet cover, that was haphazardly thrown onto the bed, the pillow near to slipping off the mattress.

"Imp," Alana called, looking at the lump of covers. "This is Ray – you've seen him before, yeah?"

It was at that point when the neko-jin noticed a sparkle of red peeking out from the darkness of underneath the bedding. He knew it was an eye from the moment it disappeared, then reappeared a second later – a blink.

"You coming out, or you going to be shy?"

"I'm not shy," a smooth voice replied, muffled obviously by the covers. "But why should I come out for him? I'm quite happy under here."

The redheaded girl glanced up at the Tiger. "See what I mean? Like babysitting a spoilt brat."

"I resent that."

"Then come out."

"Bite me."

"I would, if you would come out."

"Then I obviously won't appear."

"_Imp_…" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Lana_…" came the mocking answer. "Okay, I tell you what – if you answer this question to my standard, I'll come out."

"Why, Imp?"

"Not you. Ray." There was clear amusement in his voice. "If I'm being babysat by him, I'd at least like someone with more than a family brain cell."

There was a very long pause. The Russian girl had a constant frown adorning her features, her eyebrow twitching occasionally in irritation.

"Fine," Ray said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your question?"

"What do you think of the end of time?"

There was a lengthy pause again.

"There are many theories," he continued. "Christians and Jews speak of angels and four horsemen, depicting an anti-Christ, war, famine and death, calling it the Apocalypse and Judgement Day, where their God decides who is righteous. The Norse folk spoke of giants and gods fighting. Politicians talk of genocide and nuclear war destroying the Human Race, yet scientists warn us of the sun dying and killing our beloved planet with heat, or the reversal of the Big Bang where we are all squashed to a size smaller than a single atom." Imp paused. "What do you believe?"

"I never really thought about it," Ray began, nonchalant. "But I certainly didn't see a power-crazed maniac being our demise. Therefore, he won't be. I don't know what to believe because no one can predict the future – no matter how hard we try."

When he received no reply, Alana metaphorically stepped in. "Is that to your standard? …Imp?"

The Tiger felt fingers brush against his shoulder and he whirled around, finding no one behind him. Both he and Alana frowned, but for different reasons; the Chinese lad in confusion, the Russian in dislike.

"Imp, don't do this. Don't freak him out like this."

"So what will you do to avert our end at the hands of a power-crazed maniac?" Imp asked, obviously ignoring the redheaded girl; it was impossible for even Ray to pinpoint his exact position in the room.

"I'll beat him at his own game."

"And if you fail?"

"I won't. I'll keep fighting 'til I win."

"But what of your love?" There was a long pause. Amber eyes widened.

"Imp, don't play this game," Alana growled threateningly. "Act civilised for once."

"If I lose him… then I'll kill myself…" the neko-jin murmured.

Out from the shadows of the far wall, the possessed boy emerged. His crimson orbs were wide, glittering with extreme uncertainty and chaos, and his brow twitched as he fought to express an emotion, but not finding one to communicate. He chewed uncertainly on the inside of his lip.

"You'd…" He broke off. "Die for the one you love? I… but… I thought such emotions were to be found in stories… fiction… fables… they can't be… true… can they? Alana?"

The Russian girl stood, maternal side taking over. "Imp, shush…" she soothed, pulling the child-like boy against her chest and rubbing his back softly. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

But Imp pushed her away, shaking his head and disappearing into the shadow of the wall. Alana stepped forward and reached out into the darkness, but was met only with the wooden wall. She cursed, biting the inside of her lip in annoyance.

"Well, that went well," she commented.

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or truthful."

She turned to Ray. "Neither can I, Ray… come on, I'll get Lex to come look over him. I need food, and you probably do too, seeing as you didn't have any breakfast." She followed the Tiger to the door, but just before she walked out, she turned around. "Imp? I'll get Lex to bring you some food, okay?"

There was no answer.

She closed the door silently, glancing at Ray for a moment, before walking off down the corridor, the neko-jin trailing behind her. They stayed quiet, even as they passed the bladers in the main room and into the kitchen, where Hilary was literally slaving at the cooker.

"Hey, Hil," the Tiger greeted.

"Oh my God!" the brunette cried, suddenly turning around and leaping at the Chinese lad. "You're the first person to talk to me all day!"

"Er… yeah… really?"

Hilary nodded swiftly, letting go of Ray and stepping back, returning swiftly to her cooking.

"How are you Ray? You didn't come to breakfast…"

"I'm okay," he replied, seating himself on one of the high stools beside the breakfast bar. "I went to see Tala."

"Is he-?"

"No. No, he's not awake yet."

Hilary sighed. "I'm sorry- Jesus!"

Both Alana and Ray glanced at each other in surprise as the brunette jumped nearly a foot in the air, maroon orbs scanning the counter in front of her frantically.

"Hil?"

"What's wrong?"

"I… I swear there were six chicken breasts on that tray…" the Japanese girl muttered. "I… swear… But now there's only four… there were six, weren't there? Weren't there!"

"Hilary," Alana soothed, stepping up to the brunette and guiding her away from the stove. "Why don't we go outside, yeah? Ray can cook for a while. You'll make yourself sick if you stay in here any longer. Right, Ray?"

The Tiger nodded. "Yeah, you go rest, Hils."

Hilary nodded slowly, brow still creased in confusion, but allowed herself to be led out of the warm kitchen by the Russian. The Chinese lad turned to the chicken on the baking tray and placed them onto the chopping board, beginning to cut the meat up into rough pieces for the soup which-

"But why?"

It was a good thing that Ray had put the knife down to pick up the chicken slices to put into a bowl, or he would have thrown the blade _somewhere_ in shock – who knows where it would have lodged? No one ever snuck up on him. No one except for… _Bryan_…

He turned sharply. "I-Imp?"

The shadowy boy ignored the stuttered exclamation of his name. He just stared straight at the neko-jinn with that single crimson orb from his perch on the countertop by the breakfast bar.

"I… still don't understand."

"Imp, you shouldn't be here. Lex will be worried," Ray chided softly.

"Tell me," the silver-haired boy demanded, his pale lips set in a thin line. "I… I don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why… why you'd end your time in this realm just because someone else had gone… why?"

"Imp, it's…" Ray sighed. "It's hard to understand unless you experience it for yourself. Now, you should go back to your room, before someone comes in here and-"

"No!" The younger's tone was not of anger, but of distress and sadness. A single bloody tear rolled down a porcelain cheek and the Tiger flinched, grabbing a paper towel and rushing to him, wiping the droplet of blood away with shock. "Why?"

"Imp… you don't need to understand something to accept it. These types of things happen – well, not all the time. It's not everyday your boyfriend gets kidnapped and could be dead, but…"

"He's lucky to have you…" Imp murmured, voice soft and soothing; so silky that Ray felt a wave of ease flow through his veins.

The Chinese lad shook his head. "He's not. We were made for each other. I'm the Yin, he's the Yang – we complete each other."

"Then… I will help you get him back – no matter what it takes. Senka too."

"Senka?"

Imp tapped his temple with a twinkling smile. It was the first smile Ray had seen the young boy crack and it amazed the elder how the blood-coloured orbs glimmered, compared with how dead and blank they were beforehand. Ray settled comfortably on the thought that he liked seeing Imp smile.

"And I accept your help, Imp."

"I think we will get along quite nicely, Ray Kon."

* * *

Demi: Just remember who wears the trousers in this relationship - I can update when I damn well want to. 


End file.
